Entre el amor y el odio
by Kyoko Masaki Granger
Summary: Hermione esta cansada de las constantes humillaciones de Draco Malfoy por lo que decide vénganse con ayuda de sus amigos pero no todo sale como ella se lo esperaba en el proceso se enamora de su peor enemigo. pero Draco la escucha Hablar sobre la venganza desheredado y con el corazon roto decide marcharse de Hogwart con ayuda de Severus comienza a adaptarse a el mundo Muggle
1. Chapter 1 Encuentros inesperados

_**¡Hola ! Como están chicos y chicas el día de hoy traigo una loca idea que desde que entré a este mundo de fanfiction he tenido en mente. Pero no sabía a qué historia relacionarla ni a que personajes pero por fin me decidí será a Harry Potter, con los personajes de** **Hermione y Draco, El martes pasado mientras llovía me puse a ver las películas y recordé lo mucho que me gustaba esa pareja a pesar que ellos se odien como bien dicen del odio al amor hay solo un paso (bueno ya déjeme soñar), luego de pensarlo por casi una semana decidí hacer este fic. Por fin podré liberarme de esta loca idea y seguir mi vida… tal vez no muchos sepan pero soy Fan de un grupo Japonés llamado Arashi y desde hace mucho quería hacer una historia mezclando mis personajes favoritos con Arashi. Fue de esa idea que nació esta historia les pido que le den una oportunidad y no sean tan duros conmigo por cierto habrá un poco de cambios, pero no pienso cambiar la personalidad de los personajes, ya que perdería la esencia de la historia, otra cosa perdón por la falta de ortografía lo que pasa es que soy disléxica es por eso que día a día trato de mejorar mi escritura, y espero algún día lograrlo. Por último, la historia la estaré actualizando cada semana.**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 1**

* * *

 **Reencuentros inesperados**

* * *

Draco se encontraba caminando por los pasillos de Fuji Tv. Estaba vestido con un pantalón de mezclilla y una camisa sin mangas, y llevaba en su mano izquierda un café. El rubio había madurado en los últimos años, ya no era el mismo que estudió en Hogwarts, tampoco su vida era la misma que en esos tiempos. El cambio más notable en él es que ahora vivía en el mundo muggle, lo cual no fue del agrado de sus padres y eso provocó un distanciamiento entre él y su familia.

El chico pensaba lo mucho que había cambiado su vida, su manera de pensar y comportarse. Habían pasado 5 años desde que no veía a sus amigos y a la culpable de su gran cambio, Hermione Granger. Seguramente ella seguía con su vida y él ya tenía una en donde la chica no tendría lugar. Jamás podría perdonarle lo que le había hecho, humillarlo de esa manera, aceptaba que tal vez se lo merecía, pero lo que le hizo fue demasiado. Él le había enseñado un lado de sí mismo, un lado que nadie más conocía, solo ella. ¿Y qué pasó? Buscó el mejor momento para lastimarlo. Se quedó parado por fuera de la sala de espera recostando su cabeza en la puerta, ya no podía negarse a ir a ver a su padrino Severus Snape, quien era ahora el director de Hogwarts. Se había negado tantas veces que ya no le quedaban excusas para no asistir. No se sentía preparado para ver a esa sangre sucia inmunda como el solía llamarla. Suspiró un poco para luego abrir la puerta de la sala y entrar.

—Por fin llegas... ¿Cómo te fue en el programa? —preguntó Matsumoto Jun, girando para verlo.

—Creo que bien… pero me desagrada tanto que me pregunten sobre mi vida privada —suspiró el rubio sentándose a un lado de Aiba Masaki, dando un sorbo a su café.

—Es normal, después de todo somos Arashi, el grupo Idol más importante de Japón, por no decir de Asia, pero como siempre Draco, supiste como zafarte de esas preguntas —le contestó Aiba, dándole unas palmaditas en los hombros amistosamente.

Sho Sakurai, quien se mantenía sentado leyendo un libro, lo miró de reojo y pudo notar al chico preocupado como si algo lo inquietara. Cerró el libro para prestarle toda la atención. Era bien sabido por todos en la agencia Johnnys que Draco le tenía cierto respeto a Sakurai por ser el más maduro de los seis, además de cuidar de él cuando llegó a Japón, ambos compartían una historia similar con sus familias. Sho fue mal visto no solo por su familia si no por los amigos de sus padres, todo por unirse a la Johnnys Jimusho y escoger algo tan bajo como era el mundo del espectáculo. Cosa que le pasó a Malfoy con su familia, la única diferencia es que Draco al ser el único hijo de una aristócrata familia mágica se esperaba que continuara con el legado familiar, pero cuál fue la sorpresa que luego de aquella desilusión decidió vivir su vida separado de sus padres en el mundo Muggle.

Al principio le fue difícil adaptarse, pero con el paso del tiempo lo pudo lograr un día mientras caminaba por un centro comercial de Londres, en donde se topó con un representante de la agencia Johnnys, el cual quedó sorprendido por su físico que sin dudarlo lo invitó a hacer una audición en la agencia de Idols Johnnys Jimusho. Al principio se negó, no le llamaba la atención ese tipo de cosas, pero al verse sin dinero y que sus padres le retiraran toda la ayuda, terminó aceptando. Snape firmó la hoja de aprobación en la cual aceptaba que Draco hiciera dicha audición. Al poco tiempo fue seleccionado, así fue como empezó su entrenamiento en canto, baile, actuación y modelaje, de esta manera logró volverse un Junior debutando a los 2 años en el grupo Arashi. Y aunque al principio no fue nada exitoso, poco a poco y con trabajo duro lograron ser el grupo número uno en Japón. A pesar de que él no era una persona que mostrara sus sentimientos a los demás, con sus compañeros era completamente distinto, se permitía bromear, abrazarlos y sonreír, con ellos él podía ser diferente. Pero al que más confianza le tenía era a Sho, él siempre le daba consejos, además que lo apoyaba como un verdadero hermano mayor. Estaba sumido en sus pensamientos cuando escuchó que le hablaban, era Sakurai, quien se había sentado a su lado.

—¿Te pasa algo?... desde que llegaste te noto un poco tenso —Sakurai puso su mano en su hombro sonriéndole levemente—. Sabes que puedes contar con nosotros para todo, dime que es lo que te tiene así— lo animó a hablar.

—Mi padrino Severus quiere que le haga una visita, él es el nuevo director de la escuela donde daba clases —ninguno sabía del pasado mágico de Malfoy, lo único que él les había contado es que luego de una desilusión amorosa escapó de casa, lo que provocó que sus padres le retiraran todo su apoyo económico, por lo cual se vio en la necesidad de hacer audiciones para ser un Johnnys.

—Bueno creo que hacerle una visita no te quita nada, recuerda lo que nos dijiste, el único que te apoyó fue tu padrino, sería una gran descortesía no visitarlo —Sho puso su mano en su boca antes que Draco hablara—, y sé lo que nos dirás, ella está en esa escuela… deberías enfrentar tu pasado, sin embargo al ir a visitar a tu familia no quiere decir que la veas, y si así fuera no tendrías que sentir nada, eso fue hace mucho. Y según lo que nos contaste fuiste un cretino durante 2 años con ella, creo que están a mano ¿o no? —al escuchar las palabras de Sho, el chico frunció el ceño, como si fuera tan fácil olvidar lo que ella le hizo. Él fue un cretino, pero jamás hubiera hecho algo tan bajo como enamorarla sin poder evitarlo, Malfoy apretó sus puños con ira.

—Sí, fui un bastardo con ella… pero eso no quita lo que me hizo ¡por Dios! Jamás la hubiera enamorado por una estúpida venganza, y luego decir enfrente de todos que lo nuestro no era algo real… que no valía nada para ella, que estaba enamorada de esa estúpida comadreja pobretona —el chico gritó con rabia, odiaba admitirlo, pero una parte de él aún amaba a Hermione, y otra parte la odiaba por haberlo humillado.

—Nuestro pequeño hermano está enojado, ¿y ahora qué le pasó? ¿Es que acaso una chica intentó violarlo… o aún peor perdió sus productos para el cabello? —Ninomiya Kazunari, que iba llegando a la sala junto a Ohno Satoshi, comenzó a reír y se acercó a Draco, y le quitó el café para luego tomarlo.

—Hey…. ¿qué te pasa enano tacaño? Ese café es mío. Si quieres el tuyo ve por él —Draco, se levantó para quitarle el café, apreciaba a Nino, pero la mayoría de las veces odiaba que se comportara de ese modo tan infantil con él–. Y no se me perdieron mis productos para el cabello... ni mucho menos me violaron. Lo que pasa es que mi padrino me ha invitado otra vez a visitarlo, y según Sakurai kun debería ir —esto último lo dijo mirando de reojo al joven a su lado.

—Bueno si me preguntas creo que no deberías ir, después de todo podrías toparte con esa chica de nuevo y lo que sentiste por ella podría renacer —comentó con seriedad Ninomiya, sorprendiendo a los otros. Todos sabían que Kazunari, no era alguien que tomara las cosas en serio, él espero algún comentario sarcástico como los que acostumbraba a decir, el chico al notar la mirada de todos hizo un pequeño puchero—. ¿Qué les pasa? ¿Es que no puedo ser serio una sola vez? No todo en la vida es broma por parte mía, pero eso me gano por ser amable —todos comenzaron a reírse de él, Draco se levantó y caminó para quedar enfrente de Ohno Satoshi.

—¿Qué piensas sobre todo este asunto, líder? La verdad todo esto me tiene muy estresado, no sé qué hacer —el rubio pasó su mano por su cabello despeinándose un poco a causa de la frustración, por una parte quería ir a ver a sus dos únicos amigos, pero la parte más sensata le decía que no fuera, no se sentía listo para ver de nuevo a la sangre sucia.

—¿Te enojarías si te digo lo que pienso? —el chico negó para luego invitarlo a proseguir—. Creo que deberías ir. Mira Draco, ya no eres un niño que puede esconderse de algo solo porque teme enfrentar su pasado, deberías dejar las cosas en claro. Según lo que nos contaste ni siquiera le diste el tiempo de explicarte las cosas, y aunque tú digas que no sales con chicas porque no quieres, la verdadera razón es que, aunque lo niegues, aún sientes algo por ella. Si no fuera así no te importaría ir a visitar al único familiar que te apoyó —el líder del grupo habló con seriedad dejando a Malfoy con la boca abierta a causa de las palabras de Ohno. Intentó negarlo pero simplemente las palabras no salían de su boca, ¿sería posible que aún sintiera algo por esa comelibros? No eso no era posible, él podía tener a cualquier mujer que quisiera, pero había rechazado a muchas, según porque ninguna lograba llamar su atención. Luego de unos minutos por fin pudo hablar.

—Estás equivocado, yo no siento nada por ella salvo rechazo. Puedo tener a la mujer que yo quiera en el momento que yo quiera, mujeres mucho más bellas y refinadas que ella.

—El tema no es salir o no con mujeres… el verdadero tema a tratar es visitar a tu padrino. Sólo serán unos días. ¿Qué puedes perder? —Sho se había puesto de pie para poner su mano en el hombro del chico sonriendo un poco—. Y sobre tener una mujer más bonita, pues estás equivocado, todas las chicas son lindas sin importar su físico. Lo que las hace especiales es su manera de ser. Si te soy sincero prefiero salir con una chica que no sea para muchos tan agraciadas físicamente, pero que tengan materia gris en la cabeza, y no sea una tonta superficial con la que no puedas entablar una conversación.

Draco suspiró un poco, debía reconocer que Sakurai siempre tenía las palabras correctas para hacerlo entrar en razón. Luego de meditarlo por unos minutos volvió a suspirar, para luego asentir su compañero ya que tenía razón, no tenía nada que perder después de todo hace mucho tiempo que no veía a Snape.

—La verdad si quiero ver a Snape y a mis viejos amigos, pero creo que no se podrá. Tengo programada mi agenda y no tengo tiempo libre —comentó sonriendo, sabía que tenía la excusa perfecta para poder faltar a la reunión con su padrino—. Pronto grabaré un nuevo drama y necesito aprenderme el guión.

—No te preocupes por eso amigo mío —Ninomiya, puso su brazo alrededor de su cuello embozando una gran sonrisa–. Justo hace unos minutos nos reportaron por la agencia que tendremos un par de semanas de vacaciones… Así que no tienes excusas para no ir.

El rubio suspiró frustrado, esta vez nada lo iba a poder salvar de visitar Hogwarts. Luego de meditarlo de un rato suspiró para afirmar derrotado, bueno como decían los muggles, al mal paso darle prisa. De todos modos, tal vez fuera el momento para poder hablar con sus padres, aunque ahora que recordaba ellos no estuvieron de acuerdo en que fuera un Idol. Según lo que le dijeron sus padres lo habían desheredado. Aprovecharía para hablar con su madre, estaba decidido, visitaría el mundo mágico.

—Muy bien… ustedes ganan —el chico suspiró para luego entrecerrar los ojos con disgusto.

—¿Ves que no es tan difícil seguir nuestros consejos? Bueno, ¿qué les parece si nos vamos? Ya quiero llegar al dormitorio, necesito darme un baño y luego ayudarte con tus maletas, no queremos que olvides tus productos de belleza, y queremos que cuando esa chica te vea piense "¡Wow… ese es Draco, todo eso deje ir!". Recuerda si uno de nosotros se viste o se ve mal automáticamente lo mismo pasa con Arashi, y no queremos eso tenemos una imagen que cuidar —comentó Nino haciendo reír a todos, mientras Draco entrecerraba los ojos molesto con sus palabras.

—No sé cómo te soportamos deberíamos cambiarte por algún otro Idol enano —comentó con sarcasmo mientras reía dándole un golpe en el brazo a Nino.

—Lástima querido amigo, pero no hay otro tipo tan guapo, lindo, tierno y sobre todo talentoso como yo. Sin mí sus vidas serían de lo más aburridas —exclamó orgulloso Kazunari, pasando su mano por su cabello para luego sonreír—. Además, aunque lo niegues me amas —el chico comenzó a reír mientras Draco se sonrojaba, odiaba cuando Nino decía tales cosas. No porque fuera homofóbico o algo parecido, sabía que a Kazunari le gustaban las chicas, pero cuando él hacía esa clase de comentarios en algún programa de variedades o algo parecido las fans los empezaban a shippear, y luego resultaba molesto cuando salía con alguna chica ya que las fans suelen tomarse las cosas en serio.

—Lo siento Ninomiya… pero no eres para nada mi tipo. Además Ohno te golpeará porque pensará que lo estas engañando conmigo —todos empezaron a reír mientras Kazu y Ohno, se sonrojaban notablemente a causa de las palabras del chico.

—Hey… no digas esas cosas, a mí me gustan las mujeres. Que a Ninomiya tenga su sexualidad dudosa no es culpa mía —se defendió el líder dejando en vergüenza a su compañero mientras Malfoy se burlaba de ellos.

—Cambiando de tema sobre la sexualidad dudosa de Kazunari, ¿cómo se llama el drama que harás? ¿Es alguna adaptación de algún manga o algo por el estilo? —preguntó Matu Jun, caminando a la salida.

—Está basado en un manga, se llama Hakushaku To Yosei (El Conde y Hada), es del tipo Shojo. La historia se desarrolla en la Inglaterra Victoriana. De ello se desglosa las aventuras de Lydia Carlton, de 17 años, quien es apodada "Doctora de hadas" debido a su interés en las hadas. Su vida toma un giro de 180 grados cuando conoce a Edgar J.C Ashenbert, el "Legendario Conde Caballero Azul", y su tripulación, en un viaje por mar a Londres. Edgar contrata a Lydia como asesora durante su búsqueda para obtener un tesoro; la espada que se suponía iba a ser entregada a él por su familia —les explicaba el chico con calma.

—Mi hermana es fan de ese manga. Según tengo entendido el protagonista es un chico rubio de ojos azules y guapo. Creo que te eligieron por el gran parecido al personaje además que ambos son ingleses —Jun puso su mano en su barbilla como si estuviera pensando.

Al llegar a la salida los seis chicos suspiraron, sabían que las fans los esperaban en la puerta. Ellos amaban a sus seguidoras, pero algunas estaban realmente locas, como la vez que una se metió al dormitorio que Jun y Ohno compartían y entraron a la ducha con ellos. El otro caso fue el que vivió Draco y Sho, en el cual las chicas entraron a su cuarto y se robaron su ropa interior. Realmente muchas de ellas daban mucho miedo. Al salir escucharon como las fans gritaban el nombre de cada uno de ellos, e intentaban darles regalos. Gracias a Dios los guardias de seguridad se los impedían. Draco, al ver que un guardia empujó a una fan y esta cayó al piso, se separó de sus compañeros para ir a ayudarla a levantarse, la chica le dio el regalo que le había traído el cual él agradeció con una leve sonrisa. Luego de que saludaron por unos momentos a las fans subieron a la camioneta que los llevaría a su dormitorio.

—Eso fue agotador no es así —preguntó Nino volteando a ver a sus compañeros a los cual asintieron cansados.

—¿Qué es lo que te dio esa chica Aiba? Déjame ver —Jun se acercó para ver que había dentro de la caja que Aiba tenía entre sus manos.

—Son chocolates, recuerda que en pocos días será el Día Blanco. Siempre recibo muchos chocolates ese día. ¿Saben? Tal vez suene tonto, pero me gustaría algún día poder regalarles a todas las fans algo especial, de alguna manera regresar todo el amor que nos dan.

—Si me preguntan pienso que el Día Blanco es solo una fecha más, que a mi parecer es de lo más estúpido —exclamó Draco, suspirando cerró sus ojos haciendo su cabeza para atrás para luego voltear a ver a sus compañeros—. ¿Alguna celebridad ya les dio chocolates? —preguntó manteniendo los ojos cerrados relajado.

—El pequeño Malfoy, siempre tan amargado. Que a ti no te guste el Día Blanco no quiere decir que sea una celebración patética, deberías darte la oportunidad de aceptar los chocolates de aquella chica que conociste en ese bar —le comentó Jun mientras abría algunos de los regalos que le habían dado.

—No gracias, no estoy tan desesperado para acostarme con cualquier mujer que se me insinúe —le respondió el rubio mientras fruncía el ceño, él no podía meterse con cualquier mujer de dudosas intenciones.

—Cambiando de tema... sobre tu pregunta, creo que las mismas celebridades de siempre. De todos modos, siempre nos dan chocolate, sea el día que sea —respondió Sho manteniendo su vista en su libro—. Si les soy sincero, el Día Blanco no es algo que llame mi atención, si quieres regalar chocolate puedes hacerlo todos los días, no es algo especial.

Al escuchar las palabras de Sho, Draco no pudo evitar perderse en sus pensamientos. Se preguntaba si en el caso de estar todavía con Hermione, ella le regalaría chocolates o algo parecido, pero luego de pensarlo desechó la idea. Lo más probable es que ella pasara el Día Blanco con la comadreja pobretona. Se regañó mentalmente, debía dejar de pensar en ella, estaba sumido en sus pensamientos cuando sintió que Jun, le daba unas palmaditas en su espalda regresándolo a la realidad.

—Disculpa no te estaba prestando atención... Dime que me decías —se disculpó prestándole toda su atención al chico.

—Te decía que este año necesitaré que me prestes tu departamento. Quiero darle una sorpresa a Inoue Mao —comentó el chico sonrojándose–. ¿Me lo prestarás? Si la invito al dormitorio los malditos reporteros nos tomaran fotos –exclamó Jun molesto, odiaba que los reporteros violaran su privacidad solo para tomarle fotos con su novia. Llevaba con Mao 12 años, y él jamás lo había negado, pero por orden de su agencia no podía hacerlo público, sin embargo todos en el medio sabían que él y Mao eran pareja.

—Como gustes. De todas formas, he pensado viajar hoy mismo a Londres. Puedes usar el departamento en el momento que quieras. Solo te pido, algo no tengas sexo en mi cama. Me es desagradable saber que pudiste usar mi cama para follar con Inoue Mao —comentó la serpiente haciendo una mueca de asco.

—Envidioso, ya quisieras tener una mujer como mi Mao chan, ella es perfecta en todo —Jun le sacó la lengua para luego cruzar sus brazos inflando sus mangas—. Pero la gran mayoría de ustedes se quedarán solterones viviendo con cien gatos negros.

Durante el Trayecto al departamento los chicos se reían entre ellos y en ocasiones bromeaban, después de todo habían pasado una gran parte de su vida juntos, conocían sus gustos y disgustos, y a pesar de que se burlaran de Jun por durar tanto tiempo con Inoue Mao, todos le tenía un gran cariño a la chica.

Llegaron al departamento el cual estaba en el piso 20 del edificio de una zona exclusiva de Tokio. El lugar era realmente grande, con una enorme sala y cocina, así como un balcón donde podían ver la torre de Tokio, después de todo Arashi es el grupo Idol más importante de Japón. El edificio tenía una gran seguridad que la misma agencia les había mandado a poner.

Al otro día Draco fue temprano a su agencia para buscar el libreto de su drama, y comunicarles a sus agentes donde pasaría sus vacaciones, pronto empezaría su tour por Japón y debían prepararse por esa misma razón que Juliet Kitagawa. Le había dado los 15 días libres. Al salir de la agencia algunas chicas lo esperaban con regalos y cartas, él las tomo y agradeció para luego empezar a caminar. Algunas fans eran consientes que a los Johnnys no se les puede tomar fotos o pedirles autógrafos por reglas de la agencia, y ciertamente lo agradecía. Caminó algunas calles y ver por todos lados para ver que no había sido seguido. Entró a un callejón, y sacando un poco de polvo que su padrino le había dado para poder llegar a Hogwarts, lo arrojó y desapareció.

-0-

—Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que me fui de este lugar —comentó el chico para sí mismo, caminando por los pasillos con la bolsa en la que tenía guardado los regalos y cartas que las fans le habían dado y su libreto, volteando a ver por todos lados—. Si no me equivoco todos mis compañeros deben estar en quinto año, como pasa el tiempo —pensó suspirando para seguir su camino.

Malfoy, caminaba por uno de los pasillos, realmente aquel lugar no había cambiado nada, todo estaba tal cual él lo recordaba. Sin darse cuenta había llegado a la oficina del director que desde hace algunos años ocupaba Snape, no quería molestarlo, por eso tomó asiento en una de las bancas que estaban vacías cerca de la oficina. Dejó la bolsa a un lado y sacó uno de los regalos para abrirlo el cual era un osito de peluche hecho a mano, sonrió por el regalo. Según la tradición japonesa si una persona hacía un oso de felpa y se lo daba a esa persona especial ellos estarían juntos.

—Pero que gran sorpresa Joven Malfoy —el chico dejó de leer su libreto para prestar atención a la voz que lo había llamado, cual fue su sorpresa al ver a Minerva McGonagall, su antigua profesora de pociones, dejó el libreto a un lado y se levantó para saludarla mostrando las buenas costumbres que siempre lo habían caracterizado.

—Buenas tardes profesora, es un gusto volver a verla luego de muchos años, y sobre todo verla gozar de buena salud —el joven hizo una reverencia aquella costumbre la había aprendido de todos sus años en Japón. Los jóvenes japoneses suelen hacer reverencias a las personas mayores o con un puesto superior.

—Es bueno volver a verlo, ¿viene para quedarse y terminar sus años de estudios pendientes ? —preguntó la profesora con una leve sonrisa.

—No, nada de eso. La razón de mi visita es por cuestiones familiares como usted sabe hace mucho que no veo a mi padrino Severus, y él me invito. Pero creo que él no se encuentra en estos momentos –el chico se rascó un poco la cabeza con timidez.

Minerva estaba asombrada, el chico que tenía enfrente ya no era aquel Draco Malfoy, que despreciaba a todos los que no consideraba a su altura, en lugar de eso el chico era alguien educado, un poco tímido, se preguntaba cual habría sido la razón de su gran cambio.

—Joven Malfoy, todos están en el comedor. Creo que olvidó los horarios de la comida en Hogwarts, permítame unos segundos y lo acompaño —el chico se puso nervioso, no esperaba toparse con sus ex compañeros tan rápido. Tragó en seco ya que sabía que ella seguramente estaba en el comedor. Intentó calmar un poco sus nervios, cosa que no paso por alto la mujer—. ¿Sucede algo joven Draco? —preguntó la profesora al notar el nerviosismo del muchacho.

Luego de unos minutos Minerva salió de la oficina con unos documentos en mano para dirigirse al comedor, el joven estaba demasiado nervioso que sentía sus manos sudar. Se maldecía mentalmente por el poco control sobre sus emociones, el Draco Malfoy que se presentaba en estadios para más de 150 mil personas ahora estaba bajo un ataque de pánico, estaba seguro que si Nino o Jun lo vieran en este estado se burlarían de su poco control, al llegar a la puerta que conecta al comedor tragó en seco.

—¿Está seguro de que se encuentra bien? —preguntó la mujer un poco preocupada—. El director está comiendo, estoy segura de que le dará alegría verlo —el chico afirmó con la cabeza mientras la mujer abrió la puerta del gran comedor. Al entrar todos voltearon a ver el lugar donde se había quedado en silencio por la sorpresa.

—Adelante joven Malfoy, sígame —el chico caminó por el gran comedor. Todo estaba en silencio por la gran sorpresa de verlo de nuevo en Hogwarts. Disimuladamente intentó buscar con la mirada a la chica, al encontrarla frució el ceño al verla tomada de la mano de la comadreja.

POV Hermione

Estaba asombrada, jamás pensé volver a verlo después de aquel día en el que por error me escuchó decir que todo había sido una venganza por los insultos y humillaciones. En ese momento, él no me dio la oportunidad de explicarle como fueron las cosas, y que a pesar de que todo empezó como una tonta venganza con el paso del tiempo y el trato mutuo me empecé a enamorar de él, todo se había ido a la mierda, de estar en el cielo ahora me encontraba en el infierno. El chico al que amaba me odiaba y me lo tenía merecido. Sin que lo pudiera evitar nuestras miradas se encontraron fue como si en ese momento no existieran nadie más solo nosotros dos, pero justo en ese momento el frunció el ceño desviando su mirada.

—Hermione… ¿te encuentras bien? —preguntó Ron pasando su mano en mi mejilla—. También a mí me molesta de sobre manera la visita del imbécil, espero no se quiera quedar, estamos bien sin él ¿no crees? —habló Ron volteando a ver a Draco con molestia, a lo cual él no tomo en cuenta.

—No digas eso Ronald, él tiene el mismo derecho a estar aquí que nosotros. No busques problemas —lo reprendí mientras desviaba mi mirada hacia Draco, estaba más guapo que antes, pero algo me sorprendió, ¿acaso eso que estaba usando era brillo para labios? Y tenía puesto algo de maquillaje, no pudo evitar ver sus labios, extrañaba besarlos, sacudí mi cabeza. No seas tonta, él te odia por lo que le hiciste, jamás te va a perdonar además tú estás con Ron.

POV Narrador

Malfoy, disimuladamente volteaba a ver a la chica, le daba gracia la manera en que ella lo miraba. No podía culparla él era considerado uno de los Idos más guapos de Asia, además de tener una gran cantidad de fans que lo amaban y querían literalmente violarlos. La comadreja a su lado era como un patito feo al cual él con su gran perfección opacaba, con ese último pensamiento apartó su vista de la chica, para prestarle atención a Snape.

—Disculpa… me estabas diciendo algo —regresó su mirada a su padrino mientras intentaba prestarle atención. Le era imposible apartar la mirada de la Gryffindor, sacudió su cabeza para sacar todas esas ideas que comenzaban a surgir en ella.

—Te preguntaba… ¿cuánto tiempo te quedarías? —preguntó el director volteando a ver a donde Malfoy estaba mirando, sonrió de medio lado al ver que no le quitaba la vista a Hermione, aunque el rubio lo negara aún tenía sentimientos por la leona—. Ya veo por qué no me prestas atención. No dejas de mirar a cierta castaña de Gryffindor —comentó sonriendo de medio lado lo que provocó el sonrojo del chico.

—No sé de qué estás hablando… Yo no estoy mirando a esa sangre sucia, simplemente estoy viendo a la mesa donde están mis ex compañeros Slytherin. Y sobre cuánto tiempo me quedaré la agencia me dio dos semanas.

—¿Dónde tienes pensado quedarte? Tus padres aún no te perdonan que te marcharas al mundo muggle, así que no puedes ir a la mansión Malfoy —comentó Snape, tomando un poco de vino.

—Pagaré una habitación en un hotel… si no lo recuerdas a ahora tengo el suficiente dinero para darme los lujos que yo quiera, así que lo que mi padre piense no me importa, pero… es una verdadera lástima que mi madre no se atreva a desafiarlo para poder vernos —Draco bajó la mirada suspirando, aunque él no fuera un chico que mostrara sus sentimientos la verdad era que le afectaba no ver a su madre. Después de todo ella a pesar de la manera en que su padre los trataba, siempre intentó mostrarle su amor.

—No tienes por qué pagar en hotel, puedes quedarte aquí estos días, después de todo será como un pequeño descanso —Snape dejó su copa a un lado para verlo fijamente. Draco lo pensó por un momento. No era mala idea, después de todo era seguro que esos idiotas de las revistas ya deben saber que estaba en Londres, y probablemente lo estarían buscando para tomarle fotos.

—Está bien… me quedaré. Será una forma de descansar de esos idiotas Paparazzi, que solo buscan tomar fotos para luego venderlas al mejor postor, sabiendo que la agencia no lo permite. Son la escoria del mundo del entretenimiento, no les importa la vida de la celebridad lo único que interesa es el dinero —los profesores que escucharon las palabras del rubio voltearon a verlo. Estaban sorprendidos por la manera en que se expresaba, en sus palabras se podía notar el coraje y resentimiento.

—Olvídate de eso… aquí nadie te tomará fotos o cosas como esas, te quedarás en la torre del premio anual, ¿qué te parece?

—Me da igual mientras nadie me moleste… aunque me será un poco difícil, estoy acostumbrado a mi teléfono y PC para contestar algunos mensajes sobre mi agencia, pero creo que con un hechizo será más que suficiente —exclamó con fastidio la serpiente poniendo sus codos sobre su cabeza para luego suspirar —de todos modos, tengo que salir a comprar ropa.

—Como quieras… Solo déjame recordarte que tenemos reglas que ni siquiera el señor príncipe puede romper, ¿me entendiste? —comentó seriamente Snape dirigiendo su mirada a la bolsa que el chico tenía en el piso—. ¿Qué es eso que traes en esa bolsa? —preguntó dirigiendo su vista al suelo.

—Son solo regalos y cartas que me dieron saliendo de la empresa —contestó como si nada mientras se levantaba haciendo una leve reverencia—. Me retiro, quiero caminar antes de ir a mi dormitorio que tenga buen provecho —en definitiva, había cosas que no cambiarían en Draco, su mal carácter, vanidad y otras cosas, pero seguía siendo un chico educado. Snape vio al chico retirarse del comedor y no pudo evitar sonreír. Estos 15 días serían entretenidos, estaba seguro de que Draco aún sentía algo por la amiga de Potter.

Luego de la comida todos regresaron a sus clases. El chico aprovechó que nadie lo molestaría y se sentó en uno de los pasillos para poder seguir leyendo el libreto de su nuevo drama. La historia no estaba nada mal, a decir verdad le gustaba. Luego de unas horas y al escuchar el sonido de las campanas se puso de pie, sabía que en pocos minutos ese pasillo estaría lleno de personas, y lo que menos quería era que le hablaran. Comenzó a caminar mantenido su mirada en su libreto cuando alguien chocó con él.

—¿Eres ciego o simplemente idiota? Fíjate por donde caminas —el rubio se agachó para levantar su libreto, pero al no obtener respuesta alzó su mirada, y cuál fue su sorpresa que la persona con la cual chocó era Hermione, quien estaba a acompañada por la comadreja pobretona y Potter.

—Vaya, mira a quien tenemos aquí, al trío maravilla, la comadreja pobretona, como siempre vistiendo cosas de segunda mano. ¿No te da vergüenza siempre usar lo que fue de tus hermanos, Weasley? Realmente eres patético —la serpiente comentó con burla ocasionando que el pelirrojo apretara su puño con enojo por las palabras del rubio—. ¿Pero sabes qué es lo realmente patético? Que siempre has estado bajo la sombra de Potter, porque sin él solo serías una comadreja más.

Ron intentó golpear a Draco, que estaba frente a él con los brazos cruzados y una sonrisa sarcástica en el rostro. Le encantaba molestar al pelirrojo, jamás entendió como alguien como Weasley podía llamar la atención de la Gryffindor. Harry sujetaba a Ron de ambos brazos evitando que golpeara al chico quien tenía una sonrisa de superioridad.

—Una pregunta Potter. ¿Por qué convives con alguien de tan bajo estatus social como es la comadreja? ¿O es que acaso necesitas de alguien inferior como él para sentirte superior? —Harry frunció el ceño ante las palabras de Malfoy, estaban llenas de burla y él no estaba dispuesto a tolerarlas, soltó a Ron quien tomo al rubio de la camisa.

Hermione al ver la reacción de Ron intentó calmarlos, sabía que si empezaban una pelea los únicos que saldrían perdiendo serían ellos ya que Draco ya no pertenecía a Hogwarts. No tenía nada que perder.

—Ron suéltalo, no vale la pena. ¿No ves que el idiota lo único que quiere es provocarte? Si comienzas una pelea podrían expulsarte no les des el gusto —Hermione intentaba hacer reaccionar al pelirrojo, quien aún sujetaba a Draco de la camisa y este le sonreía con burla.

—Cállate… Sangre sucia inmunda, no permito que alguien como tú hable de esa manera de mí, no eres más que una impura que no merece estar Hogwarts. Eres tan poca cosa, una chica sin gracia que solo es tomada en cuanta por ser amiga de Potter —cada palabra del chico era una estaca al corazón de la chica, ella intentó reprimir las ganas de llorar, no le quería dar el gusto de mostrarle que le afectaron sus palabras.

Harry y Ron estaban furiosos por las palabras de Malfoy, ellos no iban a permitir que alguien como él se expresara de esa manera de su amiga, estaban a punto de golpearlo cuando la chica se puso en medio de ellos, para luego girar a ver al chico tragándose todas las ganas que tenía de llorar para poder enfrentarlo.

—No tiene derecho a tratarme de esa manera. Prefiero mil veces a ser una sangre sucia como dices, a ser alguien como tú, amargado y lleno de resentimiento… Deberías madurar niño de mami, no todo gira a tu alrededor. No eres más que un niñito consentido que huye de sus propios problemas porque tiene miedo de enfrentarlos —las palabras de la castaña dejaron sorprendido al joven, el carácter de Hermione no había cambiado, seguía como la recordaba.

—No me hables de esa manera… tal vez para ti yo no sea importante, pero para muchas chicas si lo soy –la tomó de la cintura acercándolo a él olvidándose, que Harry y Ron los miraba en ese momento, solo estaban ellos dos como en los viejos tiempos cuando discutían y peleaban—. Soy Draco Malfoy, soy considerado uno de los hombres más populares y guapos de todo lugar. Cualquier chica daría lo que sea por dormir una noche conmigo Granger, así que cuida tus palabras.

—¿Quién te crees para sujetarme de esa forma? —la chica quería soltarse ya que estaba comenzando a ponerse nerviosa—. Suéltame… Serpiente del demonio.

Ron, al ver la manera en que Draco sujetaba a la castaña, se puso furioso y no dudó en empujar al rubio, estaba celoso por la forma tan descarada en como la sujetaba.

—¡Maldita víbora de cuarta categoría! ¿Quién diablos crees que eres para sujetar a mi novia de esa manera? —Malfoy al escuchar la palabra novia, no pudo evitar sentir el mismo dolor que sintió cuando escuchó a la chica decir que todo era una venganza. Sacudió un poco la cabeza para poder quitar esos pensamientos, no le demostraría que aún le dolía.

—Oh Comadreja, no estoy interesado en la sangre sucia de tu novia. Soy Miembro de la boy band más popular de Japón, Arashi. Me atrevería a decir que no solo de Japón sino de Asia. Como te podrás dar cuenta, ¿para qué habría de conformarme con alguien como la sangre sucia si puedo tener a cualquier mujer que yo quiera? —el chico se sacudió la ropa, manteniendo la sonrisa de superioridad que lo caracterizaba al ver de reojo a la castaña, notó que estaba conteniendo las lágrimas. Por un momento se sintió culpable, pero intentó no pensar en eso. Él no podía darse el lujo de mostrarle que aún sentía algo por ella.

Ron y Harry no podían creer lo que él les decía. ¿Desde cuándo Malfoy era una celebridad? ¿Y cómo era posible que alguien como él podía tener fans si era un completo bastardo con las personas? No se lo imaginaban atento con nadie, él solo sabía a lastimar a las personas. Harry salió del asombro, sabía que si se quedaban en aquel lugar, Ron se iba a ir a los golpes con la serpiente bastarda, se alejaron de aquel lugar no les convenía que le bajaran más puntos a Gryffindor.

-0-

 ** _Hola chicas bueno que les pareció el primer capítulo, si no conocen a Arashi se los recomiendo son chicos realmente talentosos, todas sus canciones tienen un lindo mensaje de superación y nunca rendirse es mi grupo favorito. Porque a pesar que son considerados los reyes de la música Asiática por las altas ventas de discos se mantienen tan humildes como desde que debutaron, estaré subiendo los capítulos cada sábado o domingo por la noche les vuelvo a pedir una disculpa por las faltas ortográficas como les dije soy disléxica pero espero pronto ir mejorando para que mis historias cada día sean mejores. Chicas de verdad les recomiendo la música de Arashi no se van a arrepentir, sus videos no están es porque su agencia los tiene muy controlados, ellos solo promocionan en Japón pero en páginas de google hay videos de ellos, dejen un_ _reviews_ _. Diciéndome que les parece el grupo si les gusto o no y que les pareció la historia._**

 ** _10 de agosto del 2017_**


	2. Chapter 2 El príncipe de Hielo

_¡ **¡Hola Chicas! ¿Cómo están? Bueno antes que nada gracias a todas esas personitas increíbles a las que le gustó mi historia, de verdad muchas gracias ustedes me animan a seguir escribiendo, también quiero pedirles perdón por mi pésima ortografía, como les dije soy disléxica, pero intento mejorar todos los días, y sé que con sus consejos y sugerencias poco a poco iré mejorando. Antes que nada, aclarare unos puntos sobre la historia ya que ha muchas les ha confundido un poco, así que a hora misma dejare sus dudas aclaradas.**_

 ** _(1)_ _Esta historia se ubicará 10 años después de lo que dicen los libros, es decir, Hermione nace en 1989 y no en 1979, y Draco en 1990 y no 1980. Por lo que el año actual de cuando Draco regresa es 2008._**

 ** _(2)_ _En esta historia Harry, venció al señor tenebroso en el primer enfrentamiento, es decir, desde su primer año en_ _Hogwarts. Eso quiere decir que Malfoy, jamás se volvió un mortífago, así como su familia jamás fue considerada como traidores para ninguno de los bandos._**

 ** _(3)_ _El odio que siente o sentía Draco por Hermione, en parte era por sus orígenes impuros y el ser educado para pensar que la sangre lo es todo, pero la verdadera razón, era los celos que le tenía a Harry y a Ron por ser cercanos a la castaña y por la atracción que esta mostraba por Ron._**

 ** _(4)_ _Draco solo la molestó durante su primer año ya que quería llamar su atención, aunque fuera por medio de insultos por parte de ella._**

 ** _(5)_ _El rencor que Malfoy siente por ella es porque Hermione durante el segundo año, para vengarse de él, decidió conquistarlo, y al lograrlo él escuchó decir a la castaña que todo había sido una venganza, que ella amaba a Ron, pero él jamás le dio la oportunidad de explicarle que ella se había enamorado de él realmente en ese tiempo ella tenía 13 y el 12 años._**

 ** _(6)_ _Entraron a Hogwarts cuando Hermione y Draco tenían 11 años, pero Hermione cumple 12 años el 19 de septiembre, cuando la castaña decide vengarse de él tenia 12 años y ella 13 años en el año 2002._**

 ** _(7)_ _Ellos dejan de verse por 5 años, cuando se rencuentran ella tiene 18 años y él 17 años._**

 ** _(8)_ _Ellos entraron a Hogwarts, en el año 2001, la traición de Hermione fue mediados del 2003, a principios de junio antes del cumpleaños de Draco. Luego de ese suceso, y que termina el 2do año de Hogwarts, Malfoy se muda a Londres muggle donde es descubierto por un agente de la agencia Johnnys Jimusho, que lo invita a viajar a Japón para hacer una audición. Al principio la idea le desagradaba, pero al verse sin dinero acepta pidiéndole a Snape que se convierta en su tutor ya que al ser menor de edad necesita alguien que firme la solicitud. Luego de la audición, es aceptado en la agencia donde luego de unos meses de entrenamiento en el canto, baile, modelaje y actuación logra debutar en el grupo._**

 _ **Bueno… chicas espero haber aclarado algunas dudas, que tenían tuve que hacer varios cambios a la historia original para poder adaptar a los personajes, espero no les moleste y le den una oportunidad a mi fanfic, sin más por comentar les dejo el capítulo 2 espero sea de su agrado y no olviden dejarme su opinión.**_

* * *

 **CAPITULO 2 EL PRÍNCIPE DE HIELO**

* * *

 _ **Draco POV**_

 _Me encontraba en la recámara que Snape me había dado. Debo admitir que no está nada mal, claro está que no se compara a mi habitación en el departamento que la agencia nos tiene asignado para vivir, la cual es mucho mas espaciosa, además que la decoración es más lujosa. Vivimos en el centro de Tokio en un aérea residencial, nuestro departamento está en el quinto piso de uno de los edificios más altos de Japón. Suspiré un poco sentándome en la cama, según lo que me había dicho la profesora Minerva la cena se servía en media hora y tenía que estar presente, a decir verdad, me sentía un poco incómodo. Hace mucho que no veía a mis compañeros, no los puedo considerar amigos porque habíamos perdido todo contacto. Me levanté de la cama, tenía que estar listo en unos minutos para poder ir al gran comedor._

 _Hace unas horas había ido a comprar ropa, ya que por las prisas y por culpa del bobo de Ninomiya había olvidado mi equipaje. Busqué en las bolsas algo que ponerme, la verdad siempre era felicitado por todos por mi buen gusto a la hora de vestirme. Saqué una camisa azul de manga corta y un pantalón de mezclilla negro junto a unos zapatos blancos de la marca Nike. Me miré por unos minutos en el espejo intentando buscar alguna cosa que no combine, pero debo aceptar que todo se me ve bien. Salí del dormitorio para ir al comedor._

 _No podía sacarme de la cabeza a Hermione, aunque odie aceptarlo se ve más hermosa y sexy que la ultima vez que la vi. ¡Dios! ¡La falta de sexo me hace ver sexy a la sangre sucia! Estaba tan abstraído en mis propios pensamientos mientras caminaba por los pasillos que me sorprendí cuando sentí la mano de alguien en mi hombro. Me detuve de golpe para ver quién osaba poner su mano en mi hombro, odiaba que me tocaran sin que yo diera permiso para eso, pero todo mi enojo desapareció al darme cuenta quién era._

 _—Draco, cuánto tiempo sin verte amigo —el rubio sonrió levemente al ver a su amigo de la infancia Theodore Nott, quien demostraba una gran sonrisa._

 _—Es verdad Theo, ha pasado mucho tiempo —la serpiente sonrió mientras le daba la mano a su viejo amigo—. ¿Pero dime qué has hecho en todos estos años? —Draco realmente estaba feliz de volver a ver a Theo, el chico era uno de los únicos amigos que realmente apreciaba y tenía confianza._

 _—Todo va de maravilla. En este año terminaré la escuela y me haré cargo de los negocios familiares, además… Pronto se anunciará mi compromiso con una chica sangre pura. Ya sabes, hay que seguir con el linaje de la sangre limpia —el chico suspiró para luego intentar sonreír, pero era algo que no le agradaba. La idea de casarse con alguien solo porque sus padres lo habían decidido, y no podía ir en contra de eso—. Cambiemos el tema, ¿te parece? Cuéntame, ¿que has hecho de tu vida en estos largos cinco años? —preguntó con curiosidad mientras se encaminaban al comedor._

 _—Bueno, mi vida ha dado un gran cambio. Para empezar mi familia me ha desheredado por mudarme al mundo muggle después de lo que pasó con Granger. No fue fácil en ese tiempo, ese mismo año un cazatalentos de una agencia de entretenimiento japonesa me propuso audicionar para convertirme en cantante. Al principio no quería, me parecía una reverenda estupidez. Pero luego de darme cuenta de que necesitaba el dinero, y además de que la misma agencia se ofrecía a darme casa y lo necesario para vivir, y acepté. Fui seleccionado y a los pocos meses debuté en un grupo musical llamado Arashi —Theo estaba impresionado. Jamás pensó que alguien como Malfoy, pudiera adaptarse al mundo muggle, ya que según lo que el recordaba él odiaba todo lo muggle. Lo que el rubio le contaba parecía tan irreal._

 _—Con honestidad, no puedo imaginarte conviviendo entre muggles. ¿Dónde quedó el Draco Malfoy que odiaba y pensaba que las personas sin magia eran inferiores a él? —preguntó mientras caminaban al comedor ignorando las miradas que algunas chicas le dedicaban a Draco._

 _—No te burles… Todo cambia. Aún hay muggles que me desagradan, a los cuales no tolero, pero no todos son malos —respondió tranquilamente mientras caminaban. Draco estaba acostumbrado a que las chicas se le quedaran viendo. Al principio se sentía incómodo cuando las fans lo miraban con cara de bobas enamoradas, pero luego de un tiempo aprendió a no tomarle importancia, después de todo alimentaba su ego—. Si te soy sincero al principio me costaba algo de trabajo, pero poco a poco te vas acostumbrando y no todo es tan malo, tiene sus ventajas._

 _—Debes estar bromeando… dime cuales ventajas pude tener vivir con personas sin magia. Debe ser de lo más aburrido —exclamó el chico mirando a su viejo amigo quien sonreía de medio lado._

 _—La primera, al ser parte del grupo más popular de Japón, las chicas se vuelven locas con solo verte, y lo segundo y más importante, es que puedo hacer con mi vida lo que yo quiera. Nadie me dice con quien debo casarme. Claro, como todo, en mi agencia tiene ciertas normas, pero no es nada importante porque tengo todo lo que puedo pedir —contestó con simpleza, mientras mantenía los ojos cerrados._

 _—Debe ser genial tener a las chicas detrás de ti, y tienes sexo con ellas —ese comentario sonrojó al chico. Ese tipo de temas los hablaba solamente con Ninomiya y Jun. Ellos tenían prohibido por su agencia acostarse con las fans. Después del caso de la devora johnnys, quien tuvo sexo con la mayoría de los chicos de su agencia, y luego lo publicó en revistas de espectáculos contando cada una de las experiencias con ellos, y todavía sin conformarse, dio el nombre de cada uno con los que se acostó. De Arashi solo dos se salvaron de caer ante ella: Sakurai Sho, por ser alguien demasiado serio y haber sido educado de una manera más conservadora, y él por ser menor de edad. Desde aquel escándalo ellos no podían involucrarse de esa manera con las fans. —No, soy demasiado cuidadoso en ese tipo de situaciones. No voy a negar que tengo sexo ocasional pero jamás con alguna fan._

 _Al llegar al gran comedor me despedí de Theo. Cada uno debía ir su lugar, él con las serpientes y el mío al lado de Snape. Al pasar por un lado de la mesa de los Gryffindor, sonreí con superioridad al darme cuenta de cómo la comadreja y Potter me veían con coraje. Para mí era gratificante molestarlos. Sobre todo al pelirrojo pobretón que no dejaba de verme apretando sus puños, si las miradas mataran en definitiva estaría en la tumba. Seguí mi camino cuando escuché que alguien me hablaba, se notaba la timidez en su voz, me detuve para voltear a ver quién me llamaba. Era una chica de cabello corto, ojos café claros, su cuerpo no era ni muy flaco ni muy gordo, diría que era una chica con un cuerpo normal. Tenía en sus manos unos sobres y una caja, sonreí al notar su intención._

 _—Espera por favor Draco Kun —la voz de aquella chica se notaba nerviosa. Todos en el comedor dejaron de comer para prestar atención a aquella escena. Miré de reojo a mi padrino, quien se notaba nervioso por la reacción que tendría con aquella chica—. Yo bueno solo quería... —a la chica le costaba mucho trabajo hablarme, no la culpo de seguro había escuchado de mi carácter, después de todo según la prensa Sakurai y yo teníamos un carácter difícil. Y cómo no tenerlo cuando algunos idiotas te toman fotos o te siguen a todos lados. Sonreí cuando la chica extendió sus manos con una caja azul y un par de cartas en la mano. —Malfoy Kun, esto es para ti. Siempre he sido una fan de Arashi. Usted es mi ichiba al igual que Aiba Kun, en la caja hay dos regalos uno para usted y el otro para Masaki, ¿podría entregárselo, por favor?_

 _Todos esperaban que tirara aquella caja y las cartas al piso y luego soltar algún insulto a la chica, después de todo era una hija de muggles. Y lo que es peor una Gryffindor. El comedor se mantenía en silencio esperando a ver la reacción que tendría. Si esta situación me hubiera pasado hace unos años, estoy seguro de que hubiera reaccionado de la peor manera, insultando y humillando a la chica. Pero ya no era el mismo. Ohno San nos había enseñado en cierta manera a ser humildes con las fans, como el solía decir: "Las fans hacen un gran esfuerzo en comprarnos regalos o escribiendo una carta, donde plasman todo su amor a nosotros y seríamos muy ingratos al no aceptarlo". Al ver que la chica seguía con sus manos extendidas mirando al suelo, me fui acercando intentado mostrar una sonrisa amable, cosa que era muy difícil, después de todo era conocido por todos como el Príncipe del Hielo. Tomé entre mis manos los regalos rozando levemente la palma de su mano lo que ocasionó que se sonrojara._

 _—Le daré tu carta y tu regalo a Aiba chan, él estará feliz de recibirlo. ¿Puedo preguntar cuál es tu nombre? —intentaba sonar amable. Si había algo que nuestro líder Ohno nos había enseñado era a siempre ser gentil con las fans, ya que ellas eran las que apoyaban a Arashi demostrándonos todo su amor._

 _—Mi-Mi nombre es Paola —no pude evitar sonreír al ver la timidez de la chica. Solíamos tratar con fans que se comportaban de diferentes. Nino y Jun las habían clasificado en dos maneras. Las locas, que gritaban cada vez que nos veían: "¡TE VAMOS A VIOLAR, CÁSATE CONMIGO!" - ó lo que daba más miedo- "¡HAZME UN HIJO!". El otro tipo de fans eran las calmadas o tímidas, las que respetaban nuestra intimidad y las reglas de la agencia Johnnys, con ellas era más fácil de tratar. Escuché cuando la chica intentaba decir algo, le presté toda mi atención. —Soy fan desde que Arashi debutó en Hawaii. Al principio, quien llamó mi atención fue Jun Matsumoto, por su Dorama Kimi No Petto, luego poco a poco me fuiste gustando al protagonizar la comedia romántica "Romance salvaje", su personaje de chico engreído y frío pero que podía ser tierno me enamoró, y Aiba, me gustó su personalidad. Desde entonces ustedes dos son mis ichiba._

 _Al escuchar las palabras de la chica no pude más que sonreír y agradecerle por sus palabras. Vi de reojo como Granger apretaba su tenedor como si estuviera molesta. ¿Acaso estará celosa? No, claro que no, ella tiene a la comadreja pobretona. Sería ridículo que ella tuviera celos. Agradecí a la chica y me dirigí a la mesa donde comería, cada vez que veía como ese estúpido pobretón ponía sus asquerosas manos en ella me daban ganas de matarlo a golpes. No lo podía negar seguía amando a esa sangre sucia, y eso era lo que más coraje me daba. ¿Cómo alguien como yo, que podía tener a cualquier chica que quisiera, podía amar a la insufrible Granger? Sonará enfermo, pero siempre que tenía sexo, me imaginaba que la que gemía, la que suspiraba mi nombre al oído era Hermione. Si lo sé… estoy enfermo, pero era algo que no podía evitar. Pero lo he decidido antes que estas vacaciones terminen, tendré a la sangre sucia en mi cama. Todo lo que Draco Malfoy, se propone lo consigue y esta no será la excepción._

 _ **Hermione POV**_

 _¡Estúpida Paola! ¿Cómo se atrevía a darle regalos a mi serpiente? ¡Un momento! ¿Acaso había dicho acaso mi serpiente? Y lo más importante, estoy celosa, al diablo con todo, si que lo estoy. Draco, era mío, yo tengo más derecho que una tipa que fingía su inocencia, solo para acercarse a un chico por el simple hecho de ser famoso. Me encontraba tan inmersa maldiciendo internamente que no había escuchado que Harry me llamaba._

 _—Hermione… ¿estás bien? —me preguntó Harry preocupado al ver como apretaba los cubiertos—. ¿Tienes algún problema? ¿Podemos ayudarte en algo?_

 _—No es nada Harry. Lo que pasa es que recordé que aún no termino un trabajo. Eso es todo —me sentía mal por mentirle a mis amigos, pero no podía decirles la razón de mi molestia, quedaría como una idiota y no quería eso._

 _Sentía que Ron pasaba sus manos en mis piernas, intentando provocarme. En otro momento me hubiera sonrojado o incluso nos hubiéramos escapado algunas de las torres para tener sexo. Pero el día de hoy no me sentía de humor. No podía sacarme de la cabeza a cierto rubio arrogante y vanidoso. ¡Ese maldito Draco! Me las iba a pagar. Quite las manos de Ron con brusquedad, cosa que lo sorprendió, no entendía el por qué de aquella reacción por parte mía. Luego de que la cena terminó nos dirigimos a la sala de descanso. Después de todo solo estaría por un rato ya que por ser prefecta tenía que hacer la ronda. Caminaba por los pasillos junto a Harry, Ginny, Lavender, Luna y Ron, que en ese momento tomaba mi mano. Nos detuvimos en uno de los pasillos al escuchar la voz de Malfoy, parecía que hablaba con alguien. Nos asomamos un poco y cuál fue nuestra sorpresa que Draco Malfoy platicaba con alguien por medio de una computadora, que seguramente el director Snape hechizó para que funcionara en el mundo mágico._

 _—¿Qué diablos hace la víbora hablando con esa cosa? Y no solo eso, parece que aquel aparato le contesta, de seguro no tiene ningún amigo y por eso tiene que hablar con esa cosa de metal —el pelirrojo comentó riéndose, mientras veíamos al rubio hablar por medio del micrófono que tenía incluido la computadora. Tuve que cubrirle la boca para que no nos escuchara._

 _—¿Quieres guardar silencio, Ronald? No ves que se dará cuenta que estamos aquí. Esa cosa es una computadora la cual se puede usar para platicar con otras personas que no están cerca —lo regañé manteniendo mi mano en su boca, a lo cual el asintió sorprendido. Nos quedamos escondidos escuchando la plática de Malfoy._

 _ **DRACO POV**_

 _Luego de la cena, me dispuse a ir a mi dormitorio. Pero no me sentía de ánimos para estar encerrado, además de que en cierta manera me sentía solo. Ya me había acostumbrado a compartir el departamento con el grupo, a pesar de que muchas veces estábamos ocupados con nuestras agendas por separado. Siempre que llegaba al departamento estaba alguno de ellos, no era raro ver a Sakurai Kun en la sala concentrado en un libro, o a Ninomiya pegado a la televisión jugando videojuegos o viendo algún anime. Aiba, se la pasaba en la cocina preparándonos la cena, por ser hijo de un gran chef le gustaba cocinar, cosa que a nosotros nos agradaba ya que solíamos comer comida deliciosa, nuestro Aiba tenía una buena sazón. Ohno era un caso aparte, el hombre cuando no tenía agenda o algo parecido se la pasaba encerrado en su estudio de arte, que la agencia mando a poner en nuestro departamento. Podía pasar horas en aquel lugar trabajando en su arte como el solía decirle. El que menos estaba en el departamento era Jun, ya que al ser el único que tenía novia salía a menudo con ella, y cuando Mao tenía mucho trabajo Matsumoto se la pasaba en casa de Ikuta Toma o Oguri Shun, ya que eran amigos cercanos. Las raras ocasiones que estaba en el departamento se la pasaba trabajando planificando los conciertos de Arashi, ya que él era la mente maestra en tan fabulosos conciertos. Recordé que Snape me había dado una varita. La saqué del bolsillo de mi pantalón para usarla haciendo aparecer mi computadora. Agradecía a mi padrino por usar algún hechizo para poder usar mi laptop en el mundo mágico. Me senté en las escaleras que daban a una de las torres. Nadie solía venir a estos lugares. Abrí mi computadora para ver si alguno de esos bobos estaría conectado. Sho, era el único en línea, le mandé una invitación para poder tener una video llamada con él, la cual no tardo mucho en contestar._

 _—¿Cómo la estás pasando Draco? —me preguntó Sho como una sonrisa en su rostro. Podía notar que estaba en el departamento, evidentemente estaba estudiando para alguno de sus exámenes._

 _—Por ahora todo va bien, ¿cómo va todo por allí? —le respondí con educación si había a alguien a quien le tenía mucho respeto ese era a Sakurai Senpai. Después de todo, él era como un hermano mayor para mí._

 _—Todos estamos bien. Jun, como siempre, está preparando nuestro concierto de aniversario. Creo que este año será en Hawaii como es la tradición. Aún no es seguro, pero hay muchas posibilidades. Aiba, se compró un perro el cual vivirá con nosotros —sonreí al ver como Sho, suspiraba. Todos sabíamos que a Aiba le encantaba los animales. Solía tener muchos perros muy bien cuidados en casa de sus padres—. Nino está jugando Super Mario, y Ohno está en la sala. ¿Te gustaría hablar con ellos? —me preguntó a lo cual yo asentí._

 _—¡Draco, hermano! Te extrañamos, eres un ingrato. Luego de que me tomé la molestia y mi valioso tiempo para hacer tu equipaje lo olvidaste —me reí al escuchar el tono de voz de Ninomiya, no cabía duda de que el enano tacaño era el rey del drama. No por nada era considerado un gran actor._

 _—No seas dramático enano, además ya compré ropa nueva, la cual estoy usando. Por cierto, no uses mi ropa siempre la devuelves rota o sucia —exclamé un poco molesto. Nino, solía usar mi ropa y devolvérmela un mes después sucia o rota._

 _—Eres un pesado envidioso —me sacó la lengua cruzando sus brazos a su pecho haciendo un puchero enojado lo que me causó gracia—. Y dime, ¿ya te encontraste con la chica que te rechazó y causó que te convirtieras en el Príncipe de Hielo?_

 _Al escuchar lo último fruncí el ceño enojado. Aún recordaba como esa maldita comadreja pasaba sus manos por las piernas de Granger, y la muy tonta no hacía nada para apartar su asquerosa mano. Escuché la voz de Ohno del otro lado de la computadora, me miraba con cierta preocupación, si habían dos tipos que me conocían a la perfección esos eran Ohno y Sho._

 _—¿No tienes nada que contarnos? —me preguntó el líder mientras se sentaba a un lado de Sho, dejando a un lado su libreta de dibujo. Ohno podía ser un chico tímido, pero en el momento de ser líder sabía cumplir con su función perfectamente. Sabiendo que no me lo quitaría de encima hasta que les contara que me pasaba, respiré hondo para poder hablar, veía como cada uno tomaba un lugar cerca de la pantalla para poder escucharme._

 _—Muy bien… les contaré que es lo que me tiene nervioso… Pero si alguno de ustedes se burla dénse por muertos, y por ese alguno me refiero a Ninomiya y Matsu Jun, no estoy para sus bromas o sarcasmos —comentó mirando de reojo a los mencionados—. Chicos los extraño a cada uno, creo que estoy demasiado acostumbrado a cada uno, me siento solo —suspiré manteniendo los ojos cerrados—. Extraño jugar videojuegos con Nino, leer un buen libro junto a Sho, y luego hablar de que nos pareció. Extraño la comida que Aiba prepara para mí cuando me siento cansado o desanimado, así como extraño que Jun me muestre cada una de las ideas que tiene para los conciertos de Arashi, o salir a tomar y terminar los dos borrachos y el haciendo el ridículo —eso ultimo lo dije con burla lo que ocacionó el sonrojo de Matsu Jun—. También extraño ver a Ohno trabajar en alguna de sus obras de arte o acompañarlo a alguna exposición —luego de haber dicho todo eso bajé la mirada sonrojado, me dispuse a esperar la risa burlona de Nino o el sarcasmo de Jun, pero no llegó nada de eso._

 _—Oye viejo, es normal que te sientas así. Hemos estado juntos tanto tiempo que al estar separados por más de dos días cada uno se siente raro. Pero pronto volveremos a vernos. Lo que debes hacer es divertirte pasar un buen rato con tu padrino —estaba impresionado por las palabras de Ninomiya. Por lo general me esperaba un comentario con burla, pero sus palabras reflejaban todo lo contrario._

 _—Somos Arashi, y pase lo que pase nos mantendremos juntos Draco Kun. También te extrañamos, pero este viaje era necesario para que pudieras sanar tu corazón y puedas seguir adelante con tu vida —comentó Aiba con una gran sonrisa, nuestro masaki siempre era un chico comprensivo que siempre buscaba la manera de animar a los demás._

 _—Draco, eres el menor de Arashi. Es por eso que siempre cuidamos de ti, porque a pesar de que siempre quieras aparentar que eres un chico frío y sin sentimientos, no eres nada de eso. Al contrario, la forma en que te preocupas de que Arashi se encuentre bien, así como cuando intentas controlar tu carácter para no dar una mala imagen del grupo, lo único que nos demuestras es la bondad que hay en tu corazón—. Las palabras de Sho, me llegaban a lo más profundo de mi corazón antes de ser parte de Arashi. Era alguien que solo se preocupaba por sí mismo, pero al momento de que debutamos y todo lo que pasamos nuestra amistad se fue volviendo más y más fuerte, ahora cada uno nos consideramos familia._

 _—Sho tiene razón, más que un grupo somos una familia que nos apoyamos en todo. Es por esa razón que queremos que dejes atrás los rencores, que hagas las paces con tus amigos y tu familia. Créeme cuando logres todo eso podrás seguir adelante —sonreí levemente cada palabra de Ohno, se escuchaba con madurez, él siempre sabía que decir para hacernos sentir bien. Sin embargo, el tema de mi familia era más complicado de lo que parecía._

 _—Ánimo amigo, ya verás que todo se solucionará de la mejor manera. Deja por un momento ser el Príncipe de Hielo, habla con tus padres. ¿Por qué no los invitas a un concierto de Arashi? —la pregunta de Jun me tomó por sorpresa. Ellos no conocían a mis padres, antes de ir a algún concierto preferirían la muerte a manos del señor tenebroso._

 _ **HERMIONE POV**_

 _Todos estábamos sorprendidos. Jamás en nuestra vida nos hubiéramos imaginado que Draco Malfoy se portara de esa manera tan amable con otras personas, él solía ser un cretino cruel y déspota, pero en estos momentos se veía alguien completamente diferente. Esa manera de tratar a esas personas era completamente diferente, los trataba con amabilidad e incluso se podría decir que con cariño. Le hice señas a Harry para caminar por otro lado y llegar a nuestra torre. No quería molestar a Draco, ahora que habíamos descubierto otra cara de él._

 _—No me lo puedo creer. La serpiente siendo amable con otras personas. ¿En qué clase de mundo paralelo hemos caído? —habló Ginny sorprendida mientras caminábamos._

 _—Bueno, de seguro algo se trae entre manos. Ese imbécil no es de confiar —escupió Ron con desagrado mientras mantenía mi mano entre la suya—. Me pregunto quién puede ser amigo de Draco Malfoy si es un ser desagradable._

 _Las palabras de Ron me molestaron. Era verdad que muchas veces era un cretino, pero también tenía su lado amable. Yo pude conocer a ese Draco Malfoy gentil._

 _—Por lo que escuchamos son sus compañeros de grupo. ¿Recuerdas que nos dijo que era integrante de un grupo musical? —comentó Harry—. Así que lo más probable es que sean ellos. Me pregunto qué clase de música cantarán._

 _Por ser premio anual tenía una torre para mí sola. Algo que me agradaba ya que podía estudiar sin que nadie me molestara. Me despedí de Ron con un leve beso para luego entrar a mi torre. Al llegar saqué la computadora que mi madre me había dado en navidad. Usé el mismo hechizo que el director Snape usó en la computadora de Malfoy para que la mía funcionara. Me puse a buscar información sobre el grupo de Draco. No estaban del todo mal, eran atractivos. Por lo que leí eran considerados el grupo más importante y popular de Japón. Me puse a escuchar sus canciones y en definitiva eran muy buenas. Escuché la canción con la que debutaron, que tenía el mismo nombre del grupo, así como otras más, tenían buen ritmo. Al ver la hora apagué la computadora, otro día escucharía con calma sus canciones. Ahora tenía que cumplir con mis obligaciones como premio anual. Al salir de mi dormitorio me encaminé por los pasillos, pero sin saber por qué, me dirigí a donde estaba Malfoy, quien mantenía los ojos cerrados mientras escuchaba una de las canciones que hace unos minutos yo estuve escuchando en mi dormitorio. Caminé hasta quedar frente a él, al darse cuenta que estaba parada cerca abrió los ojos mirándome sonriendo, su sonrisa me puso nerviosa sin saber la razón._

 **-0-**

* * *

 **Por fin termine el capitulo lamento la tardanza pero estaba algo ocupada que les esta pareciendo la historia me gustaría que me dejaran su opinion y disculpen las faltas de ortografía prometo ir mejorando mi problema de dislexia. espero tengan un buen inicio de semana**


	3. venganzas y una nueva vida

**_Hola chicas, espero se encuentren de maravilla. Por motivos de redacción decidí cambiar un poco los capítulos, gracias a una buena amiga Doristarazona, un fuerte aplauso para ella ya que sin su buen trabajo este fic no estaría bien redactado. También quiero agradecerles, a cada una de esas personas que me han apoyado dándome consejos y sugerencias, créanme que cada consejo me ayuda mucho para seguir mejorando poco a poco , también quiero aclarar que este fic nació gracias a una canción de Arashi llamada Wish ya que la canción en cierta manera es como si describiera la relación de Draco y Hermione es por eso que mientras escribía escuchaba esa canción se me vino a la mente la historia y me anime a plasmarla . Bueno si mas que comentar les dejo el capitulo 3_**

* * *

 _**Capítulo 3 La venganza y el inicio de una nueva vida**_

* * *

 _ **5 AÑOS ANTES**_

 _ **Draco POV**_

 _Me encontraba caminando por los pasillos con mis amigos. Si había algo que caracterizaba a los Slytherin era nuestro porte y elegancia en el momento de caminar. Nuestras familias siempre nos habían inculcado que nosotros éramos superiores a los demás, sobre todo a los Gryffindor, que era donde se encontraba la mayoría de los impuros. Mientras caminábamos vimos que Potter junto a la comadreja y la sangre sucia caminaban hacia nuestra dirección. Sonreí a mis amigos, ellos parecieron entender lo que planeaba hacer ya que ellos comenzaron a reír por lo bajo, nos hicimos a un lado para dejar que pasara el trío Gryffindor, pero cuando Granger pasó a mi lado, le metí el pie lo que ocasionó que cayera al suelo con todos sus amados libros. Todos comenzamos a reír mientras la Leona me miraba con odio._

 _—Granger deberías fijarte por donde caminas —comenté inocentemente, lo que provocó que me fulminara aún más con la mirada. Crucé mis brazos sonriendo—. No todo es tan malo sangre sucia, después de todo el suelo es un lugar más adecuado para ti._

 _—¡Maldito idiota! ¡Me metiste el pie! —vi cómo se levantaba sacudiendo un poco su túnica, mientras me miraba con el ceño fruncido—. ¿No tienes a nadie mejor que molestar que a nosotros? ¿Tan patética es tu vida que buscas molestar a otros?_

 _Sus palabras me fueron molestando, ¿cómo se atrevía a hablarme de esa manera? Ella no era nadie importante, solo era una maldita sangre sucia. Y sólo era tomada en cuenta por ser la amiga del niño que vivió. Estoy seguro de que sin Potter ella no sería nadie importante. Di unos pasos para quedar frente a ella mantenía los brazos cruzados._

 _—A diferencia de ti sangre sucia mi vida es perfecta. Tengo todo lo que puedo pedir además que mi familia es una de las más importantes del mundo mágico, a diferencia de ti que tienes que esforzarte el doble para poder sobre salir —mirándola de arriba abajo con asco—. ¿Pero sabes qué es lo realmente triste? Que si no fuera por Potter no serías más que otra sangre sucia en Hogwarts. Eres realmente patética._

 _Noté como Potter y la comadreja mantenían el ceño fruncido, apretaban sus puños con rabia. Si había algo que caracterizaba a los Gryffindor era su lealtad a sus compañeros. Sabía que en cualquier momento alguno de ellos me golpearía, pero no me importaba me encantaba molestarlos._

 _—Eres un maldito bastardo, no tienes ningún derecho a tratar a Hermione de esa manera —Weasley me sujetó con sus manos de mi túnica—. Te obligaré a que te disculpes con ella._

 _Si había algo que siempre me había desagradado era que me dieran órdenes. Me quité las manos de la comadreja de mi ropa. ¡Diablos! Ahora tendría que quemarla._

 _—Escúchame comadreja, a mí, ni tú ni nadie va a venir a darme órdenes, ¿entendiste? Y jamás en esta vida le pediré disculpas a alguien como Granger. La próxima vez que te atrevas a tocarme considera que es lo último que harás en tu asquerosa vida._

 _—No vale la pena, Ron. Lo único que lograremos es que le bajen puntos a nuestra casa— Potter se puso en medio de nosotros intentando convencer a Weasley, para luego voltear a verme—. La próxima vez que te atrevas a faltarle al respeto de esa manera a nuestra amiga te las verás conmigo._

 _—No me das miedo Potter. Y sobre faltarle al respeto a la sangre sucia, ella nos falta el mismo con su maldita presencia. Ella no es digna de estar aquí y debería saberlo —sin poder evitarlo me le quedé viendo a la chica quien mantenía la mirada en mí, pero había algo raro. Sus ojos estaban cristalinos como si estuviera aguantando las ganas de llorar._

 _La comadreja estaba a punto de contestarme cuando apareció su hermana menor, quien al ver el estado de Granger corrió a abrazarla. Dirigí una mirada a mis compañeros, y comenzamos a caminar alejándonos de aquel pasillo. Me sentía un poco culpable por ser el causante de las lágrimas de la castaña, jamás había tolerado que una mujer llorara. Sacudí mi cabeza no debía pensar de esa manera esa sangre sucia se lo merecía._

 _ **Hermione POV**_

 _Estaba cansada de las malditas humillaciones del estúpido de Malfoy. Ya había sido suficiente estaba decidida a vengarme de él a como diera lugar. Me limpié las lágrimas, no lloraría por alguien como ese bastardo. Esta sería la última vez que los insultos de ese niño malcriado me afectaban de esa manera. Estaba tan concentrada en mis propios pensamientos que no escuché que Harry me llamaba, hasta que sentí su mano en mi hombro._

 _—¿Hermione, estás bien? —me preguntó Harry con preocupación—. No dejes que las palabras de un tipo como Malfoy te afecten. Tú eres mil veces mejor que él —sentí como mi amigo me abrazaba a lo cual asentí con la cabeza._

 _—Lo sé Harry. Te prometo que esta es la última vez que lloraré por algo que ese imbécil me diga. He decidido vengarme de él, acompáñenme a nuestra sala común para que les cuente cual es mi plan, necesitaré toda su ayuda._

 _Caminamos a nuestra torre. Había decidido darle su merecido a ese bastardo purista de sangre, lo humillaría y le daría donde más le duele, en su orgullo. Al llegar a la sala común, cada uno se sentó en el suelo esperando que les contara mi plan de venganza._

 _—¿Saben cuál sería la peor humillación para ese idiota? —les pregunté esperando su respuesta, pero ellos negaron con su cabeza a lo cual yo sonreí—. Enamorarse de una sangre sucia y que ella lo rechace. Haré que Draco Malfoy se enamoré de mí, para luego decirle enfrente de todos que jamás sentí nada por él, que fue una simple venganza. Su gran orgullo quedará hecho pedazos, y lo peor será la humillación pública a la que lo someteré._

 _Harry, Ronald y Ginny me miraban sorprendidos. Ninguno había dicho nada, la primera en hablar fue mi mejor amiga, que se levantó para abrazarme diciéndome que me ayudaría en todo lo que necesitara, que ya era hora que le dieran su merecido al mal nacido de Malfoy. Con Harry y Ron fue más difícil, pero al final aceptaron ayudarme. Después de todo, ellos también querían vengarse de todas las que ese estúpido nos había hecho. Y que mejor que darle en su estúpido orgullo._

 _Al principio las cosas no estuvieron nada fáciles. Draco no era un chico fácil de enamorar poco a poco, mi plan comenzaba a dar frutos. Una noche me lo topé en la torre de Astronomía, se encontraba sentado en una de las escaleras, tenía su rostro escondido entre sus manos al principio se comportó con la hostilidad que lo caracterizaba y que tanto odiaba._

 _—Malfoy ¿te encuentras bien? —le pregunté sentándome a un lado de él, mientras él mantenía su rostro escondido entre sus manos._

 _Quitó sus manos del rostro para voltear a verme con el ceño fruncido. Estaba furioso, se levantó manteniendo su vista en mí. ¿Por qué este chico tenía que ser alguien tan complicado?_

 _—Escúchame Granger, no necesito de tu estúpida lastima. Así que lárgate de aquí, vete con Potter o la comadreja y a mi déjame en paz —me gritó apretando sus puños, se dio la vuelta para irse de aquel lugar, pero sin saber la razón, me levanté y lo tomé del brazo evitando que lo hiciera._

 _—No es lastima Malfoy, deberías ser un poco más amable con las personas que nos preocupamos por ti —me regañé mentalmente, ¿cómo pude decirle aquello? Soy una idiota._

 _—Sí, claro sangre sucia. No seas hipócrita, tal vez eso te funcione con Potter y con Weasley, porque son unos idiotas. Pero conmigo no. ¿Quién te va a creer que te preocupas por mí? Ni siquiera nos toleramos —se soltó de mi agarre mirándome con esos ojos grises tan penetrantes que lograban intimidarme._

 _—Pues lo quieras creer o no, me preocupo por ti. Pero eso me gano por preocuparme por una maldita serpiente sin sentimientos como tú —exclamé fingiendo tristeza, si quería ganarme a Malfoy tenía que actuar como si de verdad me preocupara._

 _Por unos minutos nos quedamos en silencio. Supuse que estaba pensando en mis palabras, pues no había hecho ninguno de sus estúpidos comentarios sarcásticos. Al ver que no respondía me dispuse a irme de la torre, ya buscaría otro momento de poder llevar a cabo mi plan contra él. Caminé unos pasos cuando escuché que me llamaba me detuve, pero no me giré para verlo._

 _—Granger, espera un momento. ¿Es verdad lo que me dijiste hace unos minutos? ¿De verdad te importa lo que me pase? —me preguntó dudando de mis palabras._

 _—Por algo te pregunté, si no me importara hubiera seguido de largo —le contesté simplemente sin voltearme—. Pero olvídalo, ya me dejaste en claro que no necesitas de nadie. Eres Draco sin sentimientos Malfoy. No te preocupes no volverá a pasar._

 _Cuando estaba a punto de reanudar mi camino sentí que me tomó de la mano. Sonreí levemente, mis planes comenzaban a dar frutos. Estuvimos hablando un buen rato. Por primera vez no hubo insultos de parte suya. Después de aquel día nos solíamos encontrar frecuentemente en el mismo lugar para platicar. Poco a poco la confianza fue creciendo entre nosotros, me contaba sobre su familia, el odio que su padre sentía hacia los muggles. Algo que me dejó sorprendida, es que el me confesó que jamás le importó la sangre, que esas eran ideas de su padre. Cuando me platicaba sobre su madre se le iluminaban los ojos, es como si fuera otro Draco. Su madre, a pesar de aparentar ser una mujer fría, era cariñosa con él. Según lo que me contaba, su familia tenía una imagen que cuidar, ellos no podían permitirse dar muestras de afecto en público por que sería considerado debilidad. El 12 de mayo Draco me citó cerca del lago, porque él tenía algo interesante que decirme. Llegué cinco minutos antes. Si había algo que realmente odiara eso era la impuntualidad. El llegó a los diez minutos, aunque se notaba un poco nervioso. Nos quedamos unos momentos en silencio, era un poco incómodo. Hasta que él se decidió a hablar._

 _—Hermione, estos meses que nos hemos conocido más, me he dado cuenta de que no me eres indiferente —su voz se escuchaba nerviosa le costaba trabajo hablar—. No soy alguien romántico, pero quiero preguntarte algo ¿quieres ser mi novia? —en estos momentos el rostro de Draco se asemejaba mucho al color de cabello de Ron a causa del sonrojo._

 _—¿Quieres que seamos novios? ¿Es que ya no te importa que sea una sangre sucia? —pregunté mirándolo a los ojos esperando su respuesta._

 _—Eso dejó de tener importancia en el momento en que empezaste a gustarme. No me importa si eres sangre pura o no, me importa lo que siento cuando estás conmigo —al escuchar sus palabras me sorprendí. Jamás me imaginé que alguien como Draco Malfoy pudiera decir aquellas palabras. Tomó mis manos entre las suyas apretándolas un poco, esperando mi respuesta a su pregunta—. Bien, ¿quieres ser mi novia?_

 _—Sí Draco, quiero ser tu novia —sentí como me envolvía entre sus brazos sonriendo complacida, había logrado lo que me propuse, enamorarlo. Esperaría un poco más para poder culminar mi plan, pero en ese momento sentía algo raro. Me sentía nerviosa al sentir sus brazos en mi cuerpo, una sensación de calidez que no sabía cómo explicar. Tal vez fuera el sentir su cuerpo contra el mío, no debía ser nada importante._

 _Malfoy se fue acercando a mí mientras yo mantenía mi mirada en el suelo. Me sentía nerviosa al tenerlo tan cerca, con una de sus manos tomó mi barbilla para que nuestras miradas se encontraran por primera vez, no pude evitar perderme en sus hermosos ojos grises. Por primera vez no reflejaban sarcasmo ni burla, al contrario, podía notar la calidez de su mirada, un sentimiento extraño que no sabía como explicar fue brotando de mi pecho._

 _—¿Sabes? Es la primera vez que me declaro a una chica. Como te podrás dar cuenta, no soy para nada romántico, no soy el tipo de chico que suele leer poesía barata o dar flores que al poco tiempo se marchitarán —él mantenía su frente pegada a la mía, mantenía los ojos cerrados como intentando trasmitir lo que en ese momento sentía—. A pesar de no ser alguien que sepa expresar sus sentimientos con palabras, lo intentaré hacer con hechos._

 _No sabía por qué, pero mi corazón latía de una manera tan apresurada como si en cualquier comento fuera a salirse de mi pecho. Me regañé mentalmente, no debía sentir eso que estaba sintiendo, todo era una venganza. No había sentimientos de mi parte hacia él, sin embargo, cada una de sus palabras me hacían feliz. Sentí como sus labios rozaban con los míos, eran cálidos, dulces, el beso fue un pequeño roce, él intentaba trasmitir lo que en ese momento estaba sintiendo, paso mi mano por su rostro sintiendo la suavidad de su piel, y sin saber la razón le dije aquellas palabras._

 _—Te quiero Draco —una parte de mí me repetía que la única razón por haberle dicho eso era para poder llevar a cabo mi plan de venganza. Él sonrió complacido, y me besó sosteniendo mi rostro con sus manos._

 _Luego de unos minutos él se despidió, tenía clases y la profesora Minerva no era tan amable con él cómo lo era Severus, ambos nos dirigimos al castillo tomados de la mano. Él se fue por la izquierda y yo por la derecha, al llegar a la sala de descanso me esperaba Harry, Ginny y Ron, quien se mantenía mirándome._

 _—Y bien, ¿qué paso con Malfoy? —preguntó Ginny mirándome con curiosidad mientras tomaba asiento a un lado de Harry._

 _—Todo salió de acuerdo con el plan. Él me pidió hace unos minutos ser su novia y le dije que sí —cerré los ojos suspirando aún apoyada en la puerta._

 _—Hermione se lo difícil que debe ser para ti fingir ser novia de ese bastardo, pero no te preocupes no será por mucho. Dentro de poco se llevará su merecido —por un momento las palabras de Ron me tomaron por sorpresa, no había suspirado porque me desagradara la idea de ser la novia de Draco, sino por lo que había sentido cuando me besó. Pero no podía decirle eso a mis amigos._

 _—Ron tiene razón, no será por mucho tiempo, tranquila Hermy —el niño que vivió se levantó de su asiento para poner su mano en mi hombro, intentando mostrar apoyo en esos momentos._

 _Me disculpé con ellos diciendo que tenía mucho que estudiar, no quería escuchar más lo que me decían. No es como si me sintiera culpable, después de todo Malfoy se lo merecía. Pero me preguntaba si al hacerle eso no era yo una mucho peor persona que él. Fueron pasando los meses y sin darme cuenta había llegado el ultimo día de clase me dirigía a mi torre cuando sentí que alguien me tomaba de la cintura._

 _—¿Adónde vas con tanta prisa cosa? —diablos, odiaba que me dijera de esa manera, pero el muy estúpido disfrutaba hacerme enojar. Según él me veía mucho más hermosa, así que me separé dándole un golpe en el brazo, lo cual él se rio._

 _—Idiota, ¿cuántas veces te he dicho que odio que me llames así? —le reclamé manteniendo mis brazos cruzados, a lo cual el muy bobo lo único que hizo fue besarme en la mano sacándome sonrisa._

 _—No seas amargada Granger. Sabes el por qué te digo de esa manera. Eres la cosa más hermosa que he visto —comentó pasando su mano en su cabello mientras me volvía a abrazar._

 _Estos últimos meses en los que Draco y yo hemos salido han sido los mejores. Pude conocer otro lado de Malfoy que me gusta mucho. Compartimos muchas cosas en común, por ejemplo, ambos disfrutamos de la lectura, además de ser los mejores estudiantes de nuestras respectivas casas, amamos los chocolates y muchas cosas más. Debo admitir que caí en mi propia trampa, me enamoré, la que se enamoró como una tonta fui yo. Me angustia que él pueda enterarse de la verdad. Por eso he decidido decirle toda la verdad mañana, y me encargaré de demostrarle que lo quiero._

 _—Hermione, ¿estás bien? Te quedaste pensativa —el pasó su mano por mi cabello preocupado—. Sabes que puedes contarme lo que sea, intentaré ayudarte —escuchar esas palabras me reconfortaron. Sabía que sería duro hablarle con la verdad, pero sé que él lo iba a entender._

 _—Estoy bien no te preocupes. Pero dime, ¿qué es lo que haces cerca de la torre de los Gryffindor? Pensé que las serpientes tenían miedo a los leones —comenté con burla a lo cual el bufó molesto._

 _—No digas esas tonterías, no les tengo miedo, simplemente no me agradan. Y vine a buscarte porque en la tarde quiero darte algo. Te veré en el pasillo que da a la torre de astronomía a las 4pm. Mañana no tendremos mucho tiempo de vernos, yo regresaré a la mansión, y tú con tus padres. Es por eso por lo que quiero aprovechar para entregártelo hoy._

 _—¿Y se puede saber qué es eso tan importante que quieres darme? —pregunté pasando mi mano en su cabello. Sabía que así podría convencerlo de que me dijera lo que me daría —vamos dime qué es._

 _—No lo intentes Granger no seas impaciente —me dio un corto beso y salió corriendo, sabía que si se quedaba terminaría convenciéndolo, reía y seguí mi camino._

 _El día pasó muy rápido, eran las 3:40 de la tarde. Me encaminé a la torre de astronomía, al llegar me quedé unos minutos sentada cuando escuché las voces de Harry, Ginny y Ron. Me levanté al verlos a unos pasos de mí._

 _—¿Qué hacen caminando por la torre de astronomía? —pregunté con curiosidad, era raro que ellos estuvieran por aquí los tres me miraban con interés._

 _—Quisimos tomar un atajo hasta nuestra torre. Ya sabes, queremos terminar de hacer nuestras maletas. Tengo el presentimiento que mañana no tendremos el tiempo suficiente —me contestó Harry— ¿Y tú que haces aquí sola Hermy?_

 _—Estaba esperando a Malfoy, quedamos en vernos aquí a las 4 pm —noté como mis amigos se tensaron al escuchar que esperaba a Draco. Desde hacía unas semanas me habían propuesto terminar con el plan, decirle a Malfoy que solo fue una venganza. Siempre les decía que no era el momento._

 _—Sobre eso Hermione no crees que ya es hora de que le digas la verdad al bastardo ese —me preguntó la pelirroja mientras yo me ponía nerviosa al escucharla._

 _—Sobre eso quería hablar con ustedes, verán yo quería hablar de la venganza. Ya no quiero seguir con eso —las miradas de mis amigos cambiaron en unos segundos. La de Harry era de sorpresa al igual que la de Ginny, pero la que me preocupaba era la de Ron, estaba llena de enojo e ira, apretaba sus puños con furia._

 _—¿Qué demonios te pasa Hermione? No me digas que te has enamorado de ese imbécil? Esto desde un principio era una venganza. ¿Es que ya te olvidaste lo que ese maldito bastardo te ha hecho? Realmente no te entiendo —las palabras de Ron parecían estacas que se iban atravesando en mi corazón. Él tenía razón, Draco fue un idiota, pero también sabía que él había cambiado. Estaba a punto de responderle cuando escuché los aplausos atrás de nosotros. Por Merlín, que no fuera él. Lentamente me fui volteando hasta que lo vi. Sentí mi corazón romperse en ese momento._

 _ **Draco POV**_

 _Caminaba a toda prisa había quedado de ver a Hermione a las 4pm, y se me había hecho tarde gracias al idiota de Nott, quien me había distraído. Sabía que mi novia odiaba la impuntualidad. Al llegar a un pasillo que daba a la torre escuché las voces de Potter, la comadreja y su hermana. Me preguntaba de que planes hablaban cuando escuché algo que me partió el corazón por completo. Weasley había dicho que Hermione me había enamorado por una venganza. No eso no podía ser, ella no era capaz de hacer algo como eso, sin poder evitarlo, mis ojos se empezaron a humedecer. No iba a llorar, un Malfoy no cae tan bajo, estaba furioso, dolido. Le había enseñado una parte oculta de mí, pero a ella no le importaba. Intenté calmarme un poco pero no podía. Salí del pasillo para encararlos, sobre todo a esa maldita sangre sucia y sus idiotas amigos._

 _—Así que todo fue planeado Granger —le dije aplaudiendo con sarcasmo—. Debo felicitarlos por su maravilloso plan. ¿Quién lo podría esperar de la Buena Hermione Granger?_

 _—Draco no es lo que estás pensando —la chica intentó acercarse a mí, pero la separé empujándola, no quería que me tocara con sus asquerosas manos._

 _—¿Qué me dirás sangre sucia? ¿Qué escuché mal? —intentaba controlar mi ira, sabía que si la tenía cerca haría algo de lo que me arrepentiría—. No eres más que una embustera y asquerosa sangre sucia que no vale nada. Y tú Potter, no eres más que un asqueroso huérfano a quien a nadie le importas, ni siquiera tu familia te quiere, te ven como un estorbo para ellos. Y ustedes dos comadrejas, son unos malditos pobretones que jamás podrán sobresalir en nada, siempre vivirán en la miseria dando lástima a todos._

 _No les daría el gusto de que me vieran débil, así que me dirigí a buscar a Snape. Después de todo el día de hoy, había tenido una fuerte discusión con mi padre acerca de salir con la sangre sucia. Me había dicho que jamás permitiría esa relación, que tenía que casarme con alguien de sangre pura. Por supuesto que yo no haría algo como eso. Le dejé en claro que estaría con Granger, y él me había golpeado y desheredado. Ahora en el único que podía confiar era en mi padrino. Sentí que alguien me tomaba de brazo, al girarme pude ver a Granger quien mantenía los ojos llorosos._

 _—Draco creo que merezco que por lo menos me escuches, ¿no crees? —no pude evitar apretar los puños con ira. ¿Quién se creía para pedir algo como eso? Ella no valía la pena, me solté de ella con brusquedad empujándola al piso._

 _—No me vuelvas a tocar asquerosa sangre sucia, ¿me entendiste? No quiero saber nada de ti. No eres más que una impura, no vales nada. La única razón por la que te toman en cuenta es por ser amiga del estúpido de Potter —me di la vuelta para irme necesitaba a hablar con mi padrino. Al llegar a su oficina toqué la puerta esperando a que abriera._

 _—Adelante —contestó seriamente manteniendo su vista en unas hojas. Me dispuse a entrar. Al verme se sorprendió dejando lo que estaba haciendo a un lado—. ¿Qué necesitas Draco? Supe lo que pasó hace un rato con tu padre. Toma asiento y cuéntame lo que te pasa._

 _Suspiré y me senté delante de Severus. Comencé a relatarle lo que había pasado con mi padre y también lo que paso con Potter y Granger. Él se mantenía serio analizando la situación, al terminar de hablar se hizo un silencio incómodo entre nosotros. Hasta que lo escuché bufar poniéndose de pie._

 _—Jamás lo pensé de alguien como Granger. Siempre ha sido la niña buena, pero mira que hacerte algo como eso. Siempre fue la niña buena, la que cumple las reglas. Lo confirmo de nuevo, no se puede juzgar a una persona por como se ve. Bien, según entiendo no quieres estar más en Hogwarts, pero tampoco puedes volver a la mansión._

 _Severus se quedó pensando por unos minutos, hasta que vi como sonreía. Algo que no me agradó, sabía que lo que me diría no era nada agradable. Pero que más podía hacer solo lo tenía a él en estos momentos._

 _—Tengo la solución perfecta para ti Draco. ¿Por qué no te mudas al mundo muggle? Será un nuevo comienzo para ti, podrías aprender cosas nuevas, pero sobre todo no tendrías la presión de tu padre, ni volverías a ver Granger. Es la solución perfecta._

 _—¿Pero qué diablos estás diciendo? ¿Convivir entre apestosos muggles? No, jamás, me niego a caer tan bajo como eso —me puse de pie exaltado, ¿cómo podía proponerme algo como eso? A mí, a Draco Malfoy, un sangre pura—. Además, ¿cómo podré vivir? No tengo dinero._

 _—Bueno, lo de la sangre no te importó mucho cuando iniciaste un amorío con la amiga de Potter. Y sobre el dinero no te preocupes, mensualmente te daré lo suficiente para vivir mientras solucionamos en problema._

 _Diablos, ¿en qué me había metido? No podía hacer nada, dentro de poco estaría rodeado de esos asquerosos seres sin magia. Severus tomó sus cosas para salir de su oficina por la chimenea, y yo fui con él, no pasó ni cinco minutos y llegamos a un pequeño departamento. Esto no se comparaba para nada con mi mansión, pero sabía que no tenía caso quejarme, de todos modos, Snape no me escucharía._

 _—¿Qué te parece? Aquí es donde vivirás. Y no te quejes, es mejor que vivir en la calle —habló con tono serio. Mientras me entregaba las llaves del pequeño departamento —estaré viniendo a verte una vez por semana, para muchos a un eres un niño._

 _—Como quieras, ahora si me disculpas me daré un baño —me mostró donde estaba el baño y los cuartos. Al mismo tiempo que me dejaba dinero para luego marcharse. Al parecer tenía algo importante que hacer._

 _Era difícil acostumbrarme a esta nueva vida. Todo era tan complicado sin magia, pero lo que me tenia mal la mayor parte del día era no saber nada de esa traidora de Granger. Aun me dolía su engaño. Se que fui un bastardo, pero jamás hubiera hecho algo tan bajo como enamorarla. Al día siguiente estaba caminando por uno de esos centros comerciales que tanto le gustaba a los muggles. Al llegar a un restaurante de comida rápida me senté en una mesa alejado de las demás personas. Estaba sumido en mis propios problemas, cuando me di cuenta de que un tipo de aspecto oriental me miraba mucho. Me estaba comenzando a poner nervioso. Cuando notó que lo veía me sonrió, me pregunto qué mirará tanto el hombre. Se puso de pie para caminar a mi mesa donde se sentó a un manteniendo esa sonrisa._

 _—Hola, buenos días muchacho. ¿Cómo estás? —me preguntó extendiendo su mano en forma de saludo. Estaba confundido, a pesar de no ser británico, su inglés era muy bueno. Luego de unos minutos tomé su mano saludándolo._

 _—Hola, estoy bien, gracias —le dije sin mucho interés, para luego soltarle la mano—. ¿Qué es lo que me mira tanto? —pregunté mirándolo con seriedad, a lo cual él mantenía una sonrisa, que hombre tan raro._

 _—Deja que me presente. Mi nombre es Hiroshi Yamada. Soy un cazatalentos de la agencia japonesa Johnnys Jimusho. Y me preguntaba si eres algún niño modelo, o si tienes alguna agencia que te represente._

 _Este tipo estaba loco, ni siquiera sabía de lo que estaba hablando me dispuse a levantarme para irme. No tenía el tiempo para escuchar a un tipo como él. Al ver lo que pretendía el hombre me pidió que lo escuchara, y que si no me interesaba lo que me diría podía irme. Luego de unos minutos de pensarlo suspiré y volví a sentarme._

 _—Bien, como te decía, tienes las características que nuestra agencia busca en un chico. A pesar de todavía ser muy joven, eres un chico apuesto, tienes los ojos de un tono gris que a muchas chicas derretirían, tienes la altura necesaria, pero sobre todo tienes ese porte de príncipe que a las mujeres suele gustarle. ¿No te has fijado como te miran las chicas? —me dijo aquel hombre con una sonrisa mientras tomaba su café, no pude evitar sentirme orgulloso. No es por presumir, pero siempre he sido un niño que atrae la atención de las chicas sin proponérmelo—. ¿Una pregunta sabes cantar? ¿Podrías cantarme algo ahora?_

 _En definitiva, este hombre empezaba a ponerme nervioso. ¿Cómo podía pedirme que cantara en este lugar enfrente de esos muggles? No, en definitiva, no lo haría, me levanté para irme._

 _—No haré algo como eso, váyase al demonio —comencé a caminar cuando escuché algo que llamó mi atención._

 _—Sabes, si aceptas firmar un contrato con nosotros, tendrás todo el dinero que te puedes imaginar, además de vivir rodeado de lujos —al escuchar esas palabras, comencé a pensar mejor las cosas. Después de todo no podía vivir eternamente de mi padrino. Regresé a donde estaba el hombre para volver a contarme._

 _—Está bien, supongamos que acepto. ¿Qué es lo que tengo que hacer? —pregunté con un poco de desconfianza, a lo cual él sonrió dejando a un lado la dona que había comenzado a comer._

 _—Bueno, estoy de vacaciones en Londres. Y tú llamaste mi atención, pero mañana regreso a Japón. ¿Por qué no vienes y alguno de tus padres para firmar el contrato? —al escuchar que mencionaba a mis padres me puse nervioso, ellos jamás harían algo así._

 _—Mis padres me abandonaron, el que se hace cargo de mi es mi padrino. ¿Él puede firmar o no? —pregunté un poco nervioso jugando con mis dedos mirando al piso._

 _—Sí, él puede firmar. Hagamos algo, habla con tu padrino y mañana los espero en este lugar y les explico mejor, ¿te parece? Así podemos hacer una videoconferencia con el CEO de la agencia, te espero mañana a las 6pm, ¿de acuerdo? —el hombre se levantó para irse, pagando la cuenta de lo que había comido. Al llegar a mi departamento le mandé una carta a Severus explicándole que necesitaba verlo a las 5 pm. Le conté sobre el cazatalento, estaba nervioso. ¿Qué tal si tenía algo importante que hacer? Al otro día a las 5 en punto lo vi salir de la chimenea, nos encaminamos a aquella cafetería al llegar el hombre nos esperaba._

 _—Pensé que no vendrías muchacho. Por cierto, nunca me dijiste tu nombre —haciendo un gesto para que nos sentáramos, pidió 3 cafés americanos mientras sacaba un aparato extraño, según me dijo Severus era una computadora portátil, el hombre volteó a vernos sonriendo._

 _—Mi nombre es Draco Malfoy y él es mi padrino Severus Snape —contesté con toda la cortesía que mis padres me habían enseñado._

 _—Un gusto Draco. Como te platiqué ayer, estamos interesados que firmes un contrato exclusivo con nosotros, pero aun por ser menor de edad alguien tiene que hacerse responsable de ti, para que en el momento que empieces a tener ganancias esa persona controle tus ingresos._

 _—Yo soy el tutor legal de Draco. Me podría explicar cómo se maneja lo de la dichosa agencia —preguntó Snape con un tono serio mientras la mesera nos traía los cafés._

 _—Nuestra agencia se compromete en cubrir sus gastos básicos, mientras él es entrenado para poder debutar. Por lo general el proceso dura unos 5 años en los cuales nuestros talentos hacen pequeñas apariciones en televisión, programas de variedad y conciertos de nuestros artistas debutados, todo para que ganen experiencia. Durante ese tiempo él no verá la ganancia si no hasta el momento de su debut. Por lo general nuestros artistas debutan como actores o cantantes en grupos. Nuestra agencia cuenta con los contactos de las mejores universidades de Japón, al igual de institutos, para que nuestros chicos sigan sus estudios de una manera correcta —estaba impresionado por las palabras de aquel hombre, no tendría que preocuparme más por el dinero, además de que estaría lo suficiente ocupado para dejar de pensar en Granger—. Lo único que pedimos es que nuestros artistas tengan un buen comportamiento. No toleramos los escándalos, si alguno provoca una controversia automáticamente será dado de baja de nuestra agencia, y sacado del grupo en que se encuentre. Nuestros jóvenes son vistos como ejemplos para los chicos, es por eso por lo que cuidamos la imagen. En el caso de Draco le ofrecemos casa, comida y todo lo necesario para poder vivir en Japón, así como también afiliarlo a alguno de los institutos, y al mismo tiempo pagarle un tutor para que domine el idioma japonés._

 _Mi padrino se me quedo viendo unos minutos preguntándome con la mirada si estaba dispuesto a aceptar, a lo cual asentí. El hombre prendió aquel aparato, luego de unos minutos un hombre bastante mayor pareció en aquella pantalla. Hiroshi hizo una leve reverencia._

 _—Señor, este es el chico de que le hablé. Su nombre es Draco Malfoy. ¿Qué le parece? —viró un poco la computadora para que el hombre mayor pueda verme._

 _—Un gusto, me llamo Draco —contesté con timidez. Ese hombre era realmente imponente, me ponía un poco nervioso._

 _—Él es nuestro CEO y fundador Johnny Kitagawa, presidente de la agencia —exclamó el cazatalento con respeto._

 _—Es un chico apuesto. No está nada mal. Dime, ¿ya firmó el contrato para empezar a trabajar? —tenía la voz tan potente que aspiraba respeto, era un hombre muy elegante como de unos 60 años. Luego de una breve plática con Severus se dispuso a firmar el contrato._

 _Mi padrino se despidió de mí dado que al siguiente día tomaríamos un vuelo a Japón, le prometí que le escribiría seguido. Al principio fue complicado. No hablaba japonés, y me costaba comunicarme con los otros chicos. El único que sabía hablar inglés era un joven llamado Sho Sakurai, ya que su madre era una famosa maestra de inglés en la universidad y su padre tenía un puesto muy importante en el gobierno. Me había contado que sus padres no están de acuerdo con que él fuera un idol e incluso los amigos cercanos de su familia lo veían mal. Su historia era un poco parecida a la mía, le conté el por qué viajé a Japón e incluso le hablé sobre el engaño de Hermione. Se había vuelto mi único amigo por hablar el mismo idioma que yo. Mi japonés fue mejorando a tan solo un año. Podía mantener una plática en japonés, así paso dos años donde la herida por el engaño poco a poco cicatrizaba. Aun me preguntaba que había pasado con Granger. El 8 de agosto nos anunciaron que nuestro debut estaba cerca pero que sería en Hawaii. Me alegró saber que Sho debutaría junto conmigo. El nombre el grupo sería Arashi, y estaría conformado por Sho Sakurai, Ohno Satoshi, Jun Matsumoto, Ninomiya Kazunari, Aiba Masaki y yo. Fueron pasando los días hasta que llegó el tan esperado 16 de septiembre. Estábamos muy nerviosos, sentía tanta adrenalina que luego sentí como Sho me daba unas palmadas en la espalda para tranquilizarme. Habían muchas chicas que esperaban vernos, y como no, nuestra agencia había tirado la casa por la ventana para nuestro debut. Fuimos presentados a la prensa, quienes al principio no podían creer que un grupo tan joven debutaran, pero nos encargamos de cerrarles la boca, y aunque al principio estaba nervioso sobre el escenario, mostré una faceta diferente de mí la cual me gustaba. Luego de nuestra presentación me sentí feliz. Después de dos años por primera vez sonreí y no de una manera sarcástica si no de una manera genuina._

* * *

-0-

 _ **Hola chicas, bueno espero les guste el capítulo de hoy el cual explica la razón del cambio de Draco, y el por qué se mudó al mundo muggle. El capítulo 3 no era este, pero me sentí con la necesidad de cambiarlo para explicar mejor las cosas bueno espero poder leerlas el lunes sin mas que decirles pero tengan una buena semana**_

 _ **23 de agosto del 2017**_


	4. Chapter 4 Celos

**_Hola chicas me disculpo por tardarme más de una semana en actualizar pero salí de vacaciones y no pude usar la PC, mi mamá es de esas mujeres que odian que cuando estemos de paseo me la pase pegada a la computadora a decir verdad parte de este capítulo ya lo tenía desde unos días pero a un quedaba subir el capítulo 3 además de no quería cargarle la mano a Doristarazona, quien amablemente se encarga de las correcciones de los capítulos para hacer la historia más entendible para ustedes chicas. Si aún no leen sus historias se están perdiendo de mucho ella tiene muy buenos dramiones que se los recomiendo o se arrepentirán dense una vuelta por su perfil. Bueno también quiero aclarar que en este capítulo mencionaré algunos idols japoneses. Al final del capítulo les dejare quién es cada uno por si quieren checar quienes son bueno. Sin más que decir les dejo el capítulo 4._**

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 4**_

* * *

 _ **Celos**_

* * *

 _Draco, se encontraba caminando por los pasillos del castillo luego de haber estado en la biblioteca un par de horas. Tenía que aprovechar el tiempo para poder leer con tranquilidad el guión de su nuevo *Dorama. Sabía que a esas horas no sería molestado ya que la gran mayoría de estudiantes se encontraba en clases. Caminaba con una bolsa en la mano cuando vio a la profesora Minerva McGonagall, que traía una pila de papeles en las manos. En otro momento jamás se hubiera detenido para ayudarla, pero en cierta manera él ya no era el mismo niño que odiaba todo lo relacionado con los Gryffindor. Dio unos pasos para quedar frente a ella._

 _—Profesora McGonagall, permítame ayudarla con eso —se ofreció ante la mirada de sorpresa de la jefa de casa de Gryffindor._

 _—No es necesario joven Malfoy —contestó intentando ser amable. Ella jamás había tenido buena relación con los Slytheris. Siempre los consideró arrogantes y prepotentes. Era por esa misma razón que el cambio que mostraba Malfoy la intrigaba. Se preguntaba qué es lo que había cambiado en él para comportarse de esa manera._

 _—No es ninguna molestia —se encogió de hombros restándole importancia—. Después de todo no tengo nada que hacer, estoy un poco aburrido —tomó unas cuentas hojas en las manos y comenzaron a caminar en silencio._

 _Para Minerva la nueva actitud de Draco Malfoy era algo que nunca pensó ver. El joven desde niño había odiado todos los que consideraba inferiores: Hijos de Muggles, Mestizos, y los Gryffindor. Recordaba la rivalidad que mantenía con Harry Potter, era por eso que le costaba creer que el joven que tenía enfrente y que la ayudaba fuera el mismo niño de 11 años que ella conoció._

 _—Bueno joven Malfoy, dígame qué ha hecho durante estos 5 años que no ha estado en Hogwarts —preguntó con curiosidad mientras caminaban mirándolo de reojo._

 _—Le costará trabajo creerlo —se quedó en silencio por unos segundos para luego seguir con su relato—. Vivo en el mundo muggle. Para ser preciso en Japón. Soy una celebridad, estoy en el grupo de música más importante de Japón, y se puede decir que hasta de Asia, se llama Arashi._

 _McGonagall no podía creer lo que aquel joven le decía. Era algo tan irreal. Draco Malfoy viviendo entre muggles. Él que siempre los había despreciado al grado de que muchas veces humilló a Hermione Granger solo por ser hija de muggles. Le costaba trabajo imaginarlo viviendo entre ellos, y sobre todo que fuera famoso. Draco al ver la cara de la profesora sonrió levemente. Esa era la misma cara que había puesto Theo cuando se lo dijo. Tenía una mirada de asombro mezclado con sorpresa._

 _—No la culpo por poner esa cara profesora —comentó manteniendo una leve sonrisa mientras caminaba—. No es de extrañarse, siempre desprecié a las personas sin magia. Pero luego de vivir cinco años con ellos aprendí a tolerarlos. Después de todo algunos no son tan desesperantes, claro hay sus excepciones —comentó con desdén al recordar a las acosadoras y los paparazzis._

 _—La verdad es imposible imaginármelo, siempre demostró un odio a los "sangre sucia" como usted solía llamarlos. Y que ahora viva entre ellos es difícil de creer —le respondió con sinceridad mientras llegaban a la sala de profesores._

 _—Como dije, todos tenemos derecho a cambiar. No le voy a decir que mis ideas cambiaron de la noche a la mañana, me tomó trabajo, pero dejé a un lado los prejuicios acerca de la sangre. No le mentiré al decirle que soy amigo de cualquier muggle que va por la calle, sin embargo, sí tengo unos cuantos amigos a los que les tengo confianza, y las fanáticas también son asombrosas. He madurado. Me di cuenta de que la sangre no define quienes somos, lo que realmente importa son nuestros valores —ambos entraron a la sala de profesores. Ninguno volvió a comentar nada sobre el tema. Minerva estaba impresionada con las palabras tan maduras del joven. Draco dejó en la mesa los papeles y se despidió con una leve reverencia._

 _-0-_

 _Hermione caminaba junto a Harry, Ginny y Ron, éste último estaba confundido por el cambio de actitud que la castaña había tenido hacia él. Eran raras las ocasiones en las que la chica permitía que la tomara de la mano, y sin olvidar que no habían tenido sexo desde hace varios días. Eso en cierta manera lo desesperaba. La vida sexual del pelirrojo con la castaña era buena. Solían tener relaciones de forma regular. Pero desde hacía unos días esos encuentros eran escasos, la chica siempre argumentaba que estaba ocupada con trabajos o que tenía dolor de cabeza. Eso para él era frustrante._

 _Se detuvieron por una de las bancas que estaba ocupada por Paola, Parvati y Lavender. Esta última siempre le coqueteaba al pelirrojo sin que Hermione se diera cuenta. Las tres chicas al parecer se encontraban leyendo una revista._

 _—¿Qué es lo que leen con tanto interés? —preguntó Ginny con curiosidad manteniendo su mano entrelazada con la de Harry._

 _—Paola nos está mostrando algunas revistas donde sale el Grupo de Draco Malfoy. Nos costaba trabajo creer que alguien como él fuera una clase de celebridad —contentó Parvati ojeando una de las revistas. Las chicas habían usado un hechizo para poder traducir lo que decían las revistas sobre ellos—. Y son increíbles, Paola nos prometió que hoy en la noche nos enseñaría unos videos sobre ellos en el dormitorio._

 _—¿Cómo es que tienes todas estas revistas aquí y nunca las vimos? —preguntó la castaña con algo de celos. A ella no le agradaba del todo Paola. Sabía que ella tenía interés por Draco y eso la hacía sentir enferma._

 _—Bueno cuando supe que Draco se encontraba en Hogwarts, le envié una carta a mi madre para que me enviara con una lechuza algunas de las cosas que tenía de Arashi para que él lo firmara para mí. Sé que las reglas de su agencia no lo permiten, pero no pierdo nada con intentarlo —la chica puso una de las revistas en la banca mientras sonreía con timidez._

 _La castaña se encontraba realmente molesta por la manera en que su compañera de casa hablaba de Draco. Ella no era tonta, sabía que a Paola le gustaba Malfoy por la manera en que se sonrojaba cuando se expresaba de él, y eso la ponía aún más enferma. Jamás había cruzado palabra con la chica, pero sin duda ahora le desagradaba. ¿Es que acaso esa chica no se daba cuenta de que personas como Draco Malfoy se sentían superiores cuando sabían que tenían a las chicas pegadas detrás de él? Tan poco amor propio se tenía aquella mujer que no podía buscar a un chico que estuviera a su alcance. Los hombres como Draco no suelen fijarse en fanáticas, por lo general solían salir con chicas famosas o modelos._

 _—Hermione, ¿estás bien? —preguntó Harry poniendo su mano en su hombro. El chico había notado que su amiga no estaba prestando atención a lo que le decían sus compañeras._

 _—¿Ah?… Sí, estoy bien Harry, no te preocupes. ¿Qué me decías? —la leona intentó sonar convincente. No quería que su mejor amigo se diera cuenta de su mal humor, o mejor dicho sus celos._

 _—¿Cómo es eso de que Malfoy no puede ser fotografiado? —Ginny tomó una revista sentándose a un lado de Lavender y la comenzó a hojear—. ¿Tan famoso es el grupo de Malfoy?_

 _—Pues son reglas de la agencia Johnnys, ninguno de sus artistas puede ser fotografiado, a menos que sea para campañas publicitarias o la misma agencia lo haga durante los conciertos o programas donde ellos participen —la chica intentaba explicar, pero al ver la cara de interrogación de sus compañeras suspiró hondo para explicarle mejor—. Verán Draco es parte de la agencia de Talentos Johnnys Jimusho, el grupo al que pertenece, Arashi, es el grupo de chicos más popular e importante de Japón. Es por eso que suelen ser acosados la mayor parte de tiempo por personas que quieren fotos de ellos._

 _—Pues no sé que tienen de especial sacar fotos de un bastardo como Draco Malfoy —exclamó Ron celoso. Él siempre le había gustado tener la atención de las personas, recordaba que parte de ser amigo de Harry fue por esa misma situación. Al ser Potter una leyenda por ser el niño que vivió sabía que parte de esa fama la tendría él por ser su amigo. Poco a poco su amistad fue surgiendo, pero eso no evitaba en ciertos casos el sentirse celoso de Harry._

 _—Te equivocas Wesley... en el mundo muggle tener una foto de alguno de los chicos de Arashi es como ganarte la lotería, ya que muchas revistas suelen pagar cantidades muy grandes de dinero y más cuando son fotografiados con chicas. En ese caso la agencia Johnnys es la que sale pagar para que esas fotos no sean publicadas._

 _Hermione tomó la revista que había dejado a un lado Parvati y se dispuso a ojearla. En ella salía Draco con los chicos de su grupo. En algunas de las fotos ellos vestían de manera casual, en otras solían vestir elegantes, y en una, en la que no pudo evitar que en su rostro se dibujara una pequeña sonrisa, los chicos vestidos estaban con pijamas de animales, el de Draco tenía en su pijama pequeños hurones, no pudo evitar pensar lo adorable que se veían de esa manera. Mientras continuaba revisando aquella revista, un artículo llamó su atención en el cual se mostraba unas fotos de Draco vestido con una camisa azul y una chaqueta negra, llevaba puesto unos lentes de sol junto a una gorra deportiva. En la foto estaba acompañado de otro joven que vestía parecido a él. Draco se encontraba hablando por celular, se notaba que ambos chicos intentaban no ser reconocidos. El artículo llevaba por título_ : _"_ ** _¡Revista Friday toma fotos a Draco Malfoy, famoso integrante del grupo idols Arashi, y la famosa actriz Maki Horikita después de una supuesta cita!"_**

 **"Después del Stage Greet de su película "A Samurai Chronicle", Maki Horikita regresó a su casa, ubicada en un área residencial y tranquila de Tokio, donde vive con sus padres. Tres horas después, alrededor de las 10 y media de la noche, Maki Horikita vestida con un gorro, máscara y lentes salió de nuevo. Miró a su alrededor antes de tomar un taxi y minutos después se bajó. Al parecer, recibió una llamada o tal vez estaba buscando una dirección, pero mientras miraba su teléfono caminó de un lado a otro. Finalmente, llegó a un restaurante exclusivo de Yakiniku, donde tienen espacios privados. Era cerca de la hora límite para hacer pedidos, pero ingresó sin vacilar. Había una razón por la cual estaba cautelosa, a pesar de haber salido tarde cuando casi no hay ninguna persona alrededor, y era porque dentro del establecimiento la esperaba nada más y menos que el mismísimo Draco Malfoy.**

 **A las 2 de la mañana, ya habían pasado dos horas desde la hora de cierre, la entrada estaba cerrada y las luces apagadas. Maki Horikita salió por la puerta de salida usada por el staff del local, guiada por un empleado que mantenía la vigilancia, sola se subió a un taxi y se dirigió a casa. Cinco minutos después, salió Draco quien llevaba lentes, y con él estaba Yamashita Tomohisa. Ellos también se subieron a un taxi y se dirigieron a sus casas en áreas residenciales. Ha habido otras noches en las que se ha visto a Maki salir vestida con la misma cautela. A inicios de abril, salió de su casa vestida con gorro, máscara y lentes oscuros, y teléfono en mano, caminaba mirando alrededor para que no la reconocieran el paparazzi de FRIDAY, ni otros transeúntes. Otra noche, salió alrededor de las 9, sin gorro esta vez, y vistiendo una falda blanca. En todas esas ocasiones, sale siempre vigilante y precavida, antes de desaparecer en la noche con rumbo desconocido."**

 _Al terminar de leer el artículo sentía su sangre hervir a causa del enojo. ¿Cómo era posible que ese idiota estuviera saliendo con alguien más? ¿Es que lo que ellos vivieron no fue nada para él? Diablos, estaba celosa, y eso solo quería decir una cosa. Aún sentía algo muy fuerte por ese estúpido. Se levantó para luego alejarse de aquel lugar sin prestarle atención a sus amigos que la llamaban preocupados. Caminaba aún con la revista en la mano, la cual apretaba con ira. Necesitaba aclarar lo que sentía. Hasta hace unos días le juraba amor eterno a Ronald, y solo hizo falta que llegara ese desgraciado de Draco Malfoy y puso su mundo de cabeza, porque sí, ya se había resignado a no volver a verlo. Se había enamorado de su mejor amigo, o eso pensaba, la verdad después de lo que pasó con Draco estuvo unos meses sin hablarle a Ron. Pero después de hablar con Harry sabía que él no tenía la culpa. Que la única culpable fue ella por no ser sincera con Malfoy. Después de un tiempo de amistad ese cariño se fue convirtiendo en algo más. En cuarto año Ronald le pidió ser su novia y ella feliz aceptó. En quinto año hicieron el amor por primera vez, y no estaba nada mal, pero si había algo que no le gustaba de Ron era la rutina, las mismas posiciones. Eso en cierta manera la tenía algo decepcionada, pero quitando el lado sexual, el pelirrojo solía ser un buen novio. Siempre preocupado porque ella estuviera bien, y poco a poco aquella serpiente se fue volviendo un triste recuerdo, eso hasta hace unos días._

 _Maldito Draco Malfoy. ¿Por qué tuvo que poner su mundo de cabeza? ¿Por qué no se quedó dónde estaba? Esas últimas palabras las dijo en voz alta, escuchando que le contestaba la persona que menos quería ver en este momento._

 _—Créeme Granger, no quería regresar. La única razón por la que lo hice fue por mi padrino Severus, después de todo tenía mucho tiempo sin verlo. Aunque la verdad sangre sucia no tengo porque darte explicaciones —Draco quien caminaba por los pasillos luego de ayudar a la profesora Minerva escuchó como la chica lo maldecía, fue por eso que decidió contestarle._

 _—Cállate Malfoy, eres la persona que menos quiero ver en estos momentos —la Gryffindor se dio la vuelta para irse de aquel lugar. Estar cerca de aquel presumido vanidoso la enfermaba comenzó a caminar cuando sintió que la tomaban del brazo._

 _—Dime algo Granger, ¿por qué estas molesta? ¿es que acaso la comadreja no recordó su aniversario? O peor aún, ¿no es un buen amante y te deja con ganas? —comentó sonriendo con burla dejando a la chica muda por sus palabras._

 _Hermione intentó hablar, pero no salía palabra alguna estaba sorprendida por el rumbo que estaba llevando aquella discusión. Pero no dejaría que aquel rubio prepotente, estúpido y vanidoso se saliera con la suya. No, ella era Hermione Granger y siempre ganaba._

 _—Mi vida sexual no es tu problema Malfoy. Pero si lo quieres saber, Ron me deja muy satisfecha, así que no tengo que andar de cama en cama como tú. Se ve que las chicas con las que te acuestas no te dejan satisfecho. O será que... —la chica lo miró de arriba abajo con una pequeña sonrisa sarcástica— ...no eres tan buen amante como piensas._

 _Las palabras de la chica fueron un golpe duro para su orgullo. ¿Quién se creía esa sangre sucia para poner en duda sus dotes en la cama? Las chicas con las que se había acostado no tuvieron ninguna queja de su desempeño. De hecho, algunas querían buscarlo para repetir la experiencia, sin embargo, no quiso hacerlo porque no quería involucrarse en alguien más allá de lo físico. Y ahora esa sabelotodo le había dicho que era un fraude, no, eso no estaba bien, no lo podía permitir._

 _—Escúchame bien Granger. Soy un gran amante. Las chicas quedan tan encantadas con todo lo que les hago que suelen regresar a mi para repetir la experiencia. Así que no te permito que dudes de mis habilidades me entendiste —la serpiente se estaba enojando realmente y mantenía los puños apretados._

 _Hermione soltó una sonora carcajada desconcertando a Draco, quien no entendía qué era lo que le provocaba gracia a aquella rata de biblioteca. ¿Acaso la muy idiota se estaba burlando de él?_

 _—Ya que vives en el mundo muggle tal vez hayas escuchado aquel dicho muy famoso que dice que el mucho presume mucho carece._

 _¿Cómo dijo? Aquella maldita sabelotodo se estaba burlando de su virilidad. No se lo podía permitir estaba a punto de hablar cuando desvió su vista a sus manos y vio aquella revista. Mostrando una enorme sonrisa que desconcertó a la chica, quien no entendía el reciente cambio de actitud de aquel presumido. Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, Draco le arrebató la revista de la mano y comenzó a hojearla sonriendo más ampliamente._

 _—Vaya Granger, con que estás celosa del artículo que sale en esta revista. Pero ¿cómo no estarlo? Maki es una chica muy bella, elegante y sofisticada. Y hay que decirlo, es una excelente compañera en la cama —sabía que no debía mentir de esa manera. Si Maki se llegaba a enterar de la manera tan poco caballerosa con la que se expresaba de ella sería hombre muerto. Pero sus ganas de hacer enojar a Granger eran mucho mayores._

 _—Que bastardo eres. Y para que lo sepas no estoy celosa, no tendría razones para estarlo. No es asunto mío la cantidad de mujeres con las que te acuestas, es más, siento pena por las pobres chicas. Tan poco amor propio se tienen para que se dejen usar por ti —la Gryffindor estaba realmente enfadada. ¿Cómo se atrevía ese estúpido egocéntrico hablarle de esa manera? Y todavía el muy cínico le hablaba de los acostones que tenía con esa mujer. En definitiva, Draco Malfoy era un imbécil de lo peor._

 _—Mientras más lo niegues más me doy cuenta de que los celos te están matando. Tú comparada con Maki no eres nada. Ella es una verdadera mujer, como te dije es hermosa, tiene clase, y sobre todo es demasiado sexy. En cambio, tú... —esta vez fue el turno de Draco de verla de arriba a abajo— ...eres una simple sabelotodo insufrible._

 _Y fue así, como la calmada Hermione Granger perdió la poca paciencia que le quedaba dándole un puñetazo en la cara a Draco Malfoy. El cual se puso una mano en su labio quejándose un poco del dolor. Aquella chica le había sacado sangre en su labio inferior. El chico estaba tan furioso que no lo pensó dos veces, y la puso contra la pared arrancándole a la leona un gemido de dolor por tan brusco acto. Los ojos grises de Malfoy brillaban con ira. Ninguna mujer le había puesto la mano encima, y esa maldita sangre sucia se había atrevido a hacerlo._

 _—Maldita rata de biblioteca, ¿cómo osas golpearme de esa manera? —Draco tenía acorralada a la chica contra la pared mientras ella intentaba luchar para zafarse. Él la sujetaba más fuerte, estaba a punto de besarla cuando alguien lo empujó haciendo que cayera al piso._

 _Ron junto a Harry y Ginny habían ido a buscar a la castaña luego de la manera en la que había entrado al castillo, y cuál fue la sorpresa que se encontraron. Al estúpido de Malfoy intentando abusar de la chica, eso hizo enfurecer a Ron, que sin dudarlo corrió para separarlos._

 _—Eres un maldito imbécil, ¿qué intentabas hacerle a mi novia? —el pelirrojo mantenía los puños apretados mirándolo con ira mientras Draco se ponía de pie, limpiando su ropa con sus manos manteniendo una sonrisa sarcástica en su rostro._

 _—Bueno comadreja, contesto a tu pregunta. No le iba hacer nada... que ella no quisiera —sólo eso necesitó escuchar Ron para lanzarle un puñetazo a Draco, el cual esquivó con facilidad gracias a que había aprendido defensa personal para una de sus películas, pero luego Ron se le fue encima y empezaron a pelear. Ambos chicos se golpeaban, no les importaba que Hermione intentara separarlos. Ambos tenían demasiado rencor acumulado, que no sabían de que otra manera podrían sacarlo._

 _Harry intentaba separarlos sin éxito alguno. Se regañaba mentalmente por haber olvidado su varita en la sala común. En un descuido de Ron, Draco había quedado sobre él dándole puñetazos en la cara, el pelirrojo no era capaz de defenderse. Ninguno se había dado cuenta que Severus y Minerva se encontraban frente a ellos con el ceño fruncido a causa del enojo. Snape había ido a buscar a la profesora McGonagall para que le entregara unas hojas que necesitaba, y de regreso a su oficina se había encontrado con tan vergonzoso espectáculo, ambos profesores usaron un hechizo para separarlos._

 _—¿Me pueden explicar por qué demonios se están peleando en medio del pasillo? —la voz de Severus se escuchaba tan enojada, que hizo estremecer a los cinco chicos. Sabía que cuando Snape usaba ese tono de voz era porque realmente estaba furioso._

 _—Fue el idiota de la comadreja que me golpeó, yo solo me defendí —exclamó Draco molesto mientras se ponía de pie limpiándose la sangre que tenía en una de sus cejas—. Es un idiota, será mejor que lo expulses. Después de todo, han pasado demasiados Weasley por aquí, uno menos no hará la diferencia._

 _—Cállate imbécil, ¿por qué mejor no te largas tú? Después de todo a nadie le haces falta, ni siquiera tus padres te quieren ver, eres la vergüenza de tu familia —escupió aquellas palabras con rencor limpiándose el labio inferior._

 _Eso fue lo que faltaba para que la serpiente intentara golpear al pelirrojo. Si había algo que realmente le dolía a Malfoy era el rechazo de sus padres, y aquella estúpida comadreja había tenido la osadía de decirlo en su cara. Ese estúpido pobretón no era digno de mencionar con su sucia boca a sus padres. Se separaron al escuchar de nuevo el grito furioso del director._

 _—Severus creo que no podemos dejar pasar esta situación por alto. Estos jóvenes merecen un castigo y no importa que el joven Malfoy no sea parte de Hogwarts —habló Minerva mirándolos con el ceño fruncido a pesar de tenerle cierto cariño a los Gryffindor, habían cometido una falta grave y merecían un buen castigo._

 _—Creo que se volvió loca, a mí no me pueden castigar porque no soy parte de este colegio. Si quieren castigar a alguien que sea a ellos después de todo solo me defendí —exclamó Draco molesto volteando a ver a Severus quien lo miraba con enojo._

—¿Te quieres callar, Draco? No permitiré que le faltes al respeto a Minerva, ¿lo has entendido? Y todos, incluyéndote, vendrán ahora mismo a mi oficina para discutir el castigo que tendrán –espetó Snape con autoridad dándose la vuelta para dirigirse a su oficina seguido por la profesora.

* * *

-0-

 _ **Hola chicas, disculpen la tardanza por no publicar el capítulo 4 antes. Bueno antes de despedirme quiero explicarles algunos conceptos que he usado en mi fanfic.**_

 _ ***Dorama: Es el término que se utiliza en Japón para referirse a las series de televisión en imagen real de producción local. De 20 a 30 capítulos cada una, estas series japonesas son también conocidas en Japón como TV Drama テレビドラマ (Terebi Dorama?). Son el equivalente a las telenovelas, formando parte de la programación diaria.**_

 _ ***Johnny's Jimushoo también conocida como Johnny & Associates, Inc. es una agencia japonesa de talentos fundada por Johnny Kitagawa y su hermana Mary Kitagawa en 1963.**_

 _ **Esta agencia se dedica a reclutar jóvenes artistas desde los 12 años para entrenarlos en las habilidades de baile, canto e interpretación. Es una de las principales empresas de "idols" en Japón, dominando así gran parte del panorama tanto musical como televisivo, ya que no sólo produce grupos de música, sino que sus artistas se dedican también a protagonizar anuncios, programas o series de televisión, llamadas Doramas. Además también participan en programas de radio, musicales y conciertos. Una característica de esta agencia es que todos los artistas que la componen son varones. El primer grupo de música que se formó fue Four Leaves y a partir de ahí, se han ido formando grupos poco a poco, desde dúos hasta grupos de 10 miembros. Esta compañía es una de las más exitosas debido a que la mayoría de los ikemens (Ikemen es usado comúnmente para referirse a un hombre muy guapo, hermoso. Ike significa "genial" "bueno" "divertido", y "men" significa cara, no tiene nada que ver con la palabra del ingles MEN) provienen de aquí y que acaparan la mayoría de los programas como: Music Station o Hey x3. Los conciertos son realmente espectaculares al utilizar escenarios movibles, fuentes, fuegos artificiales, y un sin fin de bailarines para cada presentación. Además de tener una de las más grandes ganancias de todo Japón convirtiéndola en una de las compañías líderes en la música**_

 _ **Juniors: Son los chicos que tienen unos 12 años escogidos para ser entrenados en baile, canto e interpretación. Comienzan actuando como bailarines y músicos en los conciertos de los grupos ya debutantes, y poco a poco van destacando en la empresa para luego ser elegidos y formar un grupo. Cuando el grupo está formado pasa a estar bajo la tutela de un senpai (los maestros) que son artistas ya debutados y que tienen la suficiente experiencia para enseñarles. Los miembros de estos grupos Junior cuando tienen un senpai, pasan a ser llamados kohai (alumno).**_

 _ **Idols: cuya traducción al español no corresponde exactamente con la palabra "ídolo", es una celebridad que ha alcanzado fama en Japón en gran parte por virtud de su apariencia. El término usualmente se refiere a celebridades femeninas y masculinas japoneses que van desde adolescentes hasta jóvenes con poco más de veinte años que son considerados kawaii (lindos, adorables) y han conseguido fama gracias a la publicidad en los medios de comunicación. Celebridades masculinas también suelen ser considerados (y se refieren a sí mismos) como idols. Los idols japoneses son en su mayoría cantantes y actrices, así como modelos (en el caso de las mujeres) que aparecen en revistas masculinas como Friday, Junon y Shuukan Gendai. Algunos de ellos también aparecen como personalidades de la TV (Tarento)**_

 _ **Yamashita Tomohisa: Nació 9 de abril de 1985 en la Prefectura de Chiba. Es un actor, cantante y talento japonés, ex-miembro del grupo NEWS. En septiembre de 2008**_

 _ **Maki Horikita: Nacida el 6 de octubre de 1988, es una actriz japonesa. Debutó el año 2003 y, desde entonces, ha actuado en series de televisión japonesas, ha participado en campañas publicitarias tanto en la televisión como en revistas, y actuado en películas.**_

 _ **Bueno sobre la Johnnys jimusho agencia a la cual pertenece Draco tiene algunas reglas que ninguno de sus idols puede romper la cuales son: no pueden dar una mala imagen, son vistos como ejemplos para los jóvenes es por eso que no tienen permitido Beber Alcohol, Fumar siendo menores de edad o dar algún tipo de espectáculo relacionado a estos dos factores. No pueden tener escándalos sexuales o relacionados a novias. La gran mayoría de idols de la johnnnys mantienen noviazgos ocultos que jamás son confirmados, ya que al ser relacionados con mujeres su popularidad disminuye. Es por eso que muchas revistas y paparazzis buscan tomar alguna foto de algún Johnny con su novia, ya que en Japón son muy bien pagadas. La agencia por lo general hace que el idol termine con su novia. Otras de las normas de la agencia es que ellos no pueden tomarse fotos o dar autógrafos ya que está estrictamente prohibido. Alguno de los idols de la johnnys cuando suelen tener citas, suelen salir con amigos para así despistar.**_

 _ **En el caso de Draco en la historia él salió con la chica, pero en compañía de un amigo para no levantar sospechas. En Japón los idols suelen salir a restaurantes que tienen privados donde no suelen ser molestados por reporteros. Esos son los restaurantes que suelen frecuentar los Johnnys ya que al tener esos privados pueden estar tranquilos. También suelen salir a bares siempre y cuando no beban en exceso. Algunos salen a discotecas y para estar tranquilos suelen cerrar el negocio solo para ellos. Por último, si alguno de ellos suele romper alguna de las normas o reglas de la agencia son sacados del grupo al que pertenezcan, así como su contrato se les cancela y prácticamente le destruyen la carrera.**_

 _ **Bueno chicas espero haber aclarado alguna de sus dudas cada capítulo. Voy a ir poniendo la definición de algún concepto que use, así como alguna celebridad que mencione también. Para poder escribir con calma el capitulo 5 me tomaré dos semanas para poder publicarlo, sin más por el momento, nos leemos en 15 dias.**_

 ** _Gracias por leer._ Espero el capitulo cubra sus expectativas nos leemos en 15 dias hasta luego chi**cas

 ** _1 de septiembre del 2017_**


	5. Malos entendidos

_**Hola chicas, bueno como les prometí les traigo el capítulo 5. Como les dije en el capítulo anterior a partir de ahora actualizaré cada 15 días para tener tiempo de continuar con mis otras historias que las tengo un poco abandonadas. Quiero darle las gracias a Doristarazona por ayudarme con las correcciones y las faltas de ortografía. Sin su ayuda no podría seguir escribiendo esta historia. Parte de tomarme 2 semanas para ir actualizando es que ya comenzaron las clases en mi país, y los profesores me dejan algunos proyectos. Este capítulo lo escribí prácticamente en 2, ya que el viernes me pasó un pequeño accidente que me permitió salir de clases más temprano y el sábado me puse a escribir bueno sin más por el momento les dejo el capítulo.** _

* * *

_**Capítulo 5**_

* * *

 _ **Malos Entendidos**_

* * *

 _—Muy bien, los escucho. Díganme qué fue ese vergonzoso espectáculo en los pasillos —preguntó Severus sentándose en su silla, mientras Minerva quedaba a su lado—. Espero que tengan una muy buena explicación, de lo contrario aténganse a las consecuencias —la voz del director se escuchaba realmente enojada._

 _—La culpa es del idiota de Malfoy que intentó abusar de Hermione, yo solo defendí a mi novia —exclamó el pelirrojo mirando con odio a la serpiente._

 _Draco, que se encontraba sentado enfrente de Snape, apretó los puños con enojo. Esa maldita comadreja se estaba pasando de la raya. Primero hablaba de sus padres y ahora decía que él intentó abusar de Granger, como si él necesitara de eso para tener a las mujeres a sus pies. Intentó calmarse, no le daría el gusto a Weasley de verlo enojado. Después de todo era bien sabido que el pelirrojo solía perder la paciencia muy fácil, y se aprovecharía de eso para molestarlo. Sonrió de medio lado cuando sintió la mirada de Severus sobre él._

 _—Señorita Granger queremos saber lo que pasó entre Draco y usted —indicó Severus con una voz fría que hizo que Hermione se estremeciera para luego voltear a verla._

 _—No tiene caso que le preguntes a Granger. Te contare lo que realmente pasó —Draco miró de reojo a la chica, para luego voltear a ver a Severus quien comenzaba a impacientarse. Lo miraba con seriedad, a pesar de que Draco era como un hijo para él, no podía pasar por alto aquel bochornoso espectáculo—. Granger y yo nos encontrábamos platicando en el pasillo con tranquilidad, cuando el estúpido de Weasley nos vio. Y como es un idiota inseguro creyó ver algo que no era, y empezó a golpearme a lo cual yo respondí. Como te darás cuenta tiene serios problemas de inseguridad, además que no sabe controlar su ira. Yo en tu lugar lo expulsaría, es un peligro para todos, o si no te puedo pasar los datos de una muy buena psicóloga, la cual atendió a Ninomiya con su problema sobre los videojuegos —los cuatro chicos no daban crédito a lo que estaban escuchando. La manera en que Draco relataba esa sarta de mentiras los dejó sorprendidos. El pelirrojo sintió que su sangre hervía por la ira, ¿cómo se atrevía ese bastardo a decir todas esas falsedades? Estuvo a punto de golpearlo de nuevo, pero Harry lo sujetó de los brazos._

 _—¡Maldito mentiroso! Di la verdad, intentaste propasarte con mi novia, es por eso por lo que te golpeé —el chico forcejeaba intentando soltarse para volver a golpear Draco, quien solo sonreía con arrogancia._

 _—Detente Ron, no le des el gusto a Malfoy de que te expulsen —le susurró el niño que vivió a su amigo, mirando con el ceño fruncido a la serpiente._

 _—Mi hermano dice la verdad, ese cretino que tiene enfrente tenía acorralada contra la pared a Hermione. Y si no hubiéramos llegado no sé que le hubiera hecho –Ginny intervino defendiendo a su hermano, poniendo sus manos en su cintura para voltear a ver al rubio—. Y tú maldita serpiente, ni se te ocurra tocar a nuestra amiga o lo lamentaras —lo amenazó caminando a donde estaba la castaña para abrazarla._

 _Draco sonrió con arrogancia pasando su mano por su cabello. ¿Quién se creía esa comadreja para amenazarlo? Él era Draco Malfoy y no se dejaba intimidar por nadie, y mucho menos por una Weasley, quienes era personas inferiores a él. Esbozó una leve sonrisa para luego dirigir su mirada a ella._

 _—Pequeña comadreja, ni tú ni nadie me va a decir lo que debo o no hacer. Pero despreocúpate, no estoy interesado en la ratona de biblioteca. A mí me gustan las mujeres de verdad, no las sabelotodo poco agraciadas —miró de arriba a abajo a la castaña manteniendo su sonrisa de superioridad mientras se acomodaba el cabello con sus manos._

 _Hermione apretó sus puños con rabia, ¿por qué se atrevía ese idiota a expresarse así de ella después de casi besarla? Ella sabía que no era la chica más hermosa de Hogwarts, ese puesto lo tenían las Hermanas Greengrass. Pero ella no estaba del todo mal, ya no tenía esos dientes de castor -como solían decirle-, su cabello tampoco se veía tan abultado, su rostro no lucía ninguna imperfección. No era una gran belleza, pero tampoco era una chica fea. Dirigió su mirada a aquel maltado rubio para dejarle unas cosas en claro._

 _—Prefiero ser una chica poco agraciada a ser una mujer superficial, seguramente como las chicas con las que sueles salir. A decir verdad, siento lástima de ellas. Tan poco amor propio se deben de tener que salen con un imbécil como tú. También me das lástima Malfoy, intentas llenar el vacío de tu corazón, si es que tienes alguno, saliendo con ellas, pero te apuesto a que solo salen contigo porque eres famoso, simplemente te usan —las palabras de la leona dejaron al chico sin palabras. En cierta manera ella tiene razón. La gran mayoría de las chicas con las que salía eran superficiales, lo único que querían era presumir que habían salido con un integrante de Arashi. Ninguna le preguntaba sus gustos o pasatiempos, simplemente hablaban de cosas tan superficiales. Maki Horikita era algo aparte. Ella, al ser igual de famosa que él, podía entender y compartir cosas en común. ¡Diablos! Esa maldita sabelotodo le había vuelto a ganar. Si había algo que Draco envidiaba era la relación tan duradera que Jun Matsumoto tenía con Inoue Mao, a pesar de llevar muchos años juntos siempre se trataban como la primera vez que salían. Tenían sus problemas como cualquier pareja, pero siempre los resolvían. Ellos eran un claro ejemplo de que el amor verdadero existía y eso era lo que el añoraba. Escuchó como Minerva hablaba y despejó su cabeza para prestarle atención._

 _—Por la razón que sea, estos jóvenes cometieron una falta grave y se merecen un castigo. Severus, espero que no dejes pasar por alto que el joven Malfoy también estuvo involucrado en la pelea —la jefa de casa miraba con el ceño fruncido a los cuatro Gryffindor quienes mantenían su mirada en el piso. Snape pensaba cual sería el castigo perfecto para aquellos cinco jóvenes. A pesar de tenerle un gran cariño a Draco, no podía pasar por alto su comportamiento. Pese de que Potter, Granger y los Weasley no eran santo de su devoción, tampoco consideraba justo que solo ellos recibieran un castigo. Estuvo a punto de hablar cuando escuchó la manera tan poco educada con la que Draco se dirigió a Minerva._

 _—Usted debe estar loca si cree que permitiré que me castiguen. Como les indiqué, yo no tuve nada que ver. Todo es culpa del trío de idiotas, además yo no soy parte de Hogwarts —Draco le gritó levantándose de su asiento enojado. No estaba dispuesto a recibir un castigo, ni siquiera pertenecía a esa maldita escuela, si querían castigar a alguien que fuera a Granger y sus estúpidos amigos, no a él._

 _Severus dio un golpe a la mesa furioso, levantándose de su silla enojado. Los cinco guardaron silencio, sabían que Snape no solía exaltarse de esa manera. El director dirigió su mirada a su ahijado con las cejas fruncidas casi juntas. Draco tragó saliva. Su padrino jamás lo había mirado de esa manera, había pensado que le daría la razón, pero todo parecía indicar que estaba de acuerdo con la jefa de Gryffindor._

 _—Escúchame bien Draco. No voy a permitir que le faltes al respeto a Minerva, ¿me entendiste? En este momento te vas a disculpar con ella, y la tratarás con respeto que se merece. Ahora bien, creo que fui claro contigo desde que llegaste, tenemos reglas las cuales rompiste, y te mereces un castigo —el chico no lo podía creer, ¿cómo es posible que su padrino se pusiera del lado de aquella mujer? ¿No se suponía que él odiaba a los Gryffindor? Y ahora le salía con esto. Maldita la hora en la que aceptó regresar a aquel lugar. Pero él no se disculparía. Un Malfoy jamás se denigraba pidiendo disculpas._

 _—Debes estar loco si en verdad esperas que pida disculpas. ¡Eso jamás lo haré! —gritó molesto la serpiente golpeando el escritorio sosteniéndole la mirada a Severus._

 _Tanto Harry como Ron no podían negar que aquel idiota tenía agallas. Nadie le hablaba de esa manera a Snape y salía bien librado. Ninguno mencionó palabra alguna, tal vez podrían salvarse del castigo si la ira del director caía en Malfoy. Hermione estaba preocupada, sabía que Draco era muy impulsivo, pero hablarle de esa manera a su padrino no le traería nada bueno._

 _—A mí no me vas a hablar de esa manera Draco. Te recuerdo que no estás en tu agencia, ni mucho menos somos tus empleados. Tal vez a ellos puedas gritarles y se quedarán callados bajando la cabeza por miedo a ser despedidos, pero en este lugar mando yo ¿me escuchaste? Y si te digo que le pedirás disculpas a Minerva eso es lo que harás —la voz del director se escuchaba realmente furiosa, lo que ocasionó que Malfoy se mordiera la lengua para no contestarle. Era verdad, por ser uno de los Idols más importante de la agencia Johnnys solía hablarle de esa manera a los managers, y muchos de ellos se quedaban callados por miedo a perder su empleo. Por lo general Draco era amable, pero era bien sabido que perdía la paciencia rápido, y solía desquitarse con los empleados de su agencia. Sakurai Sho era quien solía calmarlo._

 _Draco lo pensó por unos minutos le debía mucho a Severus, él fue el único que lo ayudó cuando sus padres lo desheredaron, y de alguna forma se había portado grosero con la jefa de casa de Gryffindor. Luego de suspirar hondo dirigió su mirada hacia ella para disculparse._

 _—Le pido disculpas. No sé que me pasó, suelo alterarme con facilidad. No fue mi intención hablarle de esa manera —en verdad disculparse no era nada fácil, es más, nunca solía hacerlo. Pero él mejor que nadie sabía que no debía provocar a su padrino._

 _—Está bien joven Malfoy, pero que no se repita. ¿Entendido? —habló la profesora de encantamientos con seriedad—. Muy bien Severus, ¿cuál será el castigo de estos jóvenes?_

 _El director luego de pensarlo por unos momentos sonrió levemente, lo que no fue pasado por alto los chicos. Se tensaron al ver aquella sonrisa en el rostro de Snape, sabían que no debía ser nada bueno._

 _—Bueno para empezar se le quitaran cincuenta puntos a Gryffindor por tan vergonzoso comportamiento. Eso no es todo, los cinco tendrán que limpiar el quinto piso del castillo de forma muggle, ¿entendieron? De no hacerlo tanto Potter como los Weasley serán dados de baja del equipo de Quidditch. Señorita Granger en su caso se le quitará el cargo como prefecta y tendrá una gran mancha en su expediente._

 _Harry intentó protestar, pero Severus lo obligó a guardar silencio. Draco mantenía una sonrisa de burla en su rostro le divertía saber que tanto cara rajada como la comadreja recibieran su merecido, y lo que lo hacía mejor es ver la cara de la perfecta Granger al saber que su expediente podría quedar manchado. En definitiva, era la chica más aburrida del planeta. Pero eso a él le gustaba, debía admitir que la sabelotodo tenía un encanto que la hacía única._

 _—No se dé que te ríes Draco si el castigo también es para ti. ¿O es que acaso quieres que hable con el mismo Johnny Kitagawa para explicarle tu comportamiento? No creo que a él le guste saber que uno de sus Idols ha dado una mala imagen ¿o sí? —la sonrisa de superioridad que mantenía el chico en su rostro se desvaneció, y ahora lo miraba asombrado. ¿Es que acaso Severus lo estaba amenazando? Si su CEO se enteraba le darían una buena sanción, además que lo último que quería era manchar la imagen de Arashi. No, definitivamente no podía permitir que Mr. Johnny se enterara de aquel bochornoso espectáculo—. Los dividiré en dos grupos: Las señoritas Granger y Weasley junto al joven Malfoy limpiarán los salones que se encuentran en ese piso y los jóvenes Potter y Weasley los sanitarios._

 _Tanto Harry como Ron no estaban de acuerdo, pero sabían que si decían algo lo único que ganarían era irritar más al director y no podían arriesgarse de que los sacaran del equipo, y más cuando se acercaban a la final contra Slytherin. Voltearon a ver a sus novias quienes con un asentamiento de cabeza les daban a entender que todo estaría bien. No confiaban en el desgraciado de Malfoy, pero sabían que a él tampoco le convenía provocar más a Severus._

 _—Minerva, te encargaras de supervisar el trabajo de Potter y Weasley y yo el de las señoritas Granger y Weasley —a lo cual la profesora de transformación asintió—. Muy bien ahora lárguense a cumplir con lo que les dije —los cinco jóvenes se dispusieron a salir, pero Draco se detuvo unos momentos para hablar con el director._

 _—Padrino, quiero pedirte un favor. Necesito un salón para poder ensayar. Como te había dicho dentro de un mes será el inicio del Tour por Japón, se hará un concierto de Aniversario en Hawaii y necesito ensayar —comentó el rubio mientras pasaba su mano por su cabello acomodándose unos mechones—. Lo único que necesito es un piano y espacio suficiente para poder ensayar._

 _—Está bien, puedes usar el segundo salón que está del lado derecho en el tercer piso. Me encargaré de habilitarte un piano. Ahora si es todo lo que tienes que decirme retírate a cumplir con tu castigo. En la tarde puedes usar el salón —la serpiente asintió para luego salir de la oficina. Se propuso no prestarle más atención a Granger y sus amigos. Después de todo se supone que este viaje era para descansar y relajarse, y eso era lo último que estaba haciendo. Antes de salir escucharon la voz de Severus—. Y una cosa más, después de que terminen de limpiar vayan a la enfermería para que les curen esos golpes —salieron de la oficina al escuchar la última orden del director._

 _Ron mantenía el ceño fruncido por culpa de esa maldita serpiente. Ahora tendría que limpiar los asquerosos baños del quinto piso, ¡y de forma muggle! Lo único que deseaba era que esas dos semanas pasaran rápido para no volver a ver su cara por el resto de su vida. Al ver que Malfoy los miraba pensaron que les diría alguno de sus comentarios ofensivos, pero se sorprendió al ver que pasó por un lado de ellos sin prestarle atención._

 _—Creo que es mejor empezar con el trabajo si queremos terminar antes de la cena —Harry y Ron se despidieron de sus novias con un beso en la mejilla para caminar hacia donde les tocaba. No estaban del todo convencidos, pero sabían que sus novias sabían defenderse muy bien._

 _Draco caminaba por los pasillos, hasta llegar a uno de los cuartos donde habían algunas escobas y cubetas que les servirían para poder limpiar. Suspiró un poco, él jamás había hecho esa clase de cosas. Tanto para su departamento como para el que compartía con los integrantes de Arashi solían tener una persona que lo limpiara, y cuando no era así Aiba se encargaba de aquella labor. Dios, si Jun y Nino lo vieran de seguro le dirían alguno de sus estúpidos comentarios sarcásticos de los que acostumbraban. Vio entrar a Hermione junto a Ginny al cuarto de limpieza, pero prefirió no prestarles atención. Después de todo no quería que su padrino lo volviera a castigar por culpa de esas dos. Tomó la escoba y una cubeta para salir de aquel lugar._

 _—En definitiva, Malfoy se volvió loco. Primero no pierde el momento para molestarnos, y ahora hace como si no existiéramos. ¿Quién entiende a los hombres? —Ginny fijó su mirada a donde se había ido el chico al igual que la castaña._

 _—Es lo mejor, ¿o es que acaso quieres que nos vuelvan a castigar? Mejor así, él no se mete con nosotros y tampoco nosotros con él, ahora vamos a limpiar —en cierta manera la castaña estaba decepcionada, Malfoy ni siquiera la había mirado y eso le dolía._

 _Draco entró uno de los salones, sacó su teléfono que llevaba guardado en su pantalón. Si iba a tener que limpiar porque no hacerlo escuchando música, de esa manera pasaría más rápido el tiempo y el trabajo sería menos humillante. La canción que empezó a sonar era "Love so sweet", dejó puesto su teléfono en una mesa y empezó a limpiar. Hermione y Ginny quienes caminaban por los pasillos las chicas venían conversando sobre la actitud que había tenido el rubio hace unos minutos, pero de detuvieron al escuchar el sonido guardaron silencio para escuchar de donde provenía la música, y al pasar por la puerta de ese salón se llevaron una sorpresa al ver a Draco, quien limpiaba unas ventanas con un paño, y tarareaba la canción._

 _El chico no se había dado cuenta de la presencia de las dos jóvenes, no lo querían molestar por lo cual cada una se dispuso a hacer su parte del trabajo. Hermione sonreía levemente al escuchar la voz de Draco. No cabía duda de que su idiota serpiente tiene una bonita voz. Aquella canción la había escuchado cuando buscó canciones del grupo al que pertenecía, y esa en particular le gustaba mucho. Malfoy se mantenía limpiando la parte que le correspondía sin prestarle atención a la plática que mantenían las chicas. Había decidido ignorarlas completamente. Era la primera vez en dos años que se tomaba vacaciones, y no pretendía volverlas un infierno por culpa del trío de idiotas y la pequeña comadreja. Llevaban una hora limpiando cuando en el teléfono del chico se dejó de escuchar la canción que estaba sonando para que comenzara a sonar el tono de llamada. Se limpió las manos para caminar a donde tenía ubicado su teléfono. Daba gracias a Merlín por el hechizo que su padrino le había puesto a su Laptop y a su teléfono para que continuara funcionando. Tomó su celular para ver quien le hablaba, una leve sonrisa se formó en su rostro, era el teléfono del departamento. Seguro alguno de esos idiotas que tenía como compañeros le marcaba. Los miembros del grupo se tenían la suficiente confianza para tratarse con apodos, y de una manera informal ya que al tener bastante tiempo conviviendo se había formado un lazo fuerte de amistad._

 _—Draco, pequeño bastardo, eres un maldito ingrato. No te acordabas de nosotros, ¿verdad? Que mal amigo eres, después de que te salvé de ser violado por las fans así me lo agradeces —Ninomiya al otro lado de la línea le reclamaba en broma—. ¿No ves que por tu culpa no he podido jugar videojuegos por lo preocupado que estaba por ti?_

 _—No seas un dramático enano, apenas han pasado unos días desde que hablamos. Te comportas como una nena —la serpiente sonrió al escuchar el tono con el que su compañero le reclamaba, no había duda de que Ninomiya era el rey del drama—. Y si no has jugado videojuegos no es precisamente porque me extrañes, es porque no te dejé la llave de mi departamento para que pudieras jugar con mi consola maldito enano tacaño, deberías cómprate tu propia consola._

 _Ginny y Hermione estaban asombradas, no daban crédito al comportamiento que estaba teniendo Malfoy. Hace apenas unos minutos se había comportado como el peor de los idiotas, y ahora se comportaba de una manera diferente, se escuchaba amable e incluso sonreía, y no de la manera sarcástica sino de una manera amable, como si estuviera feliz. Las chicas se miraban sin poder creerlo cuando escucharon los pasos de Ron y Harry quienes querían cerciorarse de que sus novias estuvieran bien. Estaban a punto de hablar cuando las chicas les hicieron un gesto con la mano para que se mantuvieran en silencio, a lo cual ellos asintieron sin comprender que era lo que pasaba. Hermione conjuro un hechizo para que pudieran escuchar y entender la plática que el rubio estaba teniendo. Draco se había olvidado de la presencia de las chicas, y no se había dado cuenta de que habían llegado los chicos, se mantenía concentrado en la llamada sin prestarle atención a nada más._

 _—¿Cómo puedes pensar eso de mi Draquito? De verdad eres una persona sin sentimientos —Nino fingía que comenzaría a llorar—. La próxima vez que alguna de las chicas intente abusar de ti no haré nada para evitarlo. Es más, yo mismo las dejare pasar al departamento para que te roben la ropa interior._

 _Hermione se puso tensa, aunque era de esperarse que las chicas intentaran abusar de Draco, después de todo muchas mujeres solían acosar a los cantantes. Ella tenía una prima que una vez se coló en el hotel donde estaban los Backstreet Boys, logró meterse al cuarto donde estaban los pobres chicos e intentó aprovecharse de Kevin, uno de los miembros del grupo. Los guardias de seguridad la sacaron a empujones y lo único que ganó fue que le pusieran una orden de restricción para que no se acercara a menos de 20 metros de ellos. Se preguntaba si en el caso de Draco había llegado a esos extremos. A decir verdad, Malfoy era alguien muy atractivo, debía tener a muchas chicas locas tras de él. Sacudió su cabeza para alejar aquellos pensamientos de su mente y seguir prestando atención a la plática que el chico estaba teniendo._

 _—Sabes que odio que me digas Draquito, suena demasiado estúpido e infantil —habló Draco con molestia, siempre había odiado cuando Nino y Jun solían usar su nombre en diminutivo con el único propósito de molestarlo—. ¿Estás solo en el departamento o está alguno de los chicos? —le preguntó cambiando el tema, aunque no lo admitiría él también había echado de menos a sus compañeros._

 _—Están todos. Déjame poner el altavoz, el líder tiene algo importante que decirnos —pasaron unos segundos cuando Nino volvió a hablar—. Bien, ya estamos los cinco, nuestro Ohno quiere hablar con nosotros._

 _Draco no pudo evitar preocuparse, no era normal que Ohno interrumpiera sus vacaciones para hablar con ellos. Él era de los chicos que solía esperar para poder hablar en persona, se preguntaba que era lo que quería decirles, esperaba no fuera algo malo como la vez que se les notificó que grabarían un programa en África en donde tuvieron que sobrevivir una semana entera en la selva. Tragó saliva para luego hablar._

 _—Bien, Oh Chan te escuchamos, ¿qué es lo que pasa? —preguntó la serpiente con curiosidad y nervios. Esperaba no fuera alguna de las locas ideas que solía tener el presidente de su agencia. La ultima vez terminaron usando un pijama para una cesión de fotos, y la humillación fue para él ya que le toco usar el pijama con pequeñas fotos de hurones. Maldita suerte la suya fue el hazme reír de toda su agencia por dos largos meses._

 _—Para empezar, nuestro CEO quiere que empecemos a prepararnos para el aniversario de debut. Nos pidió que cada uno escribiera una estrofa, en agradecimiento a las fans que han estado con nosotros durante el tiempo que llevamos juntos como grupo, cada uno escribirá una parte y será unida en una canción, la cual cantaremos el día del concierto en Hawaii. Lo segundo es cada uno tenemos proyectos aparte, Sho está trabajando en el Noticiero News, además de que es imagen de una marca de ropa, Aiba en su Dorama y programa en Animal Planet, Nino está concentrado en su película y en su programa de radio, y es la imagen de Super Nintendo, Jun está grabando la segunda temporada de su dorama y prepara el estreno de su nueva película, y tú Draco cuando regreses tienes que comenzar a trabajar en tu nuevo drama, además que empezarás a promocionar la película "Full metal", y que estás siendo contemplado para protagonizar el drama "El diablo negro y el príncipe blanco", además que eras la imagen de esa marca de Chocolates Majie, y yo estoy a punto de lanzar mi álbum solista además de que en unas semanas comenzare a grabar mi película —Draco pasó su mano por su cabello sorprendido. Nadie le había notificado que le habían ofrecido protagonizar un nuevo dorama, y no es que le desagradara, pero era verdad que durante todo el año había tenido una agenda tan apretada que pensaba tomarse un descanso de la actuación cuando terminara de grabar su nuevo drama._

 _—Nadie me notificó que me habían ofrecido protagonizar otro dorama. Diablos, ni siquiera se toman el tiempo de preguntarme si estoy de acuerdo o no —exclamó frustrado —tenía pensado tomarme un tiempo lejos de la actuación. Ya no se podrá porque, diablos, no me notifican sobre los proyectos que se agregan a mi agenda. Este año mayormente he estado actuando en series y películas. Se supone que lanzaría un nuevo álbum como solista, pero he tenido que posponerlo por la actuación —gruñó enojado, odiaba cuando su agencia tomaba decisiones sin siquiera consultarle si estaba de acuerdo o no, simplemente decidían por él._

 _—Como siempre nuestro Draco con su carácter de los mil demonios —escuchó la voz burlona de Matsu Jun quien se reía de el—. ¿No has escuchado que los rubios son más propensos a tener arrugas siendo jóvenes? Así que si sigues amargándote por cualquier cosa envejecerás más rápido, y cuando cumplas treinta parecerás de cincuenta años._

 _Tanto Hermione como Ginny sonrieron al escuchar como aquel chico con el que hablaba la serpiente se burlaba de él, diciéndole que si no dejaba de hacer corajes envejecería más rápido, en definitiva, aquel chico les agradaba. No cualquiera se burlaba del príncipe de las serpientes y salía bien parado. Ron se acerco a la castaña y le habló en voz baja al oído para que nadie lo escuchara._

 _—Hermione, ¿es verdad es que los rubios suelen arrugarse más rápido si se molestan seguido? –el pelirrojo preguntó preocupado después de todo él también era parecido al rubio en lo pálido de su piel, y estos últimos días por culpa del idiota de Malfoy había estado demasiado enfadado._

 _—No Ronald, las arrugas no tienen nada que ver con que si haces corajes o no —la chica contestó en voz baja mientras sonreía ante la curiosa pregunta de su novio, después de todo Ron era como un niño pequeño que fácil podía ser engañado._

 _Ambos guardaron silencio para continuar escuchando la plática que Draco estaba teniendo por teléfono, les era difícil ver otra faceta de Malfoy que no fuera la de superioridad, vanidad y arrogancia. Hermione recordaba que el día que llego a Hogwarts y lo escucharon hablando con esos chicos, él se comportó de la misma manera como si se sintiera a gusto con ellos, en confianza. Ni siquiera con Theodore Nott o con Blaise Zabini, que se conocían parciamente desde la cuna había tenido el mismo trato que tenía con sus compañeros de grupo y eso le intrigaba. Continuó escuchando._

 _—No es mi culpa que tanto tú como el idiota de Nino me saquen de quicio. Parecen dos niños de seis años por la mentalidad tan infantil que tienen —comentó la serpiente con desdén, provocando la risa del líder—. Además para tu información y envidia Matsujun, mi rostro es considerado por 4 años consecutivos como el rostro más atractivo del mundo del espectáculo —habló orgulloso pasando su mano por su cabello despeinándolo un poco. Si existía algo por lo que Draco se sintiera orgulloso era su físico, el cual que era alabado tanto por hombres como por mujeres._

 _—Bueno, bueno, dejemos ese tema para cuando nos veamos quieren, Ohno nos estaba explicando antes de que fuera interrumpido por Draco sobre nuestra agenda, ya que por culpa del joven príncipe nuestro manager renunció, y la agencia no nos ha encontrado otro —al escuchar lo que Sakurai decía Malfoy se sonrojó. Aún recordaba por qué ese tipo había renunciado. Pero vamos, no fue su culpa, todos sabían que cuando él andaba de mal humor no era bueno que le hablaran, y mucho menos le dijeran lo que tenía que hacer. Realmente odiaba que se metieran en su vida privada, y aquel idiota se había atrevido a cancelar una cita con una linda chica que había conocido en la filmación de un comercial, él se había ganado el ser despedido—. Bueno lo siguiente que les queríamos comentar, es que, por nuestro aniversario del debut, la agencia hará una fiesta en nuestro honor. Se supone que sería a finales de septiembre, pero por nuestros proyectos nuestro presidente ha dicho que será este sábado y todos tenemos que estar presentes._

 _—¿Pero Mr Johnny se ha vuelto loco? ¿Cómo que este sábado? Solo faltan cuatro días y ni siquiera estoy en Japón —exclamó Draco frustrado. Un día de estos el presidente de su agencia los iba a volver completamente locos con sus ideas. Se supone que él sabía que estaría en Londres por todas sus vacaciones. Y ahora les notificaba lo de la fiesta, realmente va a terminar enloqueciendo._

 _—Tranquilo, mira él nos comentó que los dos días se te devolverían, alargando a diecisiete días tus vacaciones como compensación por hacerte venir de Londres a Japón. También nos dijo que podíamos invitar a quien quisiéramos. Sería un buen momento para que conociéramos a tus amigos. ¿Qué te parece si los invitas? Si gustas podemos decirle a la agencia que consiga los boletos de avión —Draco se quedó pensando unos minutos. No era mala idea invitar a Theo, Zabini y Pansy. Sería buen momento para intentar recuperar la amistad que tenía con ellos. Sacudió su cabeza para contestarle a Sakurai —está bien estaré el sábado en la fiesta, pero no te preocupes por lo de los boletos de avión, de eso me encargo yo._

 _Al darse cuenta de que la plática interesante había terminado, tanto Harry como Hermione, Ginny y Ron se marcharon a la enfermería. Severus más tarde pasaría a revisar su trabajo. Draco y los chicos de Arashi estuvieron platicando unos minutos más, Malfoy les contó que por una pelea su padrino lo había castigado de la peor manera, que lo había puesto a limpiar parte de la escuela. Como siempre las burlas de Nino y Jun no se hicieron esperar diciéndole que sus delicadas manos se le iba a maltratar por agarrar una escoba, o que a partir de ahora él sería el encargado del aseo del departamento, como si se fuera a rebajar a limpiar su departamento, se supone que para eso su agencia le pagaba a la mujer de mantenimiento. Aiba, Sho y Ohno lo reprendieron, ya que según ellos lo conocían lo suficiente para saber que de seguro él, en cierta manera, había provocado tal problema._

 _—Ya les dije que la culpa fue de la maldita sabelotodo de Granger, la muy salvaje se atrevió a darme un golpe, a mí, a Draco Malfoy y no pensaba permitírselo —exclamó realmente irritado al recordar como esa loca lo había golpeado. Había sido humillado por una ratona de biblioteca—. Además, la muy idiota se atrevió a decir que soy un fraude en la cama, que no soy capaz de dejar satisfecha a una mujer —escuchó la risa de sus compañeros, se maldijo mentalmente por haberles comentado aquello, pero estaba muy cabreado como para ponerse a pensar en lo que decía—. Se quieren callar de una buena vez, no le veo el estúpido chiste._

 _—Bueno, bueno, ya nos calmamos. Pero no puedes negar que esa mujer tiene carácter. Nadie que le diga eso a el señor Draco "Me acuesto con cualquier cosa que tenga faldas" Malfoy, sale bien librado y esa chica te dio donde más te dolía, tu orgullo. Mándale mis felicitaciones —las palabras de Jun y Nino lo único que lograron fue poner de peor humor al chico, quien apretaba sus puños ante las palabras de burla de sus dos amigos._

 _—Son un par de idiotas. Lo que les acabo de decir no tiene gracia, pero claro ustedes dos tienen la inteligencia de un simio y no saben cuando parar sus estúpidas bromas —la paciencia del rubio había llegado a su fin. Él apreciaba mucho a Nino y a Jun, pero muchas veces sus bromas se pasaban del límite, y más cuando atentaban con su orgullo de hombre._

 _—Ya Draco, tú conoces como son estos dos. Ahora bien, creo que esa manera de expresarte de una mujer no es la correcta. ¿Por qué no intentas hablar con ella de una manera civilizada? Aclarar las cosas, ya no son unos niños. Deberías madurar un poco, además, según lo que escucho lo que a ti te ofendió no fue el golpe si no que ella dijera que no eres lo suficiente hombre para satisfacer a una mujer. Si tú sabes que no es verdad, ¿por qué te enojas? No ves que lo único que lograste es darle gusto de verte furioso —Draco se mordió el labio. Odiaba admitirlo, pero todo lo que Sakurai le decía era verdad, él era el único culpable de lo que había pasado. Primero al darle el gusto a Granger de verlo infurecido y luego provocando a la estúpida comadreja, pero su orgullo no podía permitir que la sangre sucia se burlara de su virilidad._

 _—Draco, te preguntaré algo. Dime, ¿qué es lo que sientes por esa chica? —la pregunta de Aiba lo tomó por sorpresa. Hasta hace unos días hubiera contestado que la odiaba, pero ahora ni siquiera de eso estaba seguro. Le daba celos cuando la estúpida comadreja la tocaba o de solo imaginarla teniendo intimidad con él le daban ganas de molerlo a golpes. Realmente se estaba volviendo loco._

 _—Si te soy sincero, no lo sé. Bueno hasta hace unos días la respuesta era simple, la odiaba. Pero ahora no sé lo que siento por ella. Aún me desagrada, pero también me da celos que el estúpido de la comadreja la manosee con sus sucias manos... creo que estoy loco —Draco pasó su mano por su frente con frustración. No podía aun sentir algo por Granger, no era correcto, no estaba bien, ella lo había engañado de la peor manera, no, realmente estaba perdiendo el juicio._

 _—Lo único que podemos aconsejarte es que analices muy bien lo que sientes. Habla con ella de una manera tranquila, sin insultos de por medio, como personas maduras. Dejen a un lado los pleitos infantiles. Bueno Draco te veremos el sábado, nos despedimos. Tenemos cosas que hacer, nos cuentas lo que pasó ¿sí? —la llamada se cortó, dejando a un Draco pensativo. Tal vez lo que le había dicho Sho era verdad. Debía hablar con Granger, pero necesitaba toda la paciencia del mundo. La mujer tenía la capacidad de sacarlo de sus cabales con facilidad._

 _Draco guardó su teléfono dejando las escobas en la bodega, mañana terminaría lo que le hacía falta. Buscó al trío de idiotas, pero no los encontró. Se encaminó a la enfermería para que le curaran sus heridas, para luego ir a darse un baño. Faltaba poco para la cena y no quería que lo vieran de esa manera. Así llegó la noche, luego de comer se dirigió al salón que Severus había preparado para él, al entrar encontró el espacio suficiente para poder practicar sus pasos de bailes y en el medio un piano. Se dispuso primero a ensayar las canciones que tenían coreografía. Luego de una hora de ensayar caminó a donde estaba una botella de agua y una toalla con la cual se limpió el sudor. Algo para lo cual tenía habilidad innata era el baile. Era considerado el segundo mejor bailarín del grupo solo por debajo de Ohno que era el mejor, no solo de Arashi si no de la agencia Johnnys. Luego de descansar unos minutos se puso a ensayar su solo el cual sería una balada en piano. Lo único que podía agradecerle a su padre eran las clases de piano que le obligó a tomar desde pequeño. Gracias a eso había desarrollado su talento para tocar ese instrumento. Comenzó a tocar y a cantar, su voz era dulce suave, pero al mismo tiempo varonil._

 _Hermione iba caminando en dirección a su torre cuando escuchó el sonido de un piano junto a una voz que le era familiar. Sin poder evitarlo se dirigió al lugar de donde provenía aquella voz. Al llegar a la puerta del salón se quedó quieta escuchando el sonido de aquel instrumento y a la voz tan dulce de Draco. No podía negarlo, el condenado tenía una hermosa voz, capaz de enamorar a cualquier mujer por lo dulce y suave que era. Cuando el chico la vio sonrió dejando de tocar._

 _—Yo lo siento, no te molestaré más, me voy —la chica estaba a punto de irse, cuando Draco se levantó y la tomó del brazo con cuidado para no lastimarla._

 _—Granger, si quieres quedarte por mí no hay problema —la castaña estaba sorprendida era la primera vez desde que volvió a ver a Malfoy que él no le hablaba de mala manera. Al contrario, su voz sonaba amable. Asintió sentándose en una silla que había en el lugar. Draco caminó de nuevo a donde estaba el piano y comenzó a cantar mientras tocaba manteniendo los ojos cerrados._

 ** _Otra vez lo mismo de siempre._** ** _  
Te enfurruñas,  
Escondiéndome lo más importante.  
Como ese lugar es sin duda el mismo de siempre  
Iré hoy allí antes y esperaré._**

 ** _Las estaciones nos traen el sol de por la tarde.  
Me encontré con que mi sombra iba creciendo._**

 ** _Me viste, poniendo cara de sorprendida.  
Parecías enfadada y de repente empezaste a mirar hacia fuera.  
Te dije "lo siento" y  
"Bueno, ven aquí".  
Eh, mira, mira,  
Nuestras sobras se superponen._**

 ** _Nuestros paraguas se chocan y eso no me deja caminar en línea recta.  
Al verme así, te reíste._**

 ** _También te haré y te enseñaré_** ** _  
La cara que pones cuando te enfadas._**

 ** _Mientras te ríes dulcemente  
Aquí y ahora  
Me dan ganas de llorar.  
Eres lo que más aprecio en este mundo.  
Puse cara de enfadado aposta  
Y tú, sin decirme "lo siento"  
Me besaste con dulzura._**

 ** _A partir de ahora vamos a ser un poco egoístas.  
No pasa nada si lo dices,  
Pero que sólo sea a mí._**

 ** _Es porque trae problemas,  
Porque no soy sumiso.  
¿Por qué no puedo decir que  
Te amo?  
Son esas palabras tan simples  
Que quieres oír de vez en cuando.  
Hoy estoy contigo,  
En ese día en que compartiremos nombre,  
El día en que nuestro amor florecerá._**

 ** _La...la...la..._**

 ** _El arco iris es bello,  
Pero no, tú eres incluso más bella.  
A ti, que estás empezando a brillar,  
Te doy las gracias. Gracias_**

La castaña no pudo evitar sonreír al escuchar la letra de la canción era muy dulce, y en cierta manera le recordaba lo que ella había vivido con Draco. Las veces en las que él le llamaba "Cosa" solo para hacerla enojar. El chico caminó a donde estaba ella sentándose a su lado. Ambos se quedaron sin decir una sola palabra, era un silencio incómodo, ninguno sabía como empezar esa plática. Se preguntaban si a estas alturas aún tenía sentido. Él suspiró para luego hablar.

—Granger, ¿por qué? —la chica no entendía la pregunta, ladeó su cabeza para mirar al rubio que mantenía su mirada el frente—. Y no me salgas que por las veces en las que te humillé, porque yo jamás hubiera jugado contigo de esa manera —Draco mantenía su mirada al frente. De verdad quería escuchar la verdadera razón por la que la castaña había jugado con él.

Hermione suspiró manteniendo los ojos cerrados, había soñado con ese momento desde hacía cinco años. Pero ahora le parecía fuera de lugar. Ella estaba con Ronald, de que les servía hablar de eso en estos momentos. Tanto Draco como ella tenían una vida en la que no había cabida para ninguno, pero sabía que Malfoy no la dejaría ir tan fácil si no contestaba su pregunta.

—Estaba furiosa, cansada de tus constantes humillaciones, Draco. ¿Cómo crees que me sentía cada vez que me llamabas asquerosa sangre sucia, impura, fea y todas esas cosas? O peor aún, cuando me metías el pie y me caía, no solo te metías conmigo sino también con mis amigos. Todo tenía un límite, y tú lograste llegar al mío. No se me ocurrió otra manera de hacerte pagar, que atacando donde más te dolía, tu orgullo. Sé que fue muy bajo, y tal vez fui peor que tú. Pero créeme, en ese momento no lo pensé, simplemente quería vengarme —la castaña mantenía los ojos cerrados, intentando calmarse. Aquel tema era muy doloroso para ella, gracias a esa estúpida venganza había perdido al chico que amaba.

—Dime algo Granger, ¿cómo pensabas decirme que era una venganza? O Tal vez, ¿lo harías en la cena de despedida, o ya sé, hubieras esperado que regresáramos para hacerlo enfrente de todos y humillarme? Buena venganza Granger —el chico mantenía los puños apretados, se había prometido a sí mismo no alterarse, pero la herida aún dolía.

—Sí, lo acepto, ese era el plan. Pero ¿sabes algo, Malfoy? Con el trato diario me comencé a enamorar de ti —la leona sonreía con nostalgia —la que terminó cayendo en su propia trampa fui yo. Eras el chico mas frío del planeta, pero al mismo tiempo podías ser el más cálido. Con sólo tomarme de la mano podía sentir la calidez que había en tu corazón. Aunque no fueras capaz de expresarlo, tenía pensado decirte lo de la venganza esa misma tarde que me citaste, quería contarte toda la verdad —Hermione trataba de no llorar, ella tenía la intención de contarle todo al chico, pero lo supo de la peor manera posible.

—¿Crees que hubiera servido de algo, Granger? —Draco suspiró para voltear a verla—. ¿En qué hubiera cambiado que me lo dijeras si de todas maneras te habías burlado de mí junto con tus amigos? Dime Granger ¿Qué hubieras echo si hubiera sido al revés? Que yo te hubiera enamorado por venganza.

Se formó un silencio incómodo. Ambos sabían que las explicaciones estaban de más. Lo hecho, hecho está. Pero, aun así, Draco quería escucharla, y ella quería decirle la verdad, había soñado con poder explicarle toda la verdad. Él se había ido sin siquiera darle la oportunidad dar razones.

—No te hubiera dado la oportunidad de explicarme, simplemente te hubiera odiado como tú me odias a mi —contestó la chica con sinceridad, después de todo ella hubiera actuado de la misma manera que él lo hizo.

—¿Sabes? Hasta hace unos días te odiaba, pero ahora no estoy seguro de eso —la serpiente sonrió levemente mientras la miraba—. Bueno, todavía creo que eres una sabelotodo insufrible, eres terca, y tienes la facilidad de ponerme de mal humor —observó como la chica frunció el ceño enojada, y no pudo evitar pensar lo adorable que se veía de esa manera—. Pero tienes otras virtudes que me hace imposible odiarte. Cuando escuché lo de la venganza estaba furioso, me sentía completamente humillado, pero también sentía dolor. Te confieso que esa misma mañana había tenido un fuerte problema con mi padre. Él me había dejado en claro que si seguía contigo me olvidara de la fortuna familiar. Pero aun siendo un niño de 12 años no me importó, porque sabía lo que quería y era estar contigo. Después de escuchar lo de la venganza fue un golpe muy duro, si no hubiera sido por Severus no sé que hubiera hecho. Él me apoyo y al mismo tiempo fue mi tutor para que firmara un contrato con la Agencia, y eso en cierta manera me ayudó a mantenerme ocupado, y a no pensar en ti, muchas veces pensé en buscarte, pero no podía.

Hermione se sentía como la peor de las peores. Draco siendo un niño de 12 años había enfrentado a sus padres por ella para que estuvieran juntos, a él no le importo dejar todo por estar a su lado. Y ella no pudo enfrentar a sus amigos. Tal vez si hubiera tenido el valor de hacerlo Draco y ella aún estarían juntos.

—Yo tampoco te odio. Eres un tipo vanidoso, estúpido, egocéntrico, arrogante... pero también tienes cualidades que me hacen imposible odiarte. Marcaste parte de mi vida fuiste mi primer amor Draco, y también la pase mal cuando te enteraste sobre la venganza. Quise verte, explicarte, pero jamás regresaste, con el paso del tiempo me fui haciendo a la idea que lo nuestro había terminado —la leona hablaba con tristeza, mantenía su mirada en el piso unas pequeñas lagrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos.

Draco tomó su rostro entre sus manos para levantarle la mirada limpiando sus lagrimas con un pañuelo. Si había algo que él odiara era ver a una mujer llorar. Jamás lo había soportado, y menos si era la sabelotodo, de alguna forma lo mataba.

—No llores más, Granger, no quiero verte hacerlo. Jamás me ha gustado que una mujer llore —el chico limpió las lágrimas de la leona dándole el pañuelo —Ya el mal está hecho, no tiene sentido lamentarse de lo que puso ser y jamás será, tú estas con la comadreja.

—Así como tú estas con la chica de la revista —habló la chica conteniendo sus celos, todavía no olvidaba las fotos de Draco y esa chica en una cita.

—La verdad Granger, un comienzo alegre no siempre garantiza un final feliz. Eso fue lo que nos pasó a nosotros —la mirada del chico expresaba nostalgia y melancolía. Sabía que aun tenía sentimientos por la castaña, pero también era consciente de que ella y la comadreja llevaban tiempo juntos, y eran prácticamente la pareja perfecta.

—Me arrepiento de haberme rendido demasiado pronto, de no haber luchado para hablar contigo. Debí preguntarle a Snape por ti, hasta que quisiera decirme dónde estabas. Ahora eso de nada sirve, tenemos una vida aparte donde no hay lugar para el otro.

—Cada uno hizo su vida Granger, y lo mejor será olvidar que una vez sentimos amor entre nosotros. A partir de este momento cada uno ignorará al otro, simplemente seremos como si jamás nos hubiéramos conocido, después de estos quince días regresare a la vida que tenía, no tiene caso pensar en lo que hubiera sido.

La leona asintió, él tenía razón, no tenía caso pensar en lo que hubiera pasado entre ellos. Ella tenía a Ron y tenía que respetarlo a pesar de tener sentimientos por el rubio. No podía lastimar a Ronald, después de todo él la había tratado bien, estuvo con ella en los peores momentos como un amigo y luego como novio. Se levantó de la silla para salir de la sala cuando escuchó la voz de Malfoy.

—Buenas noches Granger —le dijo manteniendo su mirada a la ventana.

—Buenas noches Malfoy —contestó ella manteniendo su camino a la salida, ya todo estaba dicho entre ellos dos.

* * *

~0~

 **Bueno chicas lo prometido es deuda luego de dos semanas traigo el capítulo 5, que es el más largo de todos. Quiero pedirles una disculpa por no actualizar, pero he estado de voluntaria en los albergues, recibiendo comida y agua para todos los afectados del terremoto. Les quiero pedir a todas las que leen mi historia, que si van a donar agua o comida enlatada, chequeen la fecha de caducidad, ya que así nos facilitan el trabajo. Y las que viven cerca del lugar de la desgracia Dios los bendiga y les dé fortaleza. Sobre la canción que canto Draco se llama Niji y la canta Arashi. Les quiero informar que tal vez me tarde 3 semanas en actualizar la historia ya que como saben mi país mexica está pasando por un mal momento con el Sismo que nos afecto hace unos días y bueno yo soy voluntaria en el centro de acopio de mi ciudad al mismo tiempo que pronto comenzaran mis exámenes así que estaré algo ocupada pero les prometo subir el próximo capítulo en 7 de octubre sin mas por el momento me retiro pero no sin antes pedirle que ayuden donando Comida enlatada agua medicinas pero también sean consientes que no estén caducadas recuerden que las tragedias en lugar de separarnos nos une mas como país y México es un país generoso que nos gusta ayudarnos entre nosotros bueno a hora si nos leemos en unos días**


	6. Chapter 6 conociendo a Arashi

**Hola chicas y chicos, como les prometí les traigo el capítulo 6, el cual será un capítulo especial porque está dedicado a una gran amiga, Yoseline Karashi, que desgraciadamente perdió la vida en el sismo que afectó el estado de México el 19 de setiembre. Estoy devastada, a pesar de no conocerla en persona compartimos una buena amistad que empezó gracias a nuestros gustos musicales.Aún me cuesta creer que ya no volveremos a platicar sobre Arashi, Kis My ft2 y otros grupos Johnnys Karashi. Hermosa, a pesar de que ya no estés físicamente con nosotros siempre estarás en nuestra memoria.Sé que estas en un lugar mejor donde ya no sufrirás tu partida, me ha dejado con el corazón destrozado, pero te voy a recordar con una sonrisa dispuesta a ayudar a quien lo necesitara, y sé que desde donde estás siempre nos cuidará es un adiós es un hasta pronto porque sé que algún día nos volveremos a te ha llamado a su lado, que la misión que tenías en la tierra la has cumplido, y ahora serás un ángel más en el cielo que cuidará de cada una de capítulo está dedicado a ti porque tú fuiste quien me dio ánimos de plasmar esta historia.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 6**

 **Conociendo a Arashi**

* * *

E _n la oficina de Severus Snape se encontraba la profesora de transformaciones Minerva McGonagall,quien había sido llamada por el director, ya que al ser la subdirectora del colegio snepe quería comentarle sobre la decisión que había tomado sobre Draco Malfoy. Severus se encontraba de pie frente a la ventana mirando a los jardines del colegio. Había meditado por mucho aquella decisió ía que Draco no podía seguir ignorando su herencia má por eso que decidió que el joven Malfoy regresará a terminar los años que le quedaban por estudiar en Hogwarts._

 _—Severus,¿para qué me mandaste a llamar con tanta urgencia? Estaba en medio de una clase. Espero que sea importante. Sabes que no me gusta que me interrumpan cuando estoy impartiendo materia—habló la profesora tomando asiento en la silla que estaba enfrente de la del director—. No te quedes callado, dime qué es tan importante, tengo que regresar a mi salón de clase —Severus sonrió de medio lado. Si había alguien que no se inmutaba por su puesto de director esa era Minerva, y eso en cierta manera le gustaba. Por lo general, la gran mayoría de profesores le temían, pero la profesora de transformaciones era todo lo contrario. Ella lo enfrentaba._

 _—No te impacientes, querida Minerva — Snape se volteó para verla a los ojos, caminando para tomar asiento quedando enfrente de la mujer—. La razón por la que te mandé a llamar es porque he decidido que Draco regrese a terminar los años que le quedan por estudiar en Hogwarts .Tú mejor que nadie sabe que el joven Malfoy es un mago de sangre pura, y todos estos años ha ignorado su herencia mágica. Y que mejor que regresar a la mejor escuela de magia y hechicería —McGonagall no entendía que tenía ella que ver en eso. Después de todo ella era la jefa de la casa de casa de las serpientes seguía bajo el mando de Severus, dado que él era el único capaz de controlar a aquellos jóvenes prepotentes, que en su mayoría pertenecían a familias ricas y de sangre pura._

 _—Severus, ¿estás consciente de que el joven Malfoy no quiere estar aquí? Por Merlín, fuimos testigos cuando maldijo la hora en que regresó, y ahora quieres que regrese? Me temo que él no va a querer —le contestó la subdirectora observándolo mientras tomaba el café que estaba en la mesa._

 _Snape analizó las palabras de la profesora de transformaciones. Era cierto que Draco no quería estar en aquel lugar, pero también él mejor que nadie sabía que muy en el fondo el rubio extrañaba la magia. Se había dado cuenta que Malfoy observaba con fascinación las prácticas de Quidditch. Además, según lo que el presidente de la agencia que representaba a Draco en Japón le había comunicado, meses atrás se graduó en uno de los institutos más prestigiosos de Asia, y ya era hora que hiciera lo mismo en Hogwarts._

 _—No te preocupes sobre ese tema Minerva, yo me haré cargo. Solo quería saber si cuento con tu ayuda. Necesito que Draco se acople lo antes posible a Hogwarts—el director se le quedó mirando esperando su respuesta. Él confiaba en la profesora, y sabía que ella era la indicada para que ayudar a su ahijado a adaptarse de nuevo a la magia, cosa que no le sería difícil, ya que Draco desde niño demostró ser superior en varias materias. Si no hubiera sido por lo que pasó con la amiga de Potter estaba seguro de que su ahijado hubiera llegado a ser un gran mago._

 _—Está bien, cuenta conmigo para ayudarte a que el joven Malfoy se adapte de nuevo a Hogwarts—contestó no muy convencida. Después de todo aquel chico no era santo de su devoción. Desde muy niño siempre había discriminado a los otros chicos que no eran, según él, dignos de estar en Hogwarts. Estaba a punto de levantarse para irse cuando recordó que quería preguntarle algo por lo que volvió a su posición original—. Antes de ayudarte, necesito saber qué fue lo que pasó para que el joven Malfoy abandonara Hogwarts y se fuera a vivir en el mundo muggle._

 _Severus guardó silencio por unos minutos. Sabía que a Minerva le costaría trabajo creer lo que Granger, junto a Potter y los hermanos Weasley le habían hecho a Draco. Sabía que su ahijado no era precisamente la mejor persona, pero incluso lo que ellos les hicieron fue mil veces peor. Suspiró para luego comenzar a contarle lo sucedido._

 _—Hace 5 años Draco mantuvo un romance clandestino con una chica de tu casa. La chica es Granger —hizo una pequeña pausa para continuar con su relato—. Lo único que le diré es que Que esa sabeloto y sus amigos no son unas santas palomas como Albus y tú pensaban. Esa chica enamoró a Draco solo por venganza —la jefa de Gryffindor no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba. Ella conocía a Hermione Granger, ella no era capaz de hacer algo como aquello._

 _—Es imposible de creer. Conozco a la señorita Granger, sé que no se atrevería a hacer a hacer algo como eso…. ¿No será un invento del joven Malfoy? Después de todo, siempre buscaba una forma de perjudicar a Potter y sus amigos —habló la subdirectora defendiendo a los chicos de su casa. Ella no podía creer que sus protegidos fueran capaces de hacer algo tan bajo como aquello._

 _Severus frunció el ceño. Durante el tiempo en que Albus fue director, los Gryffindor siempre tuvieron los mayores privilegios. Las otras cosas debían esforzarse el doble para ganar puntos, otro era el caso de los leones que eran recompensados sin merecerlos. Por eso desde que él asumió la dirección de la escuela, había hecho todo lo posible para recompensar a las demás casas, sobre todo a Slytherin que siempre fueron hecho menos a causa de los leones._

 _—Los leones también pueden ser traicioneros Minerva. Potter es igual a su desgraciado padre, y lo demostró al planear junto a Granger y los pelirrojos una venganza muy baja a mi parecer —comentó con desdén, pasando la mano por su frente—. Tal vez Draco no era el mejor de las personas, pero jamás hubiera hecho algo tan bajo como jugar con una persona de esa manera. El día en que él se enteró de todo, su padre lo había desheredado. Para alguien como Lucius Malfoy, el que su hijo se hubiera enamorado en una sangre sucia era algo inaudito. Le retiró toda la ayuda a Draco era un niño de 12 años. Había perdido a su familia por una farsa. Cuando supo todo estaba devastado. Él no quería estar aquí. Fue por eso que, al no poder volver a la mansión, no me quedó más remedio que llevarlo a vivir a un departamento muggle. Al poco tiempo un cazatalentos de una empresa de entretenimiento japonesa que se encarga de reclutar jóvenes bien parecidos para hacerlos súper estrellas le ofreció firmar un contrato, sin embargo, al ser un menor de edad, tuve que firmar por él como su tutor legal. Desde entonces he estado al pendiente del joven Malfoy —la profesora de encantaciones tenía los ojos muy abiertos. Ella no podía creer que Granger y sus amigos hubieran planificado algo como eso. En cierta manera sentía pena por el joven Draco. Una traición como aquella lo había llevado vivir lejos de su familia y amigos en un mundo que él no entendía y odiaba. Ella a diferencia de Severus que tenía preferencia por los Slytherin, no veía a ninguno por sobre otros, estaba muy desilusionada por los chicos de su casa._

 _En la oficina del director se formó un silencio incómodo. Tanto la profesora como el director estaban sumidos en sus propios pensamientos, cuando escucharon la voz calmada del antiguo director. El cuadro de Albus Dumbledore, quien se encontraba en la oficina del director para ayudarlo cuando surgiera un problema, empezó a intervenir en la conversación._

 _—Severus, no deberías ser tan duro con el Señorita Granger y sus amigos. Eran unos niños cuando pasó lo de la venganza. Cada uno ha madurado, e incluso el mismo Draco Malfoy lo ha hecho, de odiar a los nacidos de muggles ahora convive con ellos, se podría decir que fue algo bueno para él —comentó con suma calma el antiguo director, lo que causó la molestia de Snape. Como siempre Dumbledore justificando las acciones vergonzosas de los leones._

 _—Como siempre, Dumbledore justifica las acciones de Potter y sus amigos. Siempre lo has hecho. ¿Recuerdas el primer año? Se metían en problemas y tú siempre los recompensabas a pesar de que violaban las reglas —comentó con desdén, mirando el cuadro del antiguo director—. Tú fuiste testigo de cuando Draco se enteró de todo. Estaba mal, aunque no lo demostrara. A diferencia de tus protegidos, él tuvo que vivir alejado de su familia, de sus amigos, ignorando su sangre mágica por una insufrible sabelotodo._

 _Severus estaba molesto por el comentario de su antiguo jefe. ¿Cómo podía decir que no era para tanto? Él siempre había considerado a Draco como a un hijo. Desde que era un niño cuando visitaba la mansión Malfoy convivía con él, y poco a poco se fue ganando su cariño. Es por eso que no dudó en ayudarlo cuando supo lo que sucedió._

 _—No me mal entiendas Severus. Sé que estuvo mal lo que esos chicos hicieron, pero también el joven Malfoy se comportó mal con ellos. Sobre todo con la amiga de Harry Potter, le hizo la vida bastante difícil. Es entendible que ella quisiera vengarse. Lo que no estuvo bien, pero es entendible —comentó Dumbledore desde su cuadro—.Pero no puedes negar que fue algo bueno el cambio para el joven Malfoy. Pude darme cuenta cuando estuvo aquí que ya no es el mismo de antes. Y todo ese odio que dice tener por la señorita Granger no es más que amor reprimido, y lo mismo pasa con Hermione. Ella aún tiene fuertes sentimientos por el joven Draco. Es solo que son tan testarudos que no se dan cuenta._

 _Tanto Severus como Minerva lo miraban incrédulos. Amor entre Draco y Granger, ¿en qué mundo estaba Albus Dumbledore? Esos dos se odiaban. Ellos habían sido testigos de las constantes peleas que habían tenido y la cual le estaba colmando la paciencia a Snape._

 _—Querido amigo, has hecho un buen trabajo con el joven Malfoy. Siempre lo has apoyado, aún después del escándalo que Lucius Malfoy vino hacerte por permitir que su único hijo se mezclara con esa escoria, como él les llamó en ese instante. Te mantuviste firme en tu decisión de ayudar a Draco —Snape suspiró al recordar aquel episodio. Lucius entró a su oficina sin avisar, echando maldiciones de cómo era posible que él se prestara para tal atrocidad. Su único hijo conviviendo con impuros. Luego de una larga discusión en donde incluso el Señor Malfoy lo había retado a un duelo por su osadía, había logrado que dejara a Draco vivir en paz._

 _—¿Qué paso entre el padre del joven Malfoy y tú, Severus?—preguntó Minerva mirando el cuadro de su antiguo jefe y amigo—. Recuerdo que hace 5 años, el señor Malfoy exigió hablar contigo de una manera nada educada._

 _—Digamos que estuvimos a punto debatirnos en duelo —comentó restándole importancia a la subdirectora. Lo veía con incredulidad. Sabía que Severus era muy bueno en los duelos, pero llegar a eso por defender al joven, le parecía difícil de creer. Después de todo, Snape era un hombre demasiado frío, y jamás había demostrado preocuparse por alguien más._

 _Los profesores estuvieron hablando un buen rato sobre la idea de que Draco regresara a Hogwarts. Los tres estuvieron de acuerdo ya que era lo mejor para él. No podía pasar más tiempo ignorando su herencia mágica. Además de que sería un buen momento para que el joven Draco volviera a ver a su madre. Severus al ser un buen amigo de Narcisa la mantenía al tanto de la vida de su único hijo._

 _—Muy bien, cuenta conmigo para todo. Ahora si me disculpas tengo clases en unos minutos, me retiro —la mujer se puso de pie despidiéndose su antiguo jefe y amigo para luego marcharse._

 _—Si me permites un consejo. Creo que sería buena idea poner a la señorita Granger como premio anual. Si no me equivoco el joven Malfoy ocupa la torre, ¿no es así?—preguntó el antiguo director mirando a su sucesor con una sonrisa—. Sería una buena manera de limar las asperezas entre ellos._

 _—¡¿Es que te has vuelto loco?! ¿Quieres que esos dos se maten? El estar muerto te ha afectado la cordura. ¿Cómo me pides algo como eso? Tú fuiste testigo del espectáculo que esos mocosos dieron en mi oficina —exclamó Severus alterado mientras pasaba su mano por su rostro._

 _—Solo piénsalo amigo mío. Sería una buena idea para que esos dos aceptaran lo que sienten el uno por el otro. Están destinados a estar juntos —comentó Albus Dumbledore con una sonrisa, antes de volver a ser un retrato._

 _ **-0-**_

 _En los pasillos que conectaban a las mazmorras de Slytherin, Draco caminaba con aquel porte aristocrático ganándose la mirada de las chicas de aquella casa. La serpiente bufó fastidiado. Estaba acostumbrado a que las mujeres se le quedaran mirando, pero en ocasiones era realmente molesto. Luego de la plática en donde había aclarado las cosas con Hermione, se había topado con ella dos veces, en donde se ignoraron. Estaba tan concentrado en sus propios pensamientos cuando chocó con alguien. Estuvo a punto de insultarlo cuando se dio cuenta de quién era, le extendió la mano para ayudar a la chica._

 _—Perdóname, venía distraída, no fue mi intención molestarte —la chica tomó la mano levantándose hablando con nerviosismo. La verdad no pensó toparse con el chico de nuevo, y menos de aquella manera tan vergonzosa._

 _—No te preocupes, no pasa nada, después de todo es mi culpa, venía distraído —el chico intentó restarle importancia, conocía a la chica desde que eran niños—. Astoria Greengrass, ese es tu nombre, ¿verdad?—preguntó la serpiente mirándola a los ojos. Según recordaba esa era la chica que sus padres habían elegido para que fuera su esposa, a lo cual el jamás estuvo de acuerdo._

 _—Sí, ese es mi nombre. Y tú eres Draco Malfoy, mi prometido. Jamás pensé volver a verte. Mis padres dudaban que regresaras, pero siempre mantuve la esperanza —la chica hablaba con timidez manteniendo la mirada en el piso. No se atrevía a verlo a los ojos._

 _El chico abrió los ojos sorprendido Ellos dos ya no estaban comprometidos. Él le había dejado muy en claro al bastardo que tenía como padre, que jamás se casaría con Astoria. Ahora que le veía era una chica muy elegante, tenía clase. Pero no la amaba. Y jamás lo haría. Además, que ya no tenía nada que ver con los Malfoy. Actualmente vivía una vida lejos de ellos. Tomó a la chica de la mano para llevarla a un salón y poder aclarar las cosas con ella. A pesar de todo, él no era ningún bastardo para dejar que aquella muchachita se hiciera una idea que jamás pasaría. Al entrar al salón la serpiente soltó su mano la chica, la cual estaba sonrojada. Por unos segundos se formo un silencio incómodo. Draco buscaba la manera más fácil de hablar con ella._

 _—Astoria, quiero que me escuches atentamente —la miraba a los ojos con seriedad, a lo cual la chica asintió—. Yo no soy tu prometido. No quiero que te hagas ideas que no son sobre nosotros ¿me entendiste? Eres una chica muy bella, cualquier chico estaría encantado de tenerte como novia, prometida o esposa, pero desafortunadamente no soy ese hombre para ti._

 _La chica no daba crédito a lo que estaba escuchando. No entendía como Draco Malfoy la estaba rechazando. Ella era considerada la chica más hermosa de Hogwarts junto a su hermana, pertenecía a una de las familias de sangre pura más antigua, eran parte de los sangrados veintiocho, se podría decir que ella y Draco desde antes de nacer ya estaban comprometidos. Su familia había arreglado su matrimonio e incluso ella le era fiel a pesar de llevar cinco años sin verse. Jamás mantuvo alguna otra relación con otro chico por respeto a su prometido. Ella lo amaba desde que eran unos niños. Él no podía salirle con eso ahora, no, debía ser un error._

 _—¿Que estás diciendo?—le preguntó con los ojos llenos de lágrimas—. No me puedes hacer esto. Se supone que tú y yo nos casaríamos terminando nuestros estudios en Hogwarts. He esperado por ti cinco años. No es justo que me hagas esto—le reprochó Draco suspiró, sabía que no sería fácil, pero él no estaba dispuesto a casarse sin amor solo para complacer su padre. Astoria no se merecía algo como eso._

 _—Escúchame, un matrimonio sin amor solo nos haría infelices. Además, mi vida ya no es la misma de antes, yo no soy el mismo niño que conociste. Mi vida está alejada de todo esto Astoria. Ahora vivo en el mundo muggle. Soy una celebridad que no tiene permitido siquiera tener novia, mucho menos casarme —el chico le explicaba mientras tomaba asiento en una de las bancas, invitando a la chica a hacer lo mismo—.Igualmente, con tantos rumores que hay sobre mí, créeme no serías nada feliz —habló sonriendo de medio lado bromeando._

 _—Siempre soñé que algún día nos casaríamos, que tendríamos una familia como nuestras familias esperaban de nosotros. Draco, te he amado desde que éramos niños. Si me das una oportunidad podría ganarme tu amor —la chica intentaba contener sus lágrimas, mantenía la mirada en el suelo sollozando._

 _—No eres tú, Astoria. Eres una joven muy hermosa. Cualquier hombre estaría dichoso de tenerte como prometida, y algún día como esposa. Pero ese hombre desgraciadamente no puedo ser yo. Eres la última persona que se merece eso. Casarnos sin amor sería el más grande error que podríamos cometer. Ya vendrá el día en que llegará ese hombre especial que te hará sentir la mas dichosa sobre la tierra.Y cuando eso pase no lo dejes escapar con tontos prejuicios —Draco le sonrió de medio lado acomodándole el cabello. Desde niño le había tenido cariño a la chica, ella y su hermana eran todo lo contrario a sus padres. Jamás habían menospreciado a los hijos de muggles o mestizos, estaba seguro de que, si no se hubiera enamorado de Granger, o si no se hubiera convertido en un Idol, Astoria sería la mujer ideal para formar una familia._

 _Entre ellos se formó un silencio algo incómodo. Cada uno estaba sumido en sus propios pensamientos. La chica tenía el corazón roto, amaba a Draco desde que era una niña, y que la rechazara le partía el corazón. Suspiró limpiándose los ojos. No quería que él la viera de esa manera y se sintiera comprometido a hacer algo que él no quisiera._

 _—Draco, ¿me rechazas por Hermione Granger?—preguntó la Slytherin mirándolos a los ojos esperando por la respuesta del chico. Ella había escuchado los rumores del romance que Malfoy había mantenido con la Gryffindor—. Hace cinco años corrió el rumor en nuestra casa de que ella y tú tenían un romance. Muchos te consideraron un traidor a la sangre. Recuerdo como Pansy golpeó a una chica que te llamó de esa manera. La pobre acabó en la enfermería —rió la chica al recordar a la mejor amiga de su hermana sobre aquella chica sujetándola del cabello. Severus al enterarse de la razón lo dejó pasar, e incluso le regaló cincuenta puntos a su casa._

 _—No es por Granger que no puedo casarme contigo. Simplemente no hay amor de por medio. Tú tampoco me amas, y cuando llegue el indicado te darás cuenta. Y sobre el rumor, sí fue verdad, esa leona y yo tuvimos un romance que no terminó nada bien —suspiró mirando el techo de aquella sala. No quería recordar la estúpida venganza. Miró a la chica sonriendo—. ¿De verdad Pansy golpeó a esa chica por llamarme traidor a la sangre? Hay que reconocer que la neurótica de Parkinson tiene su carácter. Después me mostrarás quien fue la que me llamó de esa manera —comentó el chico con malicia. Después de todo, él era un Malfoy, y nadie podía hablar así de él sin recibir un castigo._

 _—Ya veo, entonces fue verdad —suspiró la chica con tristeza, cambiando su mirada a una más alegre—. ¿Sabes? No conozco bien a Granger, pero por lo que he observado es una buena chica. Siempre está ayudando al que lo necesita con los trabajos. La única vez que hablé con ella es porque no entendía algo sobre transformaciones, y ella amablemente se ofreció a ayudarme dándome asesorías, y la verdad se comportó muy amable conmigo. Harían una linda pareja —al escuchar el ruido que provenía de afuera se dieron cuenta de que las clases habían terminado. La chica se puso de pie y le extendió la mano—. Seamos amigos, ¿te parece?— habló Astoria manteniendo su mano extendida. Le dolía que Draco no la amara, pero ella no podía obligarlo a que correspondiera sus sentimientos, no era justo para él._

 _—Claro que seremos amigos, a pesar de todo, nos conocemos prácticamente desde la cuna —la serpiente tomó la mano asintiendo—. Sé que encontrarás al chico indicado, y cuando eso pase no dejes que por prejuicios de tus padres sean separados —la Slytherin asintió soltando la mano del rubio—. Si me disculpas necesito hablar con Zabini, Nott y Pansy. ¿Sabes si están en la sala común? —preguntó Draco pasando su mano en su cabello para arreglarlo._

 _—Deben estar en el comedor. Ya es hora de la comida, te acompaño a buscarlos —el chico asintió para salir de la sala donde se encontraban, y se encaminaron al comedor._

 _Ambos chicos caminaban por los pasillos poniéndose al corriente de lo que habían hecho durante todos los años que no se habían visto. Astoria escuchaba sorprendida. Jamás imaginó que Draco tuviera un gran cambio. Ahora entendía el por qué del enfado de Lucius Malfoy, su único Hijo actualmente vivía rodeado de muggles. Para él debía ser una ofensa. Cuando doblaron por una esquina, Astoria vio a su hermana quien venía platicando con Pansy, y atrás de ellas venían Zabini y Nott quienes platicaban tranquilamente. Parkinson, al ver a Malfoy corrió a abrazarlo sorprendiendo al chico quien se quedó con las manos en el aire._

 _—Draco, que malo eres. Te olvidaste de mí, no tienes perdón —le reclamó la chica que todavía estaba abrazada a su cuello—. Te mereces que te lance una maldición por tenerme tan abandonada todos estos años._

 _—No seas dramática Pansy —Draco la intentaba separar de él ya que lo estaba sofocando. Nott sonreía disimuladamente, definitivamente su amiga nunca cambiaría—. ¡Suéltame por un demonio! No me dejas respirar—la chica se separó de él con un puchero en su rostro._

 _—Por Merlín, miren a quien tenemos de nuevo entre nosotros. Al príncipe de los muggles y traidor a la sangre Draco Malfoy —comentó Blaise burlándose, lo que ocasionó que Theo le diera un golpe en la cabeza—. Oye Nott, no seas agresivo. Draco sabe que es broma ¿no es así amigo?—el moreno volteó a verlo sonriéndole pasando su mano en su cabeza._

 _—Para que no hagas comentarios idiotas y fuera de lugar —dijo Theo con calma, mirándolo de mala manera—. Me da gusto volverte a ver Draco. Nos quedó mucho que platicar la última vez que nos vimos —Draco sonrió un poco. Nott seguía siendo aquel chico educado que había conocido durante su infancia._

 _—Theo nos contó que ahora eres un tipo de celebridad, ¿es verdad?—preguntó Pansy caminando junto a sus amigos hacia el gran comedor._

 _—Sí, soy parte de un grupo musical en Japón, su nombre es Arashi. Somos el grupo más importante no solo de Japón sino de Asia —comentó Draco con orgullo pasando su mano por su cabello despeinándose un poco._

 _Al llegar al gran comedor los cinco Slytherin más Draco se quedaron unos minutos en la puerta. Sabía que aún faltaban alumnos de otras casas por llegar, y Draco tendría que sentarse al lado de Severus. A sus amigos le costaba creer que alguien como Draco que fue educado para creer que los sangre pura son mejores que los muggles conviviera entre ellos. En definitiva, el príncipe de las serpientes había cambiado._

 _—Me es imposible imaginarte conviviendo entre muggles. Tú que te llenabas la boca hablando que los sangre pura somos mejores a esos impuros —exclamó Daphne sorprendida—.En verdad la vida da muchas vueltas._

 _—Como le dije a Nott, no les diré que fue algo fácil. Al contrario, me costó mucho dejar mis prejuicios a un lado, pero luego de que los conoces te das cuenta de que no todos son tan malos. Por ejemplo, los chicos con los que vivo son la prueba de ello. Ellos han cuidado de mí desde que llegué a vivir en Japón. Les tengo confianza y es recíproco. Sí llegamos a pelear como todos, pero sabemos resolver nuestros problemas. Son los únicos que soportan mi carácter de los mil demonios. Las fans son geniales, siempre mostrando su amor y su apoyo al grupo sin pedir nada a cambio. Cuando es el cumpleaños de alguno de nosotros hacen proyectos e incluso compran regalos para nosotros —habló el rubio con una sonrisa recordando a sus compañeros de grupo y sus fans._

 _—Y dime Draco, ¿te tiras alguna de ellas? Ya sabes...¿tienes sexo con esas chicas?—le preguntó Blaise pasando las manos en los hombros del chico provocando que se sonrojara—. Porque si tienes a esas chicas atrás de ti es normal que te hayas tirado a alguna de ellas, y más si están bien dispuestas._

 _Malfoy estaba sonrojado, no es que él fuera alguien que le diera pena hablar de algo tan común como es el sexo. Pero con los únicos que estaba acostumbrado a hablar de ese tema era con los chicos de Arashi, y con Yamashita su mejor amigo fuera del grupo._

 _—La verdad en nuestra agencia hay una regla, la cual es nunca involucrarnos de manera sexual o sentimental con las fans, ya que eso muchas veces no acaba nada bien. Es por eso que jamás he tenido sexo con ellas —contestó con calma mientras se acomodaba su camisa._

 _Los Slytherin se pusieron al día de sus vidas durante los cinco años que no se veían. Draco no pudo negar que había extrañado a sus compañeros, después de todo prácticamente los conocía desde que eran bebés. Sobre todo a Nott y a Pansy, ya que sus padres y los de ellos eran amigos muy cercanos, por lo cual no era extraño que convivieran. Malfoy recordó la razón por la que estaba buscando a sus compañeros._

 _—Bueno, ahora que recuerdo, los estaba buscando porque quería invitarlos a una fiesta muggle que se llevará a cabo mañana. Será el aniversario del debut de Arashi, y nuestra agencia suele dar cada año una fiesta. ¿Qué les parece si vamos? —los cinco lo miraron como si estuviera loco. Ellos jamás han visitado el mundo más, estaban seguros de que si sus padres se enteraban los mataban por mezclarse entre ellos._

 _—Yo no sé Draco. Sabes que si mi Padre se entera me cuelga de la torre de astronomía por mezclarme entre impuros como él dice —bromeó Pansy causando una sonrisa en Draco._

 _—Vamos chicos, anímense. Será una experiencia nueva para cada uno. Y verán que no es tan malo como nuestros padres nos hicieron creer —el chico intentaba convencerlos. De verdad quería recuperar su amistad con sus antiguos compañeros, y esa le parecía la mejor oportunidad —hablaré con Severus, además, sus padres no tienen por qué enterarse. Podemos pedirle a mi padrino que lo mantenga en secreto, ¿qué dicen? Serán dos días nada más—. Malfoy se les quedó mirando esperando por su respuesta._

 _—Si hay chicas lindas cuentas conmigo Draco. Después de todo mi Madre no es de esas locas fanáticas por la sangre como la mayoría de sus padres —habló Blaise poniendo los brazos al rededor de los hombros del rubio—. Cuentas conmigo, será una experiencia nueva e interesante —Draco sonrió a Zabini, seguía siendo aquel chico despreocupado de siempre._

 _—Debo estar loca para seguirlos, pero está bien, yo también iré —comentó Pansy cruzándose de brazos mirando a sus compañeros—. Pero si me desheredan por tu culpa Draco, tendrás que mantenerme ¿me entendiste?_

 _—Nosotras también iremos —contestó Daphne tomando la mano de su hermana que no estaba muy convencida—. A pesar de todo, a nosotras nos da lo mismo la sangre. Podemos ir a alguna tienda de ropa muggle. Estoy interesada por la moda._

 _—Entonces, yo también iré—suspiró Theo, pasando su mano en su barbilla—.No habrá problema si nuestros padres no se enteran._

 _Malfoy se ponía de acuerdo con sus amigos sobre el viaje y la fiesta. Después de todo para ellos sería la primera vez que irían al mundo muggle, y era una experiencia nueva. Les comentaba que no podían usar ni hablar nada relacionado con la magia. Él se encargaría de pedir permiso a Snape. Sabía que su padrino no se lo negaría._

 _—Como les dije, nada de magia. Créanme les va a gustar. Hay lugares interesantes para pasarla bien. La comida es deliciosa, así como algunos lugares como los parques de diversiones o las discotecas —al escuchar lo que el ex Slytherin relataba las chicas comenzaban a emocionarse—. Los llevaré a conocer algunos lugares de Japón que sé que les va a gustar._

 _Estaban tan entretenidos que ninguno se dio cuenta de que ciertos leones habían oído su conversación, hasta que escucharon la voz de la más pequeña de los Weasley. Draco se volteó con el ceño fruncido. Sabía que nada bueno saldría de eso._

 _—Vaya, vaya... así que las serpientes saldrán de paseo al mundo muggle. Mejor dicho, a una fiesta —la pelirroja se miraba las uñas con una leve sonrisa—. Oye Hermione, ¿qué crees que digan los padres clasistas de estas serpientes?_

 _—Escúchame pequeña comadreja, no te metas en mis asuntos, ¿me entendiste? Tenemos un trato, yo no me meto con ustedes y ni ustedes conmigo —Draco había encarado a la chica, no estaba dispuesto a permitir que la hermana de la comadreja se metiera en un asunto que no le incumbe._

 _—Ginny, ¿en qué estás pensando?—Hermione preguntó mirando a su amiga—. No debemos buscar más problemas, recuerda el castigo de Snape. Además, Malfoy tiene razón. Él no se mete con nosotros tampoco nosotros con él._

 _—Si no estoy diciendo nada malo. Simplemente hice una pregunta. ¿Qué pensarán los padres de estas serpientes si se enteran que sus hijos tienen pensado ir al mundo muggle a una fiesta? Creo que a la gran mayoría les daría un infarto —las palabras de la pelirroja comenzaban a molestar Parkinson, quien gracias a Theo no se le fue encima a la chica._

 _—No me provoques Weasley, que no sabes sabes con quien te estás metiendo —la pelinegra intentaba soltarse de Nott—. Y tú Theo, ¿quieres soltarme de una jodida vez para que le enseñe a esta tipa que aun Slytherin no se le amenaza? Y menos una sucia comadreja._

 _—No te tengo miedo Parkinson —respondió retándola la novia del niño que vivió—.Me pregunto cuánto tiempo me tomará escribir una carta para cada uno de sus padres y enviarla —la chica tenía una sonrisa de superioridad._

 _—Ginny, no creo que esto sea buena idea —le habló el niño que vivió en su oído—.Recuerda el castigo, nos pueden sacar del equipo._

 _Draco sabía que, si la pelirroja cumplía su amenaza, sus amigos estaría en problemas, sobre todo Nott ya que su padre seguía siendo un fiel creyente de la supremacía de la sangre. Luego de pensarlo unos minutos no encontró otra solución que hacer lo que la comadreja novia de Potter le decía ya se encargaría de vengarse en otra ocasión. Nadie chantajeaba a Draco Malfoy y se quedaba como si nada._

 _—Muy bien Weasley, dime que es lo que quieres para que mantengas tu estúpida boca cerrada —espetó Draco. Sabía que la pequeña comadreja no dudaría en delatar a sus amigos con sus padres. Ya se la cobraría en otra ocasión._

 _—¿Quién jodidos te crees maldita serpiente para hablarle a mi hermana de esa manera?—Ron apretaba sus manos con rabia. Aún no había olvidado lo que pasó en la oficina del director—.Te obligaré a disculparte._

 _Las cosas se estaban saliendo de control, el rubio comenzaba a perder la paciencia. Contó mentalmente hasta diez antes de lanzarle un buen golpe a Ron. Lo que menos quería era darle motivos a la pequeña Weasley de delatarlos._

 _—Escúchame bien comadreja idiota, no estoy de humor para soportar tus estupideces. Si no quieres que te vuelva a romper la nariz como la última vez, mantén tu estúpida boca cerrada —exclamó Draco enojado, para voltearse y encarar a Ginny—. Bien pequeña comadreja, te escucho. ¿Qué es lo que quieres para mantener tu boca cerrada?¿Quieres dinero, ropa? Pide lo que quieras._

 _Ginny lo pensó unos minutos, tenía la solución para vengarse del mal rato que el príncipe de las serpientes les había hecho pasar con Severus. Su sonrisa se amplió con un toque de maldad, sonrisa que Hermione conocía muy bien, la castaña suspiró. Sabía que esa mirada de su amiga no traería nada bueno, por unos segundos sintió lastima de Malfoy. No sabía en lo que se había metido._

 _—No, no quiero dinero, ni ropa. Eso me lo compra mi Harry —comentó guiñando el ojo izquierdo a su novio, por lo cual él se sonrojó—. Queremos ir a esa fiesta de la que hablabas —el rubio creyó escuchar mal, en definitiva, esa chica estaba loca, y él estaba aún más loco por aceptar algo como eso. Dios, él, Draco Malfoy, siendo chantajeado por una Weasley para ir a una fiesta muggle. ¿En qué clase de retorcido mundo habían caído? Como solían decir los muggles, ¿desde cuando los patos les disparaban a las escopetas?_

 _—Ginny —le susurró el niño que vivió cerca de su oído con voz baja—. No creo que esto vaya a salir bien. Será mejor olvidarlo, yo no quiero ir —la chica se volteó y le dio un beso a su novio para mirarlo a los ojos con una sonrisa._

 _—Créeme querido Harry, esto no es algo que guste, pero Malfoy nos debe mucho. Que mejor manera de vengarnos que arruinándole su fiesta con nuestra presencia —la pelirroja, se giró para enfrentar a Draco—. Y bien Malfoy, ¿qué dices? Es un buen trato no lo crees así._

 _—Eres una arpía comadreja, pero esto no se quedará así maldita pobretona —Pansy estaba cabreada. Apretaba sus puños con fuerza, mientras era sujetada por uno de sus compañeros para que no golpeara a Ginny—. Pero claro, que se puede esperar de unos traidores a la sangre como ustedes._

 _—Me tiene sin cuidado lo que opines de nosotros Parkinson. Estoy esperando la respuesta de Malfoy —la Gryffindor mantenía los brazos cruzados con una sonrisa de superioridad._

 _—Debo estar realmente loco, pero creo que no hay otra salida —Draco miraba con desdén a la chica Weasley, deseaba quitarle aquella petulante sonrisa de su rostro. Pero eso no se quedaría así. Buscaría la manera de vengarse de ellos —los veré mañana a las 8 de la mañana en la oficina de mi padrino. Sean puntuales, lleven ropa decente. Aunque claro, viniendo de ustedes los Weasley eso es mucho pedir, ya que su ropa suele ser de segunda mano —Draco esbozó una sonrisa de superioridad mirando a los hermanos de arriba abajo—. No te preocupes comadreja para ti tengo ropa que no suelo usar y regalo a la gente con necesidad. Podría hacer una obra de caridad contigo —le dijo burlándose mientras entraban al comedor despidiéndose de sus compañeros para tomar asiento en su lugar al lado de Severus quien ya lo esperaba._

 _—Odio a esa maldita serpiente, ¿cómo se atreve a tratarnos como basura es un hijo de...?—Hermione le cubrió la boca para que no dijera una mala palabra—. Les juro que un día de estos lo mato —los Gryffindor entraron al comedor sentándose en su mesa. Los elfos sirvieron la cena, cada uno comía en silencio. La castaña de reojo veía a la mesa donde estaba Draco, odiaba admitirlo, pero el chico se veía muy bien con la ropa muggle que llevaba puesta. Por unos segundos sus miradas se cruzaron la leona bajo la mirada sonrojada._

 _Draco se encontraba comiendo, estaba nervioso. Mañana sería un día especial para ellos, no solo sería su Aniversario como Idol, sino que al mismo tiempo su agencia le daría su cheque de lo que había ganado en todo el año. Estaba seguro de que era mucho dinero dado que todo este año había hecho una gran cantidad de películas y dramas, además de ser la imagen de varias marcas, y sin contar de que Arashi había lanzado un nuevo álbum y los conciertos que dieron._

 _—Padrino —el director dejó de comer para mirarlo—. Mañana me darán mi cheque con todas mis ganancias. Por ser menor de edad no puedo disponer del dinero. Serías tan amable de depositarlo en el banco por mi —el chico se limpió los labios con una servilleta. Los profesores que estaban en la mesa estaban impresionados por los modales del joven._

 _—Draco, estos últimos años has hecho una gran fortuna —los estudiantes que estaban cerca, al escuchar lo que Severus comentaba dirigieron su mirada al chico sorprendidos—. Y estoy casi seguro de que este año será lo mismo. Nunca usas ese dinero. Deberías darte los gustos que quieras. Después de todo la vida que llevas no es nada fácil._

 _—Claro que he usado de ese dinero. Compre mi departamento hace dos años, además del auto que quería —Draco suspiró poniendo sus brazos sobre la mesa—.Pero no tengo por qué gastar. Mi agencia se encarga de cubrir mis necesidades básicas, el departamento que comparto con mis compañeros, el salario de la mujer que hace la limpieza, e incluso la ropa que usamos, así como las personas que se encargan de arreglarnos todo eso lo paga la agencia._

 _Snape sonrió al escuchar a su ahijado. Realmente ya no era aquel chico mimado que había conocido. Había aprendido a vivir sin magia. Pero lo que más le sorprendía es que a tan solo 12 años se había mudado a un mundo que despreciaba y supo adaptarse a él. Estaba orgulloso de Draco, había madurado, y las cartas que solía mandarle le comentaba lo agradecido que estaba con aquellos chicos que sin conocerlo lo trataban como a un hermano í como con la agencia ya que había cumplido con lo que le prometieron, habían cuidado de él y no solo eso estudiaba en uno de los institutos más importantes de Japón, pero, sobre todo, Draco era un chico que no había dado ningún escándalo, sabía comportarse con los periodistas que lo acosaban, aunque Severus jamás lo decía, siempre vio a Draco como el hijo que nunca tuvo._

 _—No entiendo, teniendo un departamento propio sigues viviendo con tus compañeros en el que les paga la agencia —Severus se limpió la boca con la servilleta sin mirar a su ahijado—. Pensé que te gustaba tu privacidad._

 _—Si te soy sincero, la única razón por la que lo compré fue por la ridícula regla que nuestro líder junto a Sho pusieron, la cual dice que nosotros no tenemos permitido llevar mujeres al departamento que compartimos, ya que según Ohno es una falta de respeto. Es por eso que ese lugar solo lo usamos para follar —la profesora de transformaciones junto Severus se atragantaron con la comida, y comenzaron a toser por la falta de vergüenza del chico y la forma tan descarada con la que hablaba—. ¿Qué? Es la verdad. Pero últimamente es el nido de amor de Matsumoto con Inoue, es asqueroso —Draco puso cara de asco de solo imaginar que esos dos follaban en su recámara y sobre todo en su cama._

 _—No seas desvergonzado Draco, no ves que los profesores están presentes y hay mujeres. Que falta de vergüenza la tuya, algunos temas no son para andarse ventilando —el director reprendió al chico quien suspiró, no entendía como se podían escandalizar por un tema tan simple como era el sexo._

 _—Por cierto, quiero pedirte un favor —comentó el platinado dejando la cuchara a un lado, teniendo la atención de su padrino—.Necesito que le des permiso a Nott, Daphne, Astoria, Zabini, Pansy... –se detuvo unos minutos no era nada fácil lo que iba a hacer—...Potter, Granger y los Weasley, como sabes mañana será la fiesta de aniversario de Arashi, y harán una fiesta, y me dieron permiso de invitar a mis amigos, y si te preguntas por qué invite a los leones si los odio, pues me dieron pena —Draco rogaba que su padrino le creyera y no le preguntara nada al respecto sobre su decisión._

 _—No soy idiota Draco, no intentes burlarte de mi inteligencia. Te conozco lo suficiente, pero sé que aunque pregunte las verdaderas razones no me lo dirás –Snape miró de reojo a la mesa de los Gryffindor para luego mirar al rubio—. Está bien tienes mi permiso, para que Potter y sus amigos abandonen el castillo un par de días, me encargaré que las familias de tus amigos no se enteren que irán al mundo muggle mañana. No estaré, ya que saldré temprano al ministerio, pero pueden usar mi oficina. Una última cosa. Cuando regreses necesito que hablemos seriamente._

 _El chico asintió limpiándose la boca con una servilleta para levantarse de la mesa. Mañana sería un día muy pesado, y debía descansar. No podía presentarse a su agencia con ojeras. Tenía que verse bien, después de todo, era una fiesta en su honor y debía verse bien._

 _—Gracias por la comida —Draco hizo una leve reverencia—. Que tengan bien provecho. Me retiro, necesito descansar —el chico se dio la vuelta para abandonar el comedor. Miró de reojo a Hermione quien bajó la cabeza ante la mirada tan penetrante del rubio._

 _Al llegar a su dormitorio, se dejó caer en uno de los sofás que había en la sala de estar. En verdad mañana sería un día complicado, no solo por la fiesta, si no que tendría que explicarles a sus compañeros por qué había invitado a Granger. Una parte de él estaba feliz, le demostraría a esa sabelotodo que era mejor que Potter y la comadreja en muchas cosas. Una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro. Rogaba porque Nino y Jun no salieran con alguna de sus bromas estúpidas sobre él y Granger. No quería darles motivos a esos malditos leones para que se burlaran. Suspiró levantándose del sofá para ir al baño y cambiarse, poniéndose su pijama de hurones, regalo de Ninomiya en su cumpleaños. Si alguien lo viera de esa manera moriría de vergüenza. Salió del baño y caminó a su cama acostándose boca a arriba manteniendo los ojos cerrados._

 _—Mañana será un día muy difícil —susurró antes de quedarse dormido._

 _ **-0-**_

 _En los pasillos que daban a la Torre de Gryffindor, dos parejas caminaban tomados de la mano hacia su dormitorio. Se habían retrasado ya que Severus les había bajado puntos por no decirle que era lo que habían hecho para que Draco aceptara llevarlos a la fiesta. Claro que ninguno dijo nada, pero eso no quitó que perdieran puntos._

 _—Maldita serpiente del demonio, por su culpa nos han quitado puntos. Como me gustaría darle una golpiza —Ron despotricaba con rabia mientras caminaba tomado de la mano de su novia—. Maldita la hora en que el muy bastardo regresó, estábamos bien sin él —maldecía mientras la castaña intentaba calmarlo._

 _—Yo no estoy del todo convencido de ir, creo que no fue buena idea chantajear a Malfoy —exclamó Harry acomodándose las gafas—. Lo único que ganamos es que Snape nos quitara puntos._

 _—¿Bromeas, Harry? Ganamos el ir a una fiesta muggle. No sé ustedes, pero estoy emocionada. Jamás he asistido a ninguna, además de que le haremos pasar un mal trago a esa serpiente venenosa —la pelirroja hablaba con emoción mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla al niño que vivió—mañana será un día emocionante. Además, ¿qué importa que nos quitaran puntos? Nuestra Hermione los recuperará en una sola clase._

 _—Bueno, esta vez estoy de acuerdo con Snape. Jamás debiste hacer eso Ginny. Habíamos hecho una tregua con Malfoy —comentó la castaña mientras caminaba a su torre intentando calmar al pelirrojo que no dejaba de lanzar maldiciones al rubio—.Y tú Ronald,¿te quieres calmar de una buena vez? Comienzas a desesperarme._

 _—¿Es que no lo ves, Hermione? Nuestra vida estaba bien sin ese idiota. Solo apareció y empezaron los problemas para nosotros se hubiera quedado donde estaba, nadie lo necesitaba de regreso, ni siquiera sus padres lo quieren —Hermione se detuvo de golpe soltando la mano del chico. Ella era la culpable de que Draco se distanciara de sus padres. Ellos lo habían desheredado por estar con ella, no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño._

 _—Escucha Ronald, ese tema no es tu jodido asunto. Tú no sabes lo que pasó entre Draco y sus Padres para que te expreses de esa manera. Es un tema doloroso para él y del cual nosotros tenemos gran parte de culpa. Draco fue desheredado porque sus padres descubrieron que estaba saliendo conmigo. Por mi culpa él se quedó sin sus padres. Es por eso que no te permitiré que hables sin saber —todos se quedaron con la boca abierta por las palabras de la castaña. Quien después de decir la contraseña de su sala común entró dirigiéndose a su dormitorio._

 _ **-0-**_

 _A las 8 de la mañana del siguiente día, Draco esperaba que llegaran los Slytherin. Granger y sus amigos habían llegado 20 minutos antes. Cada uno iba vestido de manera casual, ayudados por Hermione y Harry, quienes al vivir en el mundo muggle sabían cómo debían vestir. Malfoy comenzaba a impacientarse, él nunca había tenido paciencia, odiaba la impuntualidad._

 _—Disculpen la tardanza, Pansy se quedó dormida —se disculpó Theo ,ganándose un golpe en la cabeza por la pelinegra._

 _—Estaba a punto de irme sin ustedes —habló de mal humor Draco—. Ahora bien, usaran un poco del polvo que mi padrino dejó, y dirán Callejón Furukawa, está a un par de cuadras de donde vivo ,¿entendieron?_

 _Cada uno asintió tomando el polvo para entrar a la chimenea. Al llegar al callejón que Draco les dijo miraron a todos lados. Hermione lanzó un hechizo para entender y hablar el idioma japonés. Las serpientes y los leones estaban fascinados por los edificios. Malfoy se puso unos lentes de sol junto a un cubrebocas. Todos lo miraban sin entender, él suspiró un poco volteándose para mirarlos._

 _—Escuchen, seguramentela edificación esté llena de fotógrafos y reporteros que harán muchas preguntas. No contesten ninguna, solo síganme, y recuerden, nada de magia. ¿Entendieron?—todos asintieron caminando a la misma dirección a la que Draco caminaba._

 _Al llegar al edificio los esperaban muchos reporteros, fotógrafos y fanáticos, que al ver a Draco se acercaron a él empujándose entre ellos para poder tomarle una foto el chico. Él se cubría con su mano maldiciendo mentalmente a esos idiotas. Siempre se comportaban de esa manera aun sabiendo que estaba prohibido sacarles fotos._

 _—¡Draco! ¡Draco!—hablaba un reportero con desesperación—.Somos de la revista Yurasaki. ¿Es verdad que mantienes un romance con Maki? ¿Cuánto tiempo tienen? ¿Es algo formal?—el reportero le ponía el micrófono en la cara, a lo cual el chico gruñó mientras caminaba._

 _Hermione al escuchar lo que ese tipo le preguntaba a su serpiente, no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño. ¿Quién se creía para mencionar a aquella mujer frente a ella? Pero más estúpido era Draco por salir con esa mujer. La chica estaba sumida en sus propios pensamientos cuando vio el brillo de un flash. Le habían tomado una foto por unos minutos, sintió pena por Malfoy ya que tenía que pasar por eso todos los días. Nadie se merecía que alguien más invadiera su privacidad de esa manera._

 _—Draco, somos del programa News Zero. ¿Es verdad que Maki y tú durmieron en el mismo departamento y que ella está esperando un hijo tuyo?—esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso. ¿Cómo se atrevían esos idiotas a decir eso dejando la reputación de una chica por los suelos?_

 _—¿Me quieren dejar en paz?—la serpiente había perdido la poca paciencia que le quedaba por las preguntas tan estúpidas que esos tipos le estaban haciendo. Al llegar al edificio el conserje le abrió la puerta dejándolo pasar. El chico estaba realmente enojado, siempre era de esa manera. ¿Quiénes se creían para meterse en su vida?_

 _—Vaya amigo, se ve que eres muy famoso. ¿Siempre es de esta manera?—preguntó Theo mirando al chico, quien mantenía el ceño fruncido a causa del enojo. Él por lo general solía ser muy paciente, pero esos tipos solían sacarlo de sus casillas._

 _—Siempre. Todos los días están parados esperando a que salgamos para tomar una estúpida foto o hacer preguntas idiotas —escupió con desprecio —.No les importa arruinar la vida de otros siempre y cuando tengan una nota que vender —el rubio entró al elevador seguido por los otros._

 _—Se parecen a Rita ¿no crees Hermione?—comentó la pelirroja a lo que la castaña asintió—.Por primera vez siento pena por ti, Malfoy. Mira que soportar esto todos los días no es fácil. Por cierto, ¿qué es esta cosa?—preguntó con curiosidad._

 _—Es un elevador Ginny. Sirve para evitar subir las escaleras, es más rápido y menos cansado —contestó Hermione a su mejor amiga quien estaba sorprendida por los inventos muggles._

 _—Nosotros vamos al piso 20, es donde está el departamento —Draco apretó unos botones y el elevador comenzó a subir dejando a los Slytherin sorprendidos por los inventos del mundo muggle. Malfoy estaba con los brazos cruzados. Esos estúpidos reporteros habían preguntado sobre su supuesta relación con Maki, y no conformes habían dejado la reputación de la chica por los suelos. Gruñó en disgusto. Ya se encargaría de cerrarle la boca a ese idiota en otro momento._

 _Al abrirse la puerta del elevador, Malfoy caminó por un pasillo del lado derecho donde se encontraba el departamento. Al llegar puso su cabeza en la puerta. Rogaba porque Jun y Nino se supieran comportar, ellos sabían la historia con Granger y tenía algo de temor a su reacción al verla. Luego de unos segundos suspiró. Al mal paso darle prisa, pensó. Sacó las llaves del departamento para abrir, era grande. Teníatres recámaras, una sala espaciosa, la cocina que estaba de lado derecho junto al baño, el balcón era grande, daba la vista a toda la ciudad. Todo estaba finamente decorado. En medio de la sala se encontraba un chico un poco más alto que Draco, quien estaba leyendo un libro al escuchar que la puerta se abría, giró un poco la cabeza para verlo entrar. A Draco no le pareció raro encontrarse a Sho Sakurai en el departamento ya que solía preferir quedarse en casa leyendo que salir._

 _—Pensamos que llegarías más tarde Draco —dijo Sho. Cerró el libro dejándolo sobre la mesa levantándose para abrazar al chico—. Sí que te extrañamos, no es lo mismo sin ti —el rubio correspondió la muestra de afecto dejando a todos con la boca abierta._

 _—También los extrañé Sho Kun, sobre todo a ti y tus consejos —el chico se separó un poco de su compañero—.¿Estás solo en el departamento?—preguntó mirando a todos lados—¿Dónde están los idiotas de Nino y Jun?—Sho rió por como Draco se expresaba de sus compañeros, a pesar de todo él sabía que esos tres se tenían aprecio._

 _—Bueno... Aiba está en la cocina preparando la comida, ya sabes su sazón es deliciosa, Ohno lleva encerrado toda la mañana en su estudio de arte trabajando en no sé qué cosa. Jun, como siempre, salió con Mao a comprar la ropa que van usar hoy en la noche. Nino continúa durmiendo, ya sabes que es un vago, prefiere dormir que hacer algún deporte —Sho puso las manos sobre los brazos de Malfoy para moverlo un poco, sorprendiéndose al ver a los chicos que venían con él. No pudo evitar sonreír. Por fin Draco había vuelto a tener contacto con sus compañeros—. Vaya, creo que tenemos invitados ¿no es así amigo? Me alegro que pudieras volver a tener contacto con tus anteriores compañeros de clase —el chico caminó a donde los leones y las serpientes estaban manteniendo la sonrisa en su rostro—. Un gusto conocerlos. Mi nombre es Sakurai Sho. Pueden decirme Sho —habló en inglés, pues no sabía que aquellos chicos entendían el japonés._

 _—Sakurai Kun, ellos entienden y hablan japonés. La escuela en la que asisten les da clases de idiomas —mintió la serpiente poniendo su mano sobre su compañero—. Te los presentaré como se debe. El de cabello castaño y ojos claros es Theodore Nott, el que está a su lado es Blaise Zabini, las chicas que están a su lado son las hermanas Greengrass, Astoria y Daphne, y por último Pansy Pakinson —Sho hizo una leve reverencia en forma de saludo—. Ellos son mis invitados a la fiesta de la agencia —el platino se volteó un poco para ver a los invitados—. Chicos pónganse cómodos, en unos momentos regreso. Voy a la cocina por algo de comer, me estoy muriendo de hambre._

 _—Draco, creo que olvidaste algo —Sho frunció el ceño por los malos modales demostrados a sus otros compañeros—.¿Quiénes son estos chicos?¿Porqué te comportas como un mal educado? –lo reprendió Sakurai por su falta de modales -_

 _Hermione apretó sus puños con rabia, entendía que en cierta manera Malfoy estaría enojado por la manera en la que lo chantajearon. Pero ¿dónde quedaban esos modales de los que alardeaba? Dio un paso enfrente para encararlo._

 _—Eres un idiota Malfoy. No tienes por qué tratarnos como si fuéramos basura. ¿Dónde quedaron esos modales de los que tanto presumes? No eres más que un estúpido —la leona le mantenía la mirada lo que hizo enojar al chico, quien caminó para quedar a pocos centímetros de ella. Mantenía sus brazos cruzados, lo que dejó sorprendido a Sakurai, quien los miraba con los ojos muy abiertos._

 _—¿Te quieres callar Granger? No me importa la opinión de una rata de biblioteca como tú. Les doy el trato que se merecen —ambos se retaban con la mirada. Sakurai sabía que esa mirada de Draco solo significaba que estaba realmente enojado, y para evitar que las cosas llegaran a mayores se puso en medio de ellos._

 _—¿Se quieren calmar los dos por favor?—dirigió una mirada reprobatoria al rubio—. Draco, la señorita tiene razón. No son formas de comportarse con tus invitados —el chico estaba a punto de hablar, cuando fue callado con la mirada por su compañero—. Sea como sea, todos se merecen respeto y sobre todo si son tus invitados. No se la razón que te llevó a traerlos, pero no me parece correcto tu comportamiento —la mirada de Sakurai se dirigió a la castaña—.Con que usted es la señorita Granger, ¿no es así?—preguntó, a lo que la chica asintió—.Bueno, usted mejor que nadie debe entender la razón del comportamiento de Draco. No es fácil lidiar con un engaño, ¿no cree?—la mirada del chico era serena, pero mantenía la seriedad—. Draco no es alguien malo, simplemente es orgulloso. Y aunque se comporte de esta manera le aseguro que no es lo que usted dice, un idiota. Le pido de la manera más atenta que no vuelva a insultarlo así, como él tampoco lo hará mientras esté en este departamento._

 _Draco no daba crédito a todo lo que Sho había dicho. Intentó hablar, pero de su boca no salía palabra alguna por la sorpresa. Tenia los ojos muy abiertos al igual que Hermione. Aquel chico a pesar de su edad era muy maduro, y al mismo tiempo imponía respeto. Malfoy estaba a punto de hablar cuando dos de las puertas se abrieron de golpe._

 _—¿Por qué diablos gritas Sho?¿No te das cuenta de que hay personas en este departamento que queremos dormir? —salió Ninomiya con su almohada en una mano y con la otra se frotaba los ojos bostezando—.Diablos, aún es temprano. Si van a ponerse a gritar como unos malditos locos vayan al parque –cuando llegó a la sala se encontró con Draco, quien mantenía los ojos muy abiertos por el discurso que Sakurai les había dado—. Draquito, que milagro verte a esta hora —levantó un poco su brazo para ver la hora—.Así que son las 10 de la mañana y a esta hora están gritando como locos, no hay respeto, pero por ser tú te lo perdono —Nino lo abrazó dándole palmaditas a su espalda—.Nos hiciste falta pequeño bastardo._

 _—Draco, no te esperábamos a esta hora —comentó Ohno quien venía llegando junto a Aiba quien salió de la cocina al escuchar los gritos que provenían de la sala. Caminaron para quedar a unos pasos de él palmeando su hombro—. Te extrañamos compañero, pero lo bueno es que estás de regreso. Tienes mucho que contarnos —el líder dejó su pincel en la mesa, donde sho dejó su libro—.Pero díganme ¿qué fueron esos gritos?—el líder dirigió su mirada a Draco, para luego ver a los chicos que lo acompañaban—. Ya veo, tenemos visitas. Draco me da gusto que por fin pudieras ver a tus amigos._

 _—No sabía que vendrían tantas personas. Ahora tendré que preparar más comida —suspiró Aiba cansado, dado que ya había terminado de preparar la comida, y ahora tendría que hacer más—. Mejor pediremos algo de comer, ¿qué les parece algunas pizzas?—pregunto a lo que Sho, Ohno y Malfoy asintieron—. Perfecto —sonrió el chico caminando a la mesa donde estaba el teléfono para pedir las pizzas._

 _Nino y Ohno se miraban entre sí. Podían ver que Draco estaba incómodo. Conocían lo suficiente a su compañero para saber que no estaba nada contento. Pero se preguntaban qué era lo que lo tenia de esa manera. Estaban a punto de conversar cuando escucharon el sonido de la puerta abriéndose._

 _—Ya estoy en casa —gritó una voz conocida para Malfoy—. Aiba ¿ya está lista la comida?—cuando Matsumoto Jun llegó a la sala se encontró a Draco, quien lo miraba con una sonrisa burlona._

 _—Como siempre el idiota de Jun intentando llamar la atención. ¿Por qué no eres una persona normal? Siempre tienes que llegar y gritar. ¿Dónde queda todo el glamour de su alteza real Matusmoto Jun?—tanto los Gryffindor y como los Slytherin no daban crédito a lo que veían. Draco Malfoy estaba bromeando con un Muggle. Ellos pensaban que el rubio trataba mal a sus compañeros, pero era todo lo contrario. Podían notar que en verdad se tenían aprecio e incluso cariño._

 _—Draco, pequeño bastardo. Mucho tiempo sin verte. ¿Cómo estuvo tu viaje? —Jun pasó su brazo por los hombros de la serpiente amistosamente—.Sabes, Nino y yo nos habíamos adueñado de tu cama y tus cosas. Pensamos que no regresarías._

 _—No tendrán tanta suerte par de idiotas —el rubio golpeó el brazo de Jun en forma amistosa, en su rostro mantenía la sonrisa—.También los extrañé. Ya estoy acostumbrado a sus estupideces._

 _Luego de una pequeña plática entre Malfoy y Jun, el rubio presentó a los leones y Slytherin con sus compañeros de Arashi, quienes estaban contentos por Draco, de que se pudiera reencontrar con sus antiguos amigos. Pero había dos chicos que no estaban nada felices con cierta castaña. Nino y Jun que sabían la historia de Malfoy y Hermione. No veían con buenos ojos que la chica estuviera en su departamento._

 _—Con que esta chica es la famosa Hermione Granger ¿no es así, Draco?—preguntó Nino de mala gana. Mantenía los ojos sobre la chica quien no se intimido ante la mirada del joven._

 _—¿Nos conocemos?—preguntó la castaña, quien le correspondía la mirada al chico, se daba una idea de la razón por la que aquellos dos jóvenes la miraban así, pero no les daría el gusto de verla bajar la mirada—. Hermione Granger, un gusto —la chica extendió la mano la cual se quedó en el aire._

 _Tanto Ohno como Sho se miraban preocupados. Ellos sabían que tanto Nino como Jun tenían un carácter un tanto especial, además de que eran muy protectores con Draco por ser el menor de todos ellos. Draco, quien se mantenía con los brazos cruzados, suspiró para luego caminar a donde estaba Matsumoto y Ninomiya._

 _-Jun, pido que se comporten. Lo que pasó con Granger es cosa del pasado. Ella y yo hablamos sobre eso, y decidimos dejar todo olvidado. No quiero que un problema como ese arruine un día que se supone debe ser importante para nosotros —comento Draco con calma a sus compañeros. No estaban del todo convencidos, pero no pudieron hacer otra cosa más que asentir._

 _—Draco has madurado —exclamó Aiba, quien se mantenía hablando por teléfono—.Me alegra que dejaras los rencores a un lado. Eres demasiado joven para amargarte, además tienes buenos gustos, la señorita Granger es muy linda._

 _Hermione, al escuchar las palabras de Masaki, se sonrojó. Ella no estaba acostumbrada a que otros chicos la elogiaran. Tanto Draco como Ron no pudieron evitar ponerse celosos por el comentario de aquel joven, que para Ron era un idiota que intentaba parecer amable._

 _—No sabía que tenías gustos tan raros Aiba—habló con celos el rubio—.¿O es que acaso necesitas lentes? Granger es todo menos bonita. ¿No ves?Es una sabelotodo poco atractiva —el chico sonrió con superioridad, por lo que se ganó una mirada de odio por parte de la chica quien se mordió el labio inferior con ira._

 _—Por lo menos yo soy natural, no como tú que eres un estúpido rubio artificial —el rubio se quedó sin palabras por aquel insulto. Esa estúpida sabelotodo se atrevió a cuestionar su color de cabello, el cual era rubio natural. Al escuchar la risa de sus compañeros de grupo, se volteó para mirarlos con odio._

 _Malfoy estuvo a punto de contestarle, cuando Ohno puso su mano en su hombro por lo que el chico suspiró. Ya se encargaría después de bajarle los humos a la rata de biblioteca. Tomó las llaves que estaban en la cómoda de la tele para disponerse a salir e ir a su departamento donde los leones y las serpientes dormirían._

 _—Se ve que Draco aun siente algo por ella. Solo con ver como se puso de celoso con un comentario que Aiba hizo, nos dimos cuenta—comentó Sho luego de que Draco saliera del departamento—. En definitiva, estos días será interesante._

 _—La chica no me agrada, pero si es lo que nuestro Draco quiere, no nos queda de otra que apoyarlo. Después de todo es verdad lo que dicen. Él todavía la quiere. Me pregunto cuánto tiempo pasará para que ese par se dé cuenta de lo que sienten —Nino tomó su almohada para regresar a dormir—. Despiértenme en tres horas para darme un baño, debo estar presentable para la fiesta de la noche._

* * *

 **-0-**

 **Hola chicas, se que ya paso un mes desde que subí el capítulo 5 de la historia. Pero la verdad no me sentía con ánimos para seguir escribiendo. Tenía pensado dejar la historia sin terminar. La muerte de mi amiga me dejó mal, pero decidí seguir adelante por ella, ya que amaba esta historia. Este capítulo y el siguiente serán dedicados a su memoria y a todos los que perdieron la vida en el sismo de México. Fuerza a todas las familias afectadas, recuerden que nuestro México es un país unido y solidario, y a ti Yoselin te recordaré siempre como la chica alegre que siempre fuiste. Estarás siempre en mi corazón y pensamiento**.


	7. Chapter 7 celos

**_Hola chicas. Antes que nada, quiero agradecer a todas ustedes por leer mi historia. Estuve tentada en abandonarla después de lo que pasó con mi amiga, pero decidí terminarla como un homenaje a ella. Este capítulo será un poco más corto que el anterior. Sin más por el momento les dejo con el capítulo numero olviden dejarme su opinión, consejos y críticas el próximo capitulo lo publicare a mediados del mes de enero ya que ando trabajando en otras dos historias_**

* * *

 **Capítulo 7 celos**

* * *

 _El departamento que Draco había comprado estaba en el piso 19, un piso inferior al que compartía con Arashi. Al llegar a la puerta sacó la llave de la bolsa de su pantalón. Durante el trayecto ninguno había comentado nada. Él abrió la puerta dejando a sus acompañantes entrar. Tanto los Slytherin como los Gryffindor estaban impresionados, pues a pesar de ser un poco más pequeño del otro departamento el de Malfoy seguía siendo muy elegante. No cabía duda de que el chico tenía buenos gustos por la manera en la que estaba decorado, aún conservaba su toque aristocrático, en las paredes había muchas pinturas pues desde niño siempre tuvo un particular gusto por el arte. Hermione y Harry podían darse cuenta de que eran obras de arte muy costosas, en medio de la sala había una mesita donde había varias revistas. Suponían que en cada una de ellas Draco aparecía. A un lado estaba un piano, Theo y Pansy sonrieron pues ellos sabían que el rubio desde niño tocaba el piano y era muy bueno en ello. Todos miraban maravillados pues los Slytherin jamás podrían tener un lugar así para vivir sin la ayuda de sus padres._

 _—Adelante —Draco se movió un poco para darles paso—.Ustedes se quedarán en este departamento —los chicos caminaron hasta quedar en medio de la sala mirando a ambos lados—. La puerta que está a un lado de ustedes es la cocina, debe haber algo de comer ya que antes de ir a Hogwarts llené la despensa —comentó restándole importancia dejando sorprendido a sus compañeros de casa, dado que el Draco que ellos conocían jamás haría algo como salir de compras. Ese era trabajo de los elfos domésticos. Fueron sacados de sus pensamientos cuando escucharon la voz calmada de Malfoy.—Los llevaré a donde dormirán —caminaron por el pasillo—. La primera puerta es el baño, la siguiente puerta será donde dormirán Nott, Weasley, Potter y Zabini —los chicos se quedaron a acomodar las cosas y la poca ropa que habían traído con ellos —la recámara que está enfrente es donde dormirán las chicas, los dejaré para que acomoden sus cosas._

 _Draco se retiró. Caminó a la sala para sentarse en uno de los sofás, cerrando sus ojos haciendo su cabeza para atrás. Jamás lo admitiría enfrente de sus compañeros de grupo, pero sentía envidia de que los padres de los integrantes de Arashi estuvieran en la fiesta. Él sabía que sus propios padres jamás se prestarían para algo como eso, a pesar de vivir lejos de ellos por cinco años aun le dolía el desprecio y el rechazo de su madre, pues su padre jamás fue el modelo de padre perfecto. Suspiró un poco, inclinándose a tomar el control de la tv que estaba en la mesa._

 _En la recámara donde las chicas se quedarían, el grupo se había dividido en dos pequeños, uno formado por Hermione y Ginny, quienes acomodaban la poca ropa que habían traído, mientras que Pansy, Astoria y Daphne hacían lo mismo manteniendo una pequeña plática, esto hasta que Ginny caminó a donde estaban las chicas serpientes para ponerse de acuerdo en cómo dormirían, debido a que solo había una cama y no le parecía justo que ellas durmieran cómodamente en la cama, mientras ella y Hermione tendrían que dormir en el suelo._

 _—¿Qué diablos quieres, Weasley?¿No ves que estamos ocupadas como para perder nuestro valioso tiempo contigo?—habló Pansy mirándola de mala gana, ya que aún estaba furiosa por lo que pasó la noche anterior con los leones—. Di lo que tengas que decir y deja de molestar, no queremos que su falta de estilo se nos contagie —comenzó a reír, lo que ocasionó que la pelirroja frunciera el ceño y apretara sus puños._

 _—No me interesan sus chismes de víboras, Parkinson. Solo queremos dejarles en claro que nosotras NO dormiremos en el suelo, solo para que las princesas duerman en una cama —ambas chicas se retaban con la mirada, lo que preocupaba a sus compañeras._

 _—Pues mala suerte para ti pobretona, porque a mí nadie me quita de esta cama. Además, tú debes estar acostumbrada a dormir en el piso. Después de todo las personas como ustedes, los Weasley, no pueden darse el lujo de comprar camas —se burló mirando a la chica de arriba abajo._

 _—Voy a hacer que te tragues esas palabras maldita serpiente —la chica Weasley tuvo que ser sujetada por Granger para no irse a los golpes con la Slytherin, quien la miraba desafiante lo que molestaba más a la pelirroja._

 _—Ya basta Pansy, creo que no es necesario llegar a estos extremos. Weasley tiene razón, no sería justo que nosotras durmiéramos en la cama y ellas en el suelo —habló Daphne poniendo una mano en el hombro de su compañera—. No somos animales como para llegar a estos extremos._

 _Las Gryffindor voltearon a ver a la rubia, ninguna daba crédito a sus palabras, ellas pensaron que saldría a la defensa de Pansy pero no fue así, ella les daba la razón de que no sería justo. Pansy miraba con incredulidad a su compañera de casa. Daphne siempre había sido rara al igual que su hermana menor, para ellas la sangre no importaban. Siempre habían pensado que las personas valían por quienes eran no por la pureza de su sangre._

 _—Me debes estar jodiendo Daph. ¿Cómo puedes ponerte a favor de estas tipas?—la pelinegra mantenía la mirada sobre su compañera de casa—. Recuerda quienes son, una maldita comadreja y la otra es la sabelotodo insufrible._

 _—No las defiendo, simplemente dije que no es justo que ellas duerman en el suelo y nosotras cómodamente en la cama. Además, yo no tengo nada en contra de ellas. A decir verdad, la única vez que he tratado a Granger fue cuando se ofreció a ayudar a mi hermana, y fue amable— la rubia comentaba con calma mirando de reojo a las leonas quienes la miraban sorprendidas. Jamás esperaron ese tipo de reacción de una Slytherin._

 _—Mi hermana tiene razón Pansy. Deberíamos tratar de llevar la fiesta en paz con ellas, después de todo venimos a divertirnos, no a estar peleando. Si quieres hacerlo cuando regresemos a Hogwarts, hazlo—la pelinegra estaba sorprendida. Nunca pensó que una chica como Astoria, que siempre había sido tímida, la estuviera encarando para defender a las leonas—. No debemos arruinar la fiesta de Draco con peleas tontas —volteó a ver a Hermione—. Granger, por mí no hay problema. Las cinco podemos compartir parte de la cama para que no duerman en el piso._

 _Pansy al ver que tanto Daphne como Astoria se habían puesto de parte de la sabelotodo Granger y la pobretona de Weasley, se cruzó de brazos caminando al otro lado de la recámara. A pesar de que sus compañeras de casa tenían razón sobre llevar la fiesta en paz, ella era muy orgullosa y jamás podría tratar a los Gryffindor con cortesía. Esas cosas no iban con ella._

 _—Por mí no hay problema de compartir la cama —comentó Hermione mirando a las hermanas—. La verdad la cama es bastante grande para las cinco, y lo que menos queremos es seguir discutiendo, no estamos en Hogwarts._

 _Luego de una hora tanto los chicos como las chicas salieron de sus dormitorios, tanto Harry, Ron y Blaise se habían puesto de acuerdo en cómo se acomodarían para dormir, al caminar a la sala se encontraron con Malfoy, quien veía un programa en la televisión muy entretenido. La ex serpiente no se había dado cuenta de que sus amigos y los leones estaban parados aun atrás del sofá._

 _—Draco —Theo puso su mano en su hombro, por lo que el chico volteó para mirarlos. Tanto Harry como Hermione les había explicado que era la televisión y cuál era su función—. ¿Qué estás mirando en ese aparato?—preguntó Nott con curiosidad mientras tomaba asiento al lado del rubio._

 _—Estoy viendo el Dorama de Jun, se llama Banbino. Es muy bueno ese idiota de Matsujun, es un gran actor —comentó con simpleza el chico mientras continuaba viendo la Tv—.A decir verdad la historia es muy buena, Jun es un chef que intenta ganar un lugar en un restaurante pero lo hacen que empiece desde abajo._

 _Luego de un rato de estar viendo la tv, Draco salió del departamento junto a los leones y las serpientes. Sho le había mandado un mensaje por teléfono para decirle que las pizzas ya habían llegado. Sabía que, si no se daban prisa, de seguro el tragón de niño se comería su parte, pese a que él fue criado con buenos modales con sus compañeros tenía que olvidarlos, para poder comer cada comida era como una guerra para ver quien se quedaba con la mayor parte._

 _—Escuchen, cuando lleguemos al departamento cada uno tome el pedazo de pizza que quiera, si se descuidan se quedaran sin comer. Ninomiya come como si los demás no estuviéramos —el chico había dejado de caminar explicándoles como era la hora de comida en el departamento._

 _ **DRACO**_

 _Al llegar abrí la puerta, Jun estaba sentado en el sofá junto a Sho. Voltearon a ver quién era para luego hacerme un gesto con la cabeza y regresar su vista a lo que estaban haciendo. Entramos al departamento cerrando la puerta. Los leones y mis amigos tomaron asiento en uno de los sofás. Me daba curiosidad saber qué es lo que tenía tan concentrados a Jun y a Sho, así que me senté a un lado de ellos saber que hacían._

 _—¿Se puede saber qué es lo que están haciendo?—pregunté mirando de reojo a la mesa donde había un tipo de plano de un escenario en cual Matsujun hacía correcciones—. Es el escenario que se usará en el próximo tour —miré de reojo a Sho y a Jun quienes asintieron sin mirarme._

 _—Así es, Matsumoto está terminando de hacer unos arreglos. Ya sabes que nuestro buen Jun es muy perfeccionista y quiere que todo quede perfecto —contestó Sho, quien tomó un libro que estaba en la mesita. Me pareció raro que alguien como Sakurai estuviera leyendo Romeo y Julieta, él solía leer otra clase de libros._

 _—Recuerden que la agencia me nombró encargado de planificar los conciertos, además no es cualquier concierto, es nuestro aniversario. Quiero que sea algo inolvidable —respondió sin mirarnos pues seguía rayando y escribiendo cosas—. Por cierto, Draco, ¿terminaste la parte de la canción de agradecimiento a nuestras fans? Queda menos de un mes para tenerla lista para que la agencia haga las mezclas —Matsujun dejó a un lado lo que estaba haciendo para mirarme esperando mi respuesta._

 _Me sentía nervioso, jamás había sido bueno para expresar lo que sentía. Claro que estaba agradecido con las fans por el amor que nos daban, pero no soy del tipo de chico que hable de sus sentimientos con facilidad. Cuando escuché la voz burlona de Zabini._

 _—Pagaría por escuchar a Draco escribir algo en agradecimiento a alguien más que no sea él mismo —lo fulminé con la mirada. ¡Maldito Zabini! No estaba ayudando. Me sentía como un idiota en frente de todos._

 _—Cállate Blaise, en verdad no estás ayudando —le dije mientras lo miraba de mala manera, estaba metido en un buen lio. No me sentía capaz de hacer algo como eso, como les he dicho no soy bueno expresándome, ladeo un poco la mirada a donde estaba Jun—. ¿Por qué no lo escriben ustedes? Después de todo tenemos casi el mismo sentimiento por las fans —le pregunté a Matsumoto, quien me miraba con una ceja levantada._

 _—Escúchame bien Draco, el trabajo es de los seis. No podemos hacer tu parte por la sencilla razón de que no tenemos los mismos sentimientos por nuestras seguidoras. Cada uno demuestra su amor de diferente manera, así que no vamos a hacer tu trabajo mientras tú sientas tu jodido trasero en el sofá, ¿te queda claro? Somos un grupo de seis, el trabajo lo dividimos en partes iguales —la sala del departamento se quedó en silencio._

 _ **NARRADOR**_

 _Todos a excepción de Sho, se sorprendieron por la manera en el que ese chico le habló a Malfoy. Ellos sabían que nadie podía hablarle de aquella manera al rubio y se quedaba como si nada._

 _—Jamás fue esa mi intención y lo sabes Jun. Sé que somos un grupo y que el trabajo se divide equitativamente, simplemente yo no soy una persona que sepa expresar lo que siente. Es por eso que les pedí que hicieran mi parte, pero reconozco que no estuvo bien. Por ello les pido una disculpa —la mirada de Jun se fue suavizando. Él sabía que no era del tipo de persona que se disculpaba. Suspiró un poco para luego regresar a lo que estaba haciendo._

 _Luego de escuchar a Malfoy disculparse, los Slytherin platicaban entre ellos al igual que los Gryffindor. Quienes aún no creían lo que habían escuchado. Una persona como Draco Malfoy disculpándose, jamás pensaron escuchar aquello. ¿En qué clase de mundo paralelo habían caído? Si alguien se los hubiera contado se hubieran reído en la cara de esa persona. Los leones estaban en un rincón del departamento hablando entre ellos._

 _—Jamás pensé escuchar que un idiota como Malfoy pudiera disculparse —comentó Ginny en voz baja para no ser escuchada —vieron su cara cuando aquel chico lo regañó, fue épico ver a alguien que lo pone en su lugar._

 _—No puedo creer que él no le hubiera contestado, quiero decir es Draco-Sangre Pura-Malfoy-quien-considera-a-los-Muggles-inferiores —la castaña miró de reojo a la serpiente, quien estaba sentado en un sofá con las piernas cruzadas, seguía teniendo ese porte aristocrático que siempre lo había caracterizado—. Pero en vez de contestarle le pidió disculpas, e incluso se notaba avergonzado._

 _—Ese idiota no me engaña, continúa siendo el mismo maldito bastardo que ha sido desde que lo conocemos y no creo que eso cambie nunca —exclamó con rencor el pelirrojo pues según él las personas como Malfoy no cambiaban solo en empeoraban._

 _Los Slytherin miraban de reojo a su ex compañero de casa, todavía no daban crédito a lo que había pasado unos momentos antes. Draco Malfoy, descendiente de una de las familias de sangre pura más antigua y perteneciente a los sagrados 28, disculpándose con simples muggles. En definitiva, el chico que estaba sentado en aquel sofá, y el niño que ellos habían conocido no eran la misma persona._

 _—Por fin terminé—exclamó Jun estirando sus brazos—.En la noche se lo entregaré a nuestro Ceo para que le dé el visto bueno —el chico se puso de pie dejando las hojas a un lado._

 _—Hace unos minutos llegaron las pizzas —comentó Aiba con las cajas de pizzas en la mano, dejándolas en la mesa —pedí seis por si acaso nos hace falta. Por cierto, Nino aún está dormido ¿no es así?—preguntó mirando a todos lados._

 _Tanto Jun como Draco se voltearon a ver sonriendo. Ohno quien había llegado a la sala suspiró conocían aquella sonrisa de sus compañeros, y sabia que no sería nada. Bueno Jun tomó uno de los floreros para luego regresar su vista a Draco levantando una ceja._

 _—Draco, ¿no crees que ya es muy tarde para que Nino continúe en la cama?—preguntó Jun mirando al rubio ladeando una sonrisa— ¿No crees que deberíamos despertarlo?_

 _—Claro, además al Enano no le gusta perderse la comida, y nosotros como buenos compañeros deberíamos ayudar a despertarse —ambos chicos se encaminaron al dormitorio de Ninomiya, Draco tomó uno de los floreros dejando las flores a un lado._

 _Sho, Aiba y Ohno se voltearon a ver con un poco de miedo. Sabían que las bromas de esos tres muchas veces se pasaban del límite. Sakurai tomó haciéndose a un lado de Ohno, para luego suspirar negando con la cabeza, tanto Jun como Draco eran causas perdidas._

 _—Tres, dos, uno... —comenzó a contar Sho sentado en el sofá con los ojos cerrados, cuando escucharon el grito de Ninomiya en su dormitorio._

 _—¡MALDITOS BASTADOS, SON UNOS IDIOTAS!—gritó furioso Ninomiya, mientras Dracoy Jun salían corriendo del dormitorio chocando sus puños riéndose—. ¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁN ESE PAR DE DESGRACIADOS BASTARDOS?!¡ESTÁN MUERTOS, MALDITOS ESTÚPIDOS!¡DEN LA CARA COBARDES! —Ninomiya gritaba rojo a causa del enojo, moviendo su cabeza a ambos lados buscando a los bromistas, quienes estaban detrás de Ohno y Aiba, escondidos muertos de la risa._

 _—Eres un pervertido enano, ponte una camisa. ¿No ves que hay damas en el departamento?—comentó Draco riéndose de su compañero quien lo fulminaba con la mirada._

 _—Son un par de idiotas, ¿creen que fue gracioso? —el chico los miraba con desdén—.Vamos todos a reírnos de las estúpidas bromas de Jun y Draco —habló con sarcasmo comenzando a aplaudir—.Ahora par de estúpidos genios, ¿Dónde diablos voy a dormir si mi cama está mojada? —el chico maldecía mientras caminaba al baño para cambiarse._

 _—Hay que estar alerta, Nino puede vengarse en cualquier momento de la pequeña broma —comentó Jun tomando asiento en el sofá, subiendo las piernas en la mesita—. Bueno, de todos modos el enano es predecible, sabremos cuando intente hacerlo._

 _—No tengo de que preocuparme, ya que comparto dormitorio con Aiba bastará con cerrar la puerta con seguro —comentó Malfoy restándole importancia._

 _Luego de la pequeña broma que Malfoy y Jun le hicieron a Nino, tanto los chicos de Arashi, los leones y las serpientes se dispusieron a comer. Como les había dicho Draco la comida era la hora de la guerra. Cada uno ponía varios pedazos de pizza en sus platos, los únicos que mostraban un poco de modales a la hora de comer eran Malfoy, Sho y Ohno. Hermione observaba de reojo a Draco comer su pedazo de pizza, se preguntaba cómo alguien podía mostrar tantos modales comiendo con las manos._

 _—Así que ustedes son los amigos de la infancia de nuestro pequeño Draquito —preguntó Ninomiya mirando al rubio de reojo mientras reía de lado, sabía que Draco odiaba ese apodo. No sería malo vengarse un poco de su compañero dejándolo en vergüenza con sus amigos.«Dulce venganza» pensó Nino._

 _—Así es. Conocemos a Draco prácticamente desde la cuna, nuestros padres son amigos cercanos —comentó con calma Nott al escuchar como su amigo mencionaba a su familia. Malfoy no pudo evitar ponerse un poco tenso, lo que no pasó desapercibido por Sakurai, quien posó su mano en el hombro del platinado._

 _—Draco nos contó que sus padres no están de acuerdo en que él sea un Idol. En mi caso pasó algo similar. Mi Familia no estaba de acuerdo en que firmara un contrato con la agencia. Mi familia está formada por personas, digamos, importantes en el gobierno. Cuando la agencia me reclutó para firmar el contrato, los amigos de mis padres e incluso mi propia familia, me miraron mal —Sakurai hablaba mientras se limpiaba la boca con una servilleta—.Fue hace muy poco que mis padres aceptaron ir a ver un concierto de Arashi—comentó Sakurai limpiándose la boca con la servilleta._

 _Hermione miró de reojo al rubio. A pesar de que Draco parecía no afectarle el tema de sus padres, la realidad era todo lo contrario. Al Slytherin todavía le dolía el rechazo de sus familiares. La chica se sentía culpable pues en cierta manera gracias a ella los Malfoy habían desheredado a su hijo. Ellos jamás aceptarían que su único hijo estuviera con una sangre sucia como ellos solían llamarla._

 _ **Harry Potter**_

 _Siempre había pensado que un imbécil como Draco Malfoy jamás podía llegar a sentir afecto por alguien más que no fuera él. ¡Vamos! Desde que lo conocemos siempre nos hizo la vida imposible, creyéndose mejor que los demás. Pero verlo comportarse de esa manera con esos cinco chicos me costaba trabajo creer que fuera el mismo idiota que conocimos hace cinco años. Estaba sumido en mis propios pensamientos cuando escuché que Malfoy me llamaba, alcé un poco la mirada pues lo tenía en frente de mí._

 _—¿Me hablabas?—pregunté extrañado pues la serpiente y yo no éramos precisamente amigos._

 _—Sí, te preguntaba si te comerás ese pedazo de pizza, la de champiñón es mi favorita y el cerdo de Ninomiya se comió gran parte de ella —mis compañeros de casa, así como los Slytherin abrieron los ojos por la sorpresa. Acaso Draco-Sangre-Pura-Malfoy me estaba pidiendo mi pedazo de pizza—. Potter ¿te lo vas a comer o no?—me volvió a hablar con impaciencia._

 _El chico rubio comía con gusto el pedazo de pizza que le había dado. La vida daba muchas vueltas, una persona que siempre había despreciado a los Muggles y todo lo que tuviera que ver con ellos ahora vivía entre ellos, y no solo eso, comía su comida. En definitiva, la vida da muchas vueltas._

 _—Toma otro pedazo de pizza por la que te quito Draco —un chico de cabello castaño claro me tendió un plato con dos pedazos, mantenía en su rostro una sonrisa—. Disculpa a nuestro compañero, él suele ser así cuando comemos cualquier cosa que tenga champiñón, es su pequeña debilidad._

 _—No te preocupes, de todos modos estaba satisfecho —le agradecí el gesto. Era el primero de esos chicos que se comportaba de una manera amable con nosotros. Me preguntaba si él sabía lo de la venganza contra Malfoy._

 _ **NARRADOR**_

 _La comida trascurría de manera tranquila. Draco solo escuchaba la plática entre Sus compañeros de departamento y sus amigos de la infancia. De vez en cuando opinaba o participaba en la conversación, de reojo miraba por momentos a la Gryffindor. No cabía duda de que la chica había cambiado mucho en el tiempo que no se habían visto. Ya no era aquella niña con dientes de castor y cabello desordenado que había conocido. Los años habían hecho maravilla con ella su cuerpo estaba bien definido, sus pechos no eran ni muy grandes ni muy pequeños, eran perfectos. Bajó un poco la mirada hasta sus piernas largas y bien torneadas. En verdad Granger tenía lo suyo. Era una belleza. Sho, el cual se dio cuenta de la forma en la que Draco miraba a Hermione, no pudo evitar sonreír disimuladamente. Se preguntaba cuanto tiempo tardaría su compañero en darse cuenta de sus sentimientos por la chica._

 _—Por cierto Draco,¿ya le enseñaste a la señorita Granger la biblioteca que tienes en tu departamento? Estoy seguro de que le va a gustar —preguntó Sakurai tomando por sorpresa al rubio._

 _—Draco es de los chicos que prefieren quedarse en casa leyendo un buen libro que salir a divertirse, él no suele tener muchos amigos —comentó Ohno dándole palmaditas en la espalda al chico—. Creo que le gustará la biblioteca que Draco tiene en su departamento, tiene libros muy interesantes._

 _Ron, quien se mantenía en silencio devorando la pizza, se atragantó a causa de los celos. ¿Cómo se atrevían esos bastardos a proponerle tal cosa aquella serpiente rastrera como si el no estuviera allí? Hermione era su novia y de ninguna manera permitiría que Malfoy se le acercara con otras intenciones. Él mejor que nadie sabía de lo mucho que sufrió su novia por ese imbécil, quien ni siquiera fue capaz de darle una oportunidad de explicarle como fueron las cosas. Si esa serpiente hubiera sentido algo por ella no la habría dejado. Él fue quien estuvo con ella consolándola en las noches que no podía dormir de tanto llorar por aquella maldita a poco fue ganándose su corazón como para que ahora Malfoy se lo quitara, él lucharía por su castaña._

 _—Creo que ustedes no están enterados aún, pero Hermione no es soltera. Ella me tiene a mí, soy su novio y no pienso dejar que alguien como Draco, un ser tan despreciable que solo sabe lastimar a las personas que están cerca de él, se acerque a mi novia —aquellas palabras fueron más de lo que Malfoy podía soportar. ¿Quién se creía esa comadreja para decir tales cosas?_

 _Se levantó de golpe tirando a un lado la silla. Estaba realmente cabreado. Nadie le hablaba de aquella manera a un Malfoy y se quedaba tranquilo. Tomó a Weasley de la camisa levantándolo de su silla. Por unos minutos aquel departamento se quedó en silencio por la sorpresa._

 _—Escúchame bien maldita comadreja con aires de superioridad. Ni tu ni nadie me habla de esa manara. No eres más que un estúpido pobretón que siempre ha estado bajo la sombra de Potter.Tú junto a tu familia deberían pisar el suelo por donde Los Malfoy caminamos —el rubio lo tenía sujeto de la camisa mirándolo con desdén._

 _Weasley lo empujó cabreado. Siempre había odiado esos aires de grandeza de aquella serpiente siempre menospreciando a su familia por su situación económica, estaba harto de sus humillaciones. Esta vez no se quedaría callado le diría sus verdades a ese maldito rubio._

 _—No me amenaces maldito imbécil, no eres superior a mí. Prefiero ser un pobretón, pero teniendo el cariño y amor de mis padres a ser alguien como tú ni siquiera tus padres te quieren. Eres su vergüenza. Me das pena Malfoy, jamás sabrás lo que es el amor de una familia porque simplemente tu propia familia no te quiere —espetó con saña el pelirrojo mirándolo a los ojos cruzando los brazos._

 _Si había algo que realmente le dolía a la serpiente era el rechazo de sus padres. La ira en él fue creciendo. Jamás permitiría que una persona como Weasley opinara de un asunto doloroso en su se abalanzó sobre el golpeándolo. Todos estaban boquiabiertos por la impresión. Jamás habían visto a Malfoy de esa manera. El primero en hablar fue Sakurai Sho que intentó separar a la serpiente del pelirrojo, Draco estaba sobre Weasley dándole puñetazos en el rostro, de un movimiento rápido Ron quedó sobre Draco para golpearlo. Ambos chichos se golpeaban, Harry intentó tomar a su amigo de la camisa, pero era en vano._

 _—Draco basta suéltalo —Sho intentaba separar al rubio que de un ágil movimiento había quedado de nuevo sobre el Griffyndor—. Por un demonio Draco, esa no es la manera de arreglar las cosas —con mucho trabajo Sho logró quitar de encima de Ron al rubio._

 _—Ron quieres calmarte de una jodida vez —exclamó la castaña enfadada—. No puedo creer que hayas caído tan bajo mencionando a la familia de había dicho que ese no era tu jodido asunto —la chica estaba realmente cabreada con el pelirrojo._

 _Ron estaba rojo del coraje, no podía creer que su novia se pusiera del lado de ese maldito imbécil en vez de estar de su parte, él era su novio.—Te estás poniendo de su parte. ¿Es que acaso te has vuelto loca? Ese maldito clasista te humilló por tus orígenes ¿y aun así lo defiendes?—el rostro del chico había tomado el mismo color de su cabello por el enojo._

 _—Siempre he sabido que los Weasley no tienen modales, pero llegar a algo tan salvaje como los golpes, es extremo, aunque claro, ¿qué se puede esperar de una familia de pobretones?— Pansy comentó burlándose del estado de león._

 _Ginny quien se mantenía en silencio tomada de la mano de Potter al escuchar cómo la Slytherin se expresaba de su hermano, frunció el ceño mirándola con desdén de arriba abajo—. ¿Quieres mantener tu estúpida boca en silencio? Nadie te pidió tu opinión, y preferimos venir de una familia como la nuestra a ser parte de una familia de clasistas estúpidos como la suya._

 _Pansy estaba a punto de abalanzarse sobre la pequeña de los Weasley, pero fue sujeta por Theo quien la miraba seriamente. La pelinegra sabía que aquella mirada de Nott solo significaba que en verdad estaba molesto, se mordió el labio inferior intentando contener su enfado._

 _Sho sujetaba a un furioso Draco que forcejaba para soltarse y volver a golpear de nuevo a aquella comadreja del demonio. Nadie aparte de él podía hablarle de esa manera a Granger y si ese estúpido hablaba de las humillaciones que durante un año el les hizo, ellos ya se habían vengado con la estúpida apuesta.—Aquí el único que da verdadera pena eres tú Weasley. Todos saben que siempre has sentido celos de Potter —una sonrisa de satisfacción se dibujó en su rostro mirando al chico de arriba abajo—. Claro cómo no sentir celos si nadie en su sano juicio quisiera ser amigo de un maldito pobretón, la única razón por la que te acercaste a Potter es por envidia, eres solo un estúpido lame botas._

 _Tanto Harry como Hermione se quedaron el silencio con los ojos muy abiertos, Draco había dado en el punto débil del pelirrojo. Ron desde muy niño siempre se había sentido menos que sus hermanos y cuando llego a Hogwarts siempre fue visto como la sombra de Harry.Él fingía no importarle, pero la realidad era otra. La castaña sintió la ira subir por su no estaba de acuerdo que Ron hubiera usado algo tan bajo como era la familia de Draco, pero él también había sido cruel con el Gryffindor. Sakurai poco a poco fue soltando al rubio quien había cambiado su mirada llena de ira a una sonrisa de superioridad al ver que había dañado al pelirrojo._

 _Hermione caminó a donde estaba Draco, quien tenía los brazos cruzados mientras mantenía aquella sonrisa de*soy el rey del mundo y ustedes son mierda*al quedar a unos centímetros del rubio le dio una bofetada volteándole el rostro.—No entiendo como una persona puede ser tan venenosa. Ahora veo que lo mejor que me pudo pasar fue que te enteraras de la apuesta, no puedo imaginar qué hubiera sido mi vida al estar al lado de una persona tan mezquina como tú que disfruta en lastimar a las personas. Realmente me dan lastima todas esas chicas que se mueren por ti. Si supieran la clase de porquería que eres de persona te odiarían —la leona mantenía la mirada sobre el chico que tenía el rostro volteado a causa del golpe._

 _Para Draco aquellas palabras fueron como un puñal atravesándole el corazón. Estaba consciente de que sentía cosas por la Gryffindor, pero jamás pensó que sus palabras dolerían de aquella manera. Al escuchar sobre la venganza el enojo se apoderó de él que no fue consciente cuando le levantó la mano. —Eres una maldita sabelotodo insufrible. ¿Cómo te atreves a golpearme?¿Crees que todavía me afecta lo de la estúpida apuesta? El que debería estar agradecido contigo soy yo. Gracias a eso me libré de una rata de biblioteca, además que pude conocer mujeres mucho mejores que tú. Y una última cosa Granger, yo no golpeo mujeres, aunque tú no parezcas una —escupió mirándola con desprecio._

 _Sho al ver que las cosas se salían de control otra vez y podía terminar de nuevo en una pelea dijo:—Jun, Nino, llévense a Draco de aquí para que se tranquilice, llévenlo al departamento de Yamapi y no lo dejen salir hasta que yo lo diga —Jun y Nino sacaron a rastras del departamento a su compañero—. Ahora bien señorita Granger, ¿puede acompañarnos a Ohno y a mí? Necesitamos hablar con usted. Aiba, en el baño hay una caja con artículos de primeros auxilios, ayuda al joven Ronald a curarse —Masaki asintió acompañando al pelirrojo al baño —síganos por favor señorita Granger._

 _Los Slytherin se quedaron en la sala. Theo se dejó caer en la silla suspirando mientras mantenía los ojos cerrados hasta que escuchó la voz de Astoria quien hablaba con su hermana de lo que momentos antes había pasado._

 _—Creo que esta fiesta se convertirá en un desastre —comentaba la menor de las Greengrass a su hermana, quien intentaba tranquilizar a Parkinson ya que la pelinegra maldecía a la chica Weasley._

 _—Bueno, como pudimos escuchar, Draco también tuvo parte de la culpa al ofender primero a Weasley. Draco siempre los menospreció, según él por ser unos traidores a la sangre, y no solo se metía con él, también con su familia —habló Daphne con voz calmada._

 _Pansy la miraba con los ojos muy abiertos,realmente su compañera era una chica extraña. Ella jamás había entendido esa manera de ser de la mayor de las Greengrass, a pesar de pertenecer a una de las familias mágicas más ricas de Londres ella siempre trataba a todos por igual, sean sangre pura, mestizos o hijos de Muggles, para ella todos eran personas que merecían respeto, se preguntaba si el sombrero seleccionador no se había equivocado al momento de mandar a Daphne a Slytherin.—Debes estar jodiendo, ¿cómo puedes defender a esos malditos pobretones?¿Es que acaso simpatizas con los Gryffindor?—la pelinegra intentaba moderar su voz para no ser escuchada—. Si simpatizas con esos gatitos realmente no mereces ser una Slytherin —comentó Pansy con repugnancia, alejándose de la rubia._

 _—Si ser una Slytherin significa menospreciar a las demás personas, pues créeme que empiezo a dudar de estar de esa casa, siempre he odiado esa rivalidad estúpida que hay entre los leones y las serpientes. Madura Pansy, todos somos iguales. Sangre pura, mestizos o hijos de Muggles, y Granger es la prueba de ello. A pesar de sus orígenes es mil veces mejor bruja que muchas brujas sangre limpia._

 _Theo se puso de pie quedando en medio de ambas chicas.—¿Se quieren calmar las dos? Esté no es el lugar ni el momento para hablar de ese tema —el chico volteó su cabeza a un lado mirando con seriedad a la pelinegra—. Pansy, si Daphne quiere ser sociable o lo que sea con Granger o con algún Gryffindor ese no es tu problema. Ella es libre, no por eso es menos Slytherin que nosotros. Al contrario, eso la hace una mejor persona que muchos de nuestra casa._

 _—Como siempre, Theo siempre sabe que decir —exclamó con su humor de siempre Zabini—. Si no les molesta seguiré comiendo, esta cosa es deliciosa. Jamás lo había probado, creo que me he perdido de mucho._

 _Parkinson luego de escuchar las palabras de Theo tomó asiento manteniendo los brazos cruzados enojada, pues no estaba del todo de acuerdo. Pero no podía hacer más que guardar silencio._

 _En el baño del departamento, Aiba buscaba el botiquín de primeros auxilios. Se sentía un poco incómodo pues aquel chico pelirrojo lo ponía nervioso. Con todas las cosas que decía sobre Draco, él sabía que el rubio no era precisamente la bondad personificada pero tampoco era lo que ese chico decía._

 _—Esa maldita serpiente me las pagará, es un bastardo —maldecía Weasley sentado en una de las sillas con un pedazo de papel en la nariz—. Como me gustaría darle una buena golpiza, pero les juro que no se quedará así._

 _—Ron deja las cosas tal cual como están. No seas tonto, no caigas en las provocaciones de Malfoy —le aconsejó Harry tranquilamente mientras acomodaba sus gafas._

 _—Sé más inteligente hermano, después de todo ese bastardo de Malfoy siempre ha sentido envidia de la amistad que te une con mi novio. No olvides que Harry rechazó su amistad —comento la pelirroja poniendo las manos en el hombro de su hermano._

 _Aiba, que se había mantenido al margen de la plática, apretó los puños enojado. Estaba indignado por lo que aquellos chicos habían dicho de Draco, se dio la vuelta para encararlos.—No permitiré que se expresen así de Draco, ¿me escucharon?—los leones se quedaron sorprendidos pues aquel joven desde que los conoció los trató con amabilidad—.No conocen como es Draco realmente. Él puede aparentar ser una persona fría y sin sentimientos, pero es todo lo contrario. Él junto a Jun, son los que más se preocupan por Arashi. Hace dos años fui operado de emergencia por una infección en los pulmones. Draco se ofreció a hacer el trabajo que me tocaba, y no solo eso, también muchas veces de quedó conmigo en el hospital, a pesar de que su agenda siempre estaba llena él se tomaba el tiempo, ya sea él que tenía para comer o dormir para ir a verme. Y sobre lo que dijo señorita Ginny de que Draco no tiene amigos, déjeme decirle que está equivocada, él tiene verdaderos amigos, pero sobre todo nos tiene a nosotros, que más que amigos somos hermanos, así que les pido que no vuelvan a insultarlo en mi presencia —exclamó con seriedad Aiba dándose la vuelta para salir del baño—.Si me disculpan tengo algo que hacer, con su permiso._

 _Al quedarse solos Ron se mordió el labio inferior enojado.—Lo que nos faltaba, otro tipo que defiende a esa maldita serpiente._

 _Hermione entró al estudio de Ohno. Miraba a todos lados, se sentía incomoda en aquel lugar con aquellos chicos. A un lado de la mesa había un librero con bastantes acercó inconscientemente pasando su pulgar en uno de ellos, por lo que podía notar que todos eran libros sobre la historia del arte. Aquel estudio estaba decorado de una manera sencilla pero acogedora. Las paredes eran blancas, en una de ellas había una gran ventana con una excelente vista de la ciudad, todo finamente decorado._

 _Sakurai sonrió levemente al ver aquella chica que se había distraído con los libros.—Veo que le gusta mucho los libros ¿no es así?—preguntó mientras tomaba asiento en uno de los sofás._

 _—Sí, me encanta leer, es uno de mis pasatiempos Favoritos. Pero creo que no me han traído aquí para hablar de libros ¿o sí? —respondió directa la castaña, a lo cual ambos chicos sonrieron, no cabía duda de que aquella chica tenía carácter._

 _—Tiene razón señorita Granger —contestó Ohno ofreciéndole una silla a la castaña para sentarse—.La razón por la queríamos hablar con usted es sobre Draco —la leona se sentó delante de ellos—. Las palabras que usted le dijo a nuestro amigo no fueron las más apropiadas._

 _La chica de mordió el labio inferior para no contestar con alguna palabra mal obvio que ellos defenderían a Draco, pese a todo era su compañero de grupo. Intentando controlar su tono de voz. —Malfoy nos hizo la vida imposible desde el primer momento en que entramos a la escuela, siempre se metió con nosotros, menospreciándonos, a mí por mi origen, a Ron por su situación económica, así que no vengan con que estuvo mal lo que dije._

 _—Ustedes se vengaron ¿no es así? Entonces no son del todo diferentes a Draco —respondió Sakurai con un tono de voz tranquilo—. Usted y sus amigos se vengaron de él de una forma muy baja, enamorándolo. Creo que eso es mil veces peor a lo que Draco les hizo. Pero no quiero hablar de ese tema pues no es asunto nuestro. Draco es como un hermano para nosotros, esas palabras que usted le dijo no fueron de nuestro agrado. Lo único que hizo fue volver a abrir aquella herida._

 _Hermione se mordió el labio inferior nuevamente. Ella sabía que lo que esos chicos le decían era verdad, ellos en cierta manera fueron peores que Malfoy. —Sé que estuvo mal lo de la venganza, y si les sirve de consuelo caí en mi misma trampa porque me enamoré de ese estúpido vanidoso, pero que al mismo tiempo podía ser tierno y amable —esas últimas palabras las dijo sonriendo tristemente—. No me justifico, pero tampoco soy la peor persona, a pesar de que Draco siempre me ha llamado rata de biblioteca perfecta, la verdad es que estoy muy lejos de serlo. Cometo errores, pero al mismo tiempo me ayudan a crecer como persona._

 _Por unos minutos se formó un silencio incómodo. Tanto Satoshi como Sakurai estudiaban a la chica minuciosamente. Ahora podían entender por qué Draco se había enamorado de aquella chica. Tenían que reconocer que no era una mala mujer, y en cierta forma podían entenderla un poco ellos. Sabían lo hiriente que podía ser su compañero cuando se lo proponía._

 _Sho se puso de pie para caminar quedando a unos metros de la leona.—Sabes, nosotros conocemos a Draco, nuestro pequeño hermano tiene un temperamento de los mil demonios. Cuando está enojado es mejor alejarse de él, pero no es un mal chico simplemente no sabe cómo expresar sus sentimientos —Sho puso una de sus manos en los hombros de la chica—. Pero si dejaran el pasado atrás, créeme conocerían a un Draco diferente al que conocieron. Estar en Arashi lo ha hecho madurar, a pesar de que él es una persona extremadamente fría, con las fans es completamente diferente, es un chico muy cálido con ellas. A pesar de que nuestra agencia tiene prohibido los autógrafos, él suele romper seguido esa regla, aunque luego sea regañado._

 _Ohno rio levemente al recordarla última vez que Malfoy había roto esa regla, no solo él había sido regañado sino los seis, a Draco por darle un autógrafo y a ellos por permitírselo. Jun y Nino estuvieron sin dirigirle la palabra toda la tarde hasta que el rubio los invitó a cenar.—¿Cómo olvidar ese día? Nuestro Ceo nos reclamó y al mismo tiempo nos puso más horas de ensayo, además que nuestro domingo libre de cada mes fue suspendido, poniéndonos más trabajo, yo tenía planeado salir de pesca ese día._

 _Hermione rio por la forma en que Ohno le relataba lo que había pasado ese día, por la manera en que aquellos chicos se expresaban de Draco se daban cuenta que le tenían cariño.—Ustedes quieren mucho a Malfoy ¿verdad?—preguntó la leona mirando a ambos chicos quienes se miraron sonriendo._

 _—Bueno al principio Draco no era de mis personas favoritas. Ni siquiera nos hablábamos. Durante nuestro tiempo como aprendices Malfoy y yo no intercambiábamos palabra alguna, nuestra amistad se fue dando durante nuestro debut ya que debíamos convivir más seguido. Vivíamos juntos, poco a poco nuestra amistad se fue dando. Draco y yo compartimos el gusto por la pintura y las artes, así que solíamos ir galerías de arte o exhibiciones juntos, así fue como le comencé a tomar cariño y nuestra relación se convirtió en la de hermanos —relataba Ohno con calma mientras mantenía su mirada en la leona, quien los miraba asombrada. Draco asistiendo a galerías de arte muggle, no cabía duda de que Draco había cambiado. El Malfoy que ella conocía hubiera estado primero muerto antes que asistir a algún tipo de sitio Muggle._

 _—Draco y yo siempre hemos sido cercanos, desde antes de debutar ya que al no hablar japonés nos comunicábamos en inglés. Además de que compartíamos casi la misma historia, mis padres tienen una muy buena situación económica ya que mi padre es un político muy importante y mi madre es profesora de la universidad. Es por esa misma razón que cuando les dije mis deseos de ser un idol ellos se pusieron furiosos, al grado de no hablarme. Me negaron su ayuda económica. Gracias a nuestro ceo, que cuidó de mí durante ese tiempo es que pude luchar por lo que quería. A Draco le pasó lo mismo, sus padres lo dieron por muerto solo por dedicarse a la música. Nuestra amistad se fue fortaleciendo gracias a eso ya que podíamos entender lo que el otro sentía. Draco es como un hermano pequeño ya que solemos hacer muchas cosas juntos, salimos a comer o a cenar cuando tenemos tiempo libre. Salimos a beber un poco, tenemos nuestro propio club de lectura, cuando tengo mucho trabajo Draco suele llamarme por teléfono para decirme que me extraña, o solo para saber si estoy bien. También salimos de vacaciones juntos._

 _La leona no pudo evitar sonreír, saber que Draco había hecho amigos que lo apreciaban le daba gusto, después de todo ella se sentía culpable de que los padres de Draco lo desheredaran.—Me da gusto que Malfoy tenga personas como ustedes que lo quieren y lo cuidan. Él siempre fue un chico solitario a pesar de estar rodeado de personas, desgraciadamente es en ese momento en que más solos nos podemos sentir —comentó la castaña con tristeza, pues había recordado una de las pláticas en donde Draco le contaba lo duro que era su padre con él y lo sólo que en ocasiones se sentía._

 _Ohno puso su mano en el hombro de la chica al notar como su semblante cambiaba.—Todos les tenemos aprecio a Draco,él más que un compañero de grupo es un hermano para nosotros. Incluso Ninomiya y Matsumoto lo quieren mucho, es por eso de su reacción al conocerla. Ellos pondrán molestarse entre sí, pero se quieren. Es una relación de amor y odio por parte de esos tres. Por eso la actitud de Nino al conocerte, dado que él te tenía coraje por lo que paso con Draco —la tranquilizó el líder sonriéndole._

 _—Señorita Granger, ¿puedo preguntarle algo?—Sho se le quedó mirando unos segundos, a lo cual la chica a asintió—. Nos gustaría saber qué siente por nuestro Draco. Como se dio cuenta somos muy protectores con él y no queremos que salga lastimado de nuevo._

 _La castaña se quedó unos minutos en silencio. Si esa pregunta se lo hubieran hecho semanas atrás la respuesta hubiera sido muy simple, Draco Malfoy era un triste recuerdo, pero ahora no estaba segura. Estaba Ron, su novio desde hace cinco años, el chico que la ayudó a salir de la depresión en la que la relación con Draco la había dejado. Ronald no era solo su novio, era su mejor amigo. Era verdad que muchas veces se comportaba como un niño, pero esa era parte de su personalidad, y luego estaba Malfoy con ese aire de superioridad y ese porte aristócrata. Ella había conocido a otro Draco, uno cariñoso, amable, tierno, en ocasiones infantil, pero sobre todo sincero.—Sinceramente no lo sé. Draco marcó parte de mi vida. A pesar de fuéramos unos niños fue mi primer amor, esa personita que te hace sentir mariposas en el estómago cuando lo ves, cuando nos tomábamos de la mano una corriente eléctrica recorría mi cuerpo. Estoy confundida, parte de esos sentimientos aún están en mi corazón. Pero Ron es mi novio y también tengo sentimientos por él. Además, Malfoy tiene por novia a esa chica llamada Maki —comentó con un tono de celos al recordar lo que Draco le había dicho sobre aquella mujer._

 _Ohno y Sakurai se miraron confundidos. ¿De dónde sacaba esa chica que Draco mantenía una relación sentimental con Maki? Seguramente su compañero se lo había dicho para darle celos, decidieron guardar silencio, no querían ser indiscretos. A pesar de todo ese era un asunto que a ellos no les incumbía.—Creo que lo mejor es ir a arreglarnos. Dentro de un par de horas nuestro manager vendrá a recogernos para llevarnos al lugar donde será la fiesta —habló Ohno cambiando el tema—. Ayer Draco habló por teléfono y nos pidió que compráramos vestidos de noche y esmoquin. Están en el departamento donde se quedarán, será mejor que vayan a arreglarse. Por cierto, nosotros haremos lo que está en nuestras manos para que Draco deje de meterse con ustedes. Por lo menos el tiempo que estén aquí le pido que contenga a sus amigos de hacer algún comentario que lastime a nuestro hermano —la castaña asintió saliendo del estudio junto a Sakurai y llegar a la sala se encontraron a Aiba quien estaba viendo la televisión. Al verlos la apago poniéndose de pie._

 _—Hace unos minutos vino Nino a buscar la ropa que Jun, Draco y él usarán. Parece que nuestro Draquito anda peor que una fiera, así que prefieren vestirse en el departamento de Yamapi —Aiba miró a la chica de reojo, y le sonrió lo que provocó a la castaña sonrojarse—.No se preocupe, Draco es temperamental pero no es mala persona, la molestia no le dura mucho tiempo, ya verá que cuando nos vayamos a la fiesta estará como si nada._

 _Hermione asintió suspirando.—Les pido una disculpa por lo que pasó hace un rato. Ronald muchas veces dice las cosas sin pensarlas, es como un niño y también les pido disculpas por mis palabras. No fue apropiado —la chica bajó la mirada apenada._

 _—Vamos señorita Granger, no se ponga así. Conocemos de sobra a Draco y sabemos que muchas veces termina con la paciencia de los demás —Aiba le levantó la mirada con su pulgar sonriéndole—. Usted me cae bien así que espero podamos ser amigos, claro si usted cierto, sus amigos se marcharon al departamento de Draco._

 _La leona asintió sonriendo. Aquel chico le agradaba, desde que lo conoció la trato con amabilidad e incluso le hizo un cumplido, en definitiva, serían buenos amigos.—Claro que podemos ser amigos, pero me sentiría mas cómoda que me llamaran Hermione —le extendió la mano la cual el joven tomó—. Bueno, iré a arreglarme. Los veré después —la castaña salió del departamento._

 _—Aiba, Aiba, te conozco lo suficiente para saber qué estás planeando algo. Dinos, ¿qué es?—Sho puso sus manos atrás de su cuello abrazándolo riendo._

 _—Eso querido amigo es un secreto que en su momento sabrán —respondió con simpleza restándole importancia al asunto—.Será mejor arreglarnos. Ya sabes cómo se pone Yamasaki San si lo hacemos esperar._

 _Cada uno se fue a su habitación para prepararse para la fiesta que tendrían en unas horas a las 7pm. Ohno, Aiba, Sho junto a los Slytherin y los Gryffindor se encontraban esperando a que terminaran de arreglarse Jun, Ninomiya y menos de 15 minutos uno de los manager de la agencia los estaría esperando afuera del edificio._

 _—Maldita sea Draco, quédate quieto ¿quieres?—escucharon maldecir a Matsumoto Jun—. Quédate quieto para que te haga el nudo de la jodida corbata._

 _—Eres un grandísimo idiota, me estás ahorcando —exclamó molesto el rubio—. Si no sabes hacerlo, ¿para qué te ofreces?_

 _Luego de unos minutos en que se escuchaban maldiciones y gruñidos de molestia. Salieron del departamento, Ninomiya riéndose, mientras Jun y Draco con los brazos cruzados aun enojados._

 _—Disculpen la tardanza, lo que pasa es que estas señoritas tardan horas arreglándose —comentó Nino burlándose de sus compañeros que lo miraban con desdén—. Pensé que solo mi ex tardaba tanto en peinarse, pero me equivoqué, Jun y Draco le doblan el tiempo. Pobre Mao que tiene que soportar a jun y su faceta de Diva, y a la chica que salga con Draco mis respetos, tener a alguien que se tarda el doble que una mujer solo para ver que peinado le queda mejor —soltó sin poder contener la risa, lo que le costó un golpe en la cabeza por parte del chico—¡Oye! Eso dolió. ¿Por qué tienes que ser tan salvaje?—exclamó sobándose la cabeza._

 _—Eso es para que dejes de ser un idiota y te pongas serio, y no es mi culpa que el maldito nudo de corbata sea tan complicado —gruñó el ex Slytherin enojado, fulminando con la mirada a sus antiguos compañeros de casa. Sabía que ellos se habían hecho el nudo con magia.«Malditos bastardos suertudos» pensó._

 _Estaban a punto de comenzar a discutir cuando escucharon la voz de Ohno.—Será mejor que dejen esas tontas peleas para más tarde. Nos están esperando. Ahora bien, recuerden mantenerse unidos, y pase lo que pase no se separen —los seis chicos asintieron dejando a los leones y serpientes confundidos. No entendían a que se refería el líder del grupo con aquellas palabras._

 _Hermione quien caminaba a un lado de Aiba se acercó un poco para susurrarle en voz baja.—Una pregunta a que se refiere a mantenernos unidos —Draco quien los había visto de reojo no pudo evitar ponerse celoso, ¿por qué se atrevía Granger a hablarle de esa manera a masaki?¿Es que acaso no tenía vergüenza?_

 _—Ya lo veras Hermione, te aconsejo que te mantengas junto a tus amigos —le contestó amablemente mientras continuaban caminando._

 _Ron frunció el ceño celoso. No le agradaba aquel joven que le hablaba con confianza a su novia. Él desde siempre había sido un chico celoso, con el idiota de Krum quien se había atrevido a invitar a su novia al baile de navidad, aun cuando él era el novio, y ahora con este chico tendría que dejarle unas cosas en claro. Sin pesarlo tomó la mano de la castaña marcando territorio._

 _—Dime, ¿qué se trae ese idiota contigo?¿quieres que lo ponga en su lugar?—susurró en voz baja el pelirrojo—. Porque puedo hechizarlo para que aprenda a respetar a las novias de otros._

 _—¿Te has vuelto loco? No se puede hacer magia fuera de la escuela, y Aiba es un amigo que se ha portado amable conmigo. No le veo nada de malo —le respondió cortante la castaña, dejando al chico molesto._

 _Al salir del edificio los esperaba una limosina mandada por la Agencia, cuando las fans vieron a los chicos comenzaron a corear la canción con la que ellos habían debutado A-RA-SHI, los integrantes de Arashi sonrieron saludando con las manos. Unos guardias de seguridad se pusieron a un lado de ellos para escoltarlos a la limosinas. Las chicas comenzaron a empujarse entre ellas mismas para poder tocarlos. Una chica que intentaba darle un regalo a Draco fue empujada por el guardia de seguridad para mantenerla alejada de él. El chico al percatarse de eso regresó a ayudar a la chica dejando a sus ex compañeros de escuela sorprendidos. Draco Malfoy preocupándose por alguien que no fuera el mismo._

 _Malfoy le extendió la mano haciendo a un lado al guardia de seguridad que intentaba alejarlo de la chica.—¿Te encuentras bien?¿No te lastimaste?—preguntó preocupado mientras la ayudaba a levantarse dándole un pañuelo para que limpiara sus rodillas que tenían un poco de sangre a causa de la caída—. Deberías ir a desinfectarte esa herida._

 _La chica le entendió, asintió extendiéndole el regalo, el cual Draco tomó entre sus manos sonriendo de lado luego de agradecerle, caminó escoltado por el guardia de seguridad hasta la limosina, lo esperaba uno de los manager con mala cara, suspiró levemente. Se sabía el sermón de memoria._

 _—Draco te gusta romper las reglas ¿cierto?—lo reprendió el manager a lo cual el chico se encogió de hombros—.Sabes que lo que hiciste no está permitido. No puedes acercarte de esa manera a las fans, que no se vuelta a repetir ¿está claro?_

 _El chico lo miró de mala gana, si había algo que realmente odiaba es que le dieran ordenes como si fuera un jodido elfo doméstico.—No me ordenes lo que debo hacer, ¿te queda claro? Soy Draco Malfoy, uno de los seis chicos más importantes del país, y si yo me lo propongo puedo hacer que te despidan ¿te quedó claro? Ahora bien, si me quiero acercar a esas chicas lo voy a hacer porque simplemente así lo quiero —el manager se mordió el labio molesto, sabía que lo que ese engreído chico decía era cierto. Era bien sabido por todos que ningún manager le duraba a Arashi por culpa de aquel rubio engreído._

 _Luego de 20 minutos en carretera por fin habían llegado al lugar donde se haría la fiesta de aniversario. Cómo era de esperarse el lugar era elegante. Había docenas de reporteros quienes los esperaban. El manager, olvidando el mal momento que el rubio le había hecho pasar indicó: —Escuchen, tendrán una pequeña sesión de fotos y responderán a una serie de preguntas. Luego de eso caminaran por la alfombra roja. En la fiesta no habrá fotógrafos. Los amigos de Draco serán escoltados adentro por uno de los guardias ¿quedó claro?—los seis asintieron mirándolo._

 _Cuando los chicos bajaron de la limosina saludaron a unos reporteros los cuales le sacaban fotos y los entrevistaban. Hermione miraba de lejos a Draco no cabía duda de que ese condenado imbécil se veía muy atractivo con ese traje y su cabello levemente despeinado. Luego de la entrevista y las fotos los chicos entraron a la recepción. Esta vez su agencia había tirado la casa por la ventana. Todos los talentos de la Johnnys estaban presentes. Draco se quedó con sus ex compañeros de clase mientras Jun y los otros iban a saludar a sus amigos._

 _—Vaya amigo, los muggles si que saben organizar fiestas y estas bebidas no están nada mal —comentó Zabini tomando su copa de sake—. Deberías invitarnos más seguido Draco._

 _—Por primera vez concuerdo con la serpiente mujeriega, no está nada mal esta fiesta, y que nombre tiene esta bebida —preguntó la pelirroja Weasley mirando su copa—. Es deliciosa, nunca había probado algo parecido._

 _Pansy sonríe de lado, no podía perder la oportunidad de molestar a los leones.—Bueno comparado con lo que suelen beber cualquier cosa sabe rico, aunque sea de baja categoría —soltó con veneno la pelinegra, Ginny estaba a punto de contestar cuando Malfoy intervino._

 _—Ya basta Pansy. Por esta noche no habrá agresiones de ningún tipo por parte nuestra, no hacia ellos. No pienso arruinar una noche tan importante para mí con una pelea tonta ¿escuchaste?—habló seriamente el chico mientras la chica asentía—. Respondiendo tu pregunta Weasley, lo que estás bebiendo es Sake, una bebida típica japonesa._

 _Daphne para romper la tensión, que había mirado a todos lados, en su mayoría había chicos y algunas chicas, así como personas mayores, comentó:—Hay muchos chicos lindos ¿no creen?—Astoria asintió sonrojada._

 _—Bueno Johnnys solo gestiona chicos, no hay ninguna chica en la agencia. Las chicas que ven son pareja o familiar de alguno de ellos. Esos chicos que vienen hacia aquí son Kis My una de las Boy Band que hace poco debutó. Son muy buenos —los mencionados chicos se acercaron a saludar._

 _—Draco Senpai, hace unos minutos felicitamos a los otros integrantes de Arashi —los chicos de Kis My Ft2 hicieron una reverencia a manera de respeto.—Esperamos algún día poder ser tan buenos como Arashi —comentó Yuya, uno de los que admiraba al grupo de Draco._

 _—Ya les dije que no necesitan llamarme Senpei —comentó la serpiente apenado—.Después de todo ustedes ya debutaron, no necesitan ser tan formales conmigo, por cierto Yuya deberíamos salir un día de estos a beber un poco y platicar._

 _—Claro que sí, dentro de poco comenzara nuestro Tour, y según tengo entendido Arashi irá a Hawaii ¿no es así? Antes de que viajes podemos salir a beber. Pará mí sería un honor —el chico comentó sonrojado. Draco era su modelo a seguir ya que era bueno en todo lo que hacía, un buen cantante, actor, modelo, e incluso deportista._

 _Luego en ponerse de acuerdo con los chicos se despidieron de Draco. Cuando se dio la vuelta para continuar platicando con sus compañeros, sintió unas manos que le cubrían sus ojos, al quitar las manos y ver a la chica sonrió dándole un fuerte abrazo._

 _—Maki, que gusto verte. Pensé que no vendrías, tenía entendido que estabas fuera de Japón, pero me alegra que estés aquí —el rubio la tenía sujetada de la cintura, mantenía una sonrisa en el rostro. Él quería mucho a esa chica, era con la única celebridad que se comportaba de esa manera._

 _—Estuve en Tailandia grabando una película, pero no podía perderme este momento, así que pedí un par de días. Mañana regreso a seguir con la filmación —se separó un poco del chico para mirarlo—.Pero mírate, te ves muy guapo con ese traje. Según las revistas soy la mujer más afortunada por tenerte —ambos rieron al recordar que siempre les habían relacionado sentimentalmente, cosa que era un error. Lo único que había entre ellos era una bonita amistad._

 _Astoria no podía seguir viendo al hombre que amaba con otra, así que se disculpó para poder ir al baño. No quería que Draco la viera de esa manera, ellos habían quedado en ser amigos y lo menos quería era amargarle la velada a su amigo. Pansy y Daphne fueron con ella, sabían que la chica lo estaba pasando mal._

 _ **HERMIONE**_

 _No pude evitar fruncir el ceño cuando vi como esa chica tan desvergonzada trataba a ese estúpido imbécil, no podía seguir negándolo, estaba celosa, y eso solo quería decir una cosa. Estaba aún enamorada de ese estúpido arrogante, y me mataba de celos la manera en que la trataba. Me separé de ellos para ir por una copa, la necesitaba. Debía controlar mis celos, pero verlos de esa manera lo único que hacía era aumentar mis ganas de matarlos, a uno por idiota presumido y a ella por zorra. Tomé la copa que me ofrecía tragando de golpe el vino, Harry al notar como estaba se acercó a mi preocupado._

 _—Hermione, ¿estás bien?—preguntó mi amigo preocupado ya que no era normal que yo me comportara de esa manea. Daba gracias a las deidades que Ron estuviera devorando la comida que había en unas mesas o no podría explicarle la razón por la cual estaba así._

 _—Solo míralos Harry, se ven tan felices —comenté con sarcasmo mirando a Malfoy—. Ese maldito arrogante siempre ha sido un idiota mujeriego —El niño que vivió volteo a ver a donde miraba la castaña con curiosidad, observó que Malfoy reía con una chica mientras parecía susurrarle algo al oído._

 _Estaba asombrado jamás había visto a Malfoy tratar a una chica como trataba a la mujer con la que platicaba cuando siento que alguien lo golpeaba en el Brazo – ¿Diablos y eso porque fue ? –Pregunto Potter sobándose el brazo derecho._

 _-No seas tan obvio Harry – lo reprendió Granger mientras mantenía el ceño fruñido – Sabes siento lastima por la pobre chica debe tener el autoestima demasiado baja para salir con ese idiota – la chica intento esconder sus celos mientras bebía otra copa de Sake ._

* * *

 _ **Disculpen la tardanza este mes ha sido de locura primero con los exámenes finales que gracias a dios logre aprobar con una muy buena calificación , luego de eso se supone que Saldría de viaje a visitar a unos familiares pero no paso mi Madre a último minuto decidió que nos quedáramos en casa Diciembre en si es un mes muy ocupado para mí ya que son los semestrales y nadie quiere irse a extraordinarios Chicas estoy muy feliz en 9 dias cumpliré uno de mis sueños el cual es Ver en vivo a los Backstreet boys en cancun este 29 de Diciembre . hace algunos días se cumplió 3 meses desde que mi amiga Yoselin partió de este mundo a un mejor lugar no puedo a un creerlo son tantos sentimientos encontrados su perdida fue un golpe muy fuerte pero se que lo que ella menos quería era vernos llorar una forma de recordar a nuestros seres queridos que se nos adelantaron es Recordándolos con una sonrisa Por ultimo hace un par de Dias un Integrante de una Boy band coreana SHINee desgraciadamente perdió la lucha con una enfermedad tan terrible como es la depresión y termino quitándose la vida a pesar de No ser una seguidora de SHINee reconozco que es un gran grupo musical muy completo tanto en canto , baile y actuación y es una pena que un chico como Jonghyun que tenia mucho por delante pero sobre todo tenia tanto talento decidiera terminar con su vida no lo juzgo por que nadie solo el sabia lo que sufria y creo que cuando llegas a ese punto en que sientes que la vida ya no vale nada has tocado fondo Dios tenga en su santa gloria a Jonghyun y que en el lugar donde a hora este haya encontrado la paz y la felicidad que tanto quería . perdimos un gran ser humano pero el cielo gano un ángel. Y por ultimo chicas en epl próximo capitulo tendremos por fin el beso! Feliz navidad y prospero años nuevo**_

 **20 de diciembre del 2017**


End file.
